


Regarde-moi

by GriffinGrey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conflits, Décisions difficiles, F/M, Kabby, Smut, Tromperies, amour, au kabby
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinGrey/pseuds/GriffinGrey
Summary: Hey! Je transfert ma fanfiction ici et je compte le faire avec toutes mes fics. Wattpad ne me convenait plus du tout (bug, travail supprimé, problème de connexion...) bref, je posterais donc ici à présent. Vous verrez, cette plateforme est bien mieux.J'espère ne pas perdre trop de monde mais ce changement était nécessaire.Je vous fais des bisous et vous laisse avec Regarde-moi 🖤
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Sagesse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Je transfert ma fanfiction ici et je compte le faire avec toutes mes fics. Wattpad ne me convenait plus du tout (bug, travail supprimé, problème de connexion...) bref, je posterais donc ici à présent. Vous verrez, cette plateforme est bien mieux. 
> 
> J'espère ne pas perdre trop de monde mais ce changement était nécessaire. 
> 
> Je vous fais des bisous et vous laisse avec Regarde-moi 🖤

Abigail Griffin était certainement la femme _parfaite_. 

Toujours bien habillée, polie, belle à en couper le souffle, et surtout sage à en faire pâlir le Dalaï-lama. 

Sa mère, Jean Walters, lui avait enseigné l'art d'être courtoise et soignée, comme toute dame digne de ce nom. C'est elle qui lui avait appris à dire « merci », « s'il vous plaît », « excusez moi », et toutes autres marques de politesse. 

Étant membre haut placé dans leur société, elle avait transmis la grâce et l'élégance à sa fille unique. Respecter les convenances étaient quelque chose de très important à ses yeux et la petite Abigail avait donc dut s'y plier à la lettre dès le plus jeune âge.

_Pas que ça lui ai déplu._

Quand elle pensait à sa mère, Abby n'avait aucun ressentiment, seulement de la reconnaissance. 

Elle savait qu'elle avait été comme ça pour son bien et pour qu'elle puisse un jour s'intégrer dans la haute sphère sans problème. 

_« Pour être respecté, il faut montrer une attitude droite et convenable. »_ Lui disait-elle quand Abby en était seulement à apprendre à compter. 

Malgré cela, les deux femmes gardaient un rapport plutôt conflictuel. Elles avaient toutes les deux un caractère très fort et s'emportaient souvent, disant des choses parfois regrettables. Les disputes partaient généralement d'un petit rien et finissaient sur des insultes et des menaces.

Lors d'une énorme dispute à propos de son choix vestimentaire, Abby, alors âgée de quinze ans, avait menacé de fuguer. 

Bien sûr elle n'en avait rien fait, mais parfois, en y repensant, elle se demandait ce qu'il serait arrivé si elle avait mit ses menaces à exécutions. Jean lui aurait sûrement coupé les vivres et elle aurait dut abandonner ses projets de devenir un grand médecin réputé. 

Dans des situations comme celle-ci, une et une seule personne arrivait à les calmer et à les dissuader de s'entre tuer. Mark Walters.

_Le père d'Abby._

Un homme bon et particulièrement aimé de tous. Le père le plus aimant du monde et un mari parfait. 

Mark Walters était l'homme idéal à bien des égards. 

Abby avait toujours eut un lien très fort avec lui, plus fort qu'avec sa mère. 

Il lui avait appris à aimer les autres et à aider le plus de personnes possible. Chirurgien de renom, il était le médecin de la famille. Il avait transmis cette part de lui même à sa petite princesse, lui apprenant à aimer la science et la médecine. Abby avait donc hérité de ce besoin naturel d'aider les autres grâce à son modèle paternel. 

Mark lui avait aussi appris la différence entre le bien et le mal. La vie était soit blanche soit noire, pour lui et c'était donc le cas pour Abby. 

Maintenant tout était beaucoup plus compliqué, _plus nuancé_.

Mark Walters était décédé l'année où Abby s'était installée à Arkadia pour ses études, des suites d'un cancer. 

Sa mère la tenait pour responsable. 

Bien sûr les convenances l'empêchaient de le lui dire directement mais Abby n'était pas dupe. Elle comprenait les sous-entendus de sa mère quand elle passait un coup de fil ou qu'elle venait la voir. Les tensions entre la mère et la fille n'avaient donc cessé d'empirer au fil des ans. 

Cette maladie avait fait comprendre à Abby que la vie était grise et amère. Il n'y avait ni blanc, ni noir. 

Tout était simplement une nuance de gris soit plus foncé soit plus clair et que la seule façon de s'en sortir, c'était de garder espoir. Elle devait croire que l'avenir serait plus beau. 

Et il le fût. _Du moins, pendant un temps._

*******

Abby se laissa tomber sur le matelas en haletant et en riant. 

\- Alors ça c'était... wow. On devrait fêter ton anniversaire tous les jours. 

Elle rigola encore et reprit doucement sa respiration. Son mari s'allongea sur le ventre à côté d'elle et sourit. 

\- Mon dieu oui. 

Ils rirent ensemble et Abby caressa le dos de son homme. 

\- Tu veux que je déjeune avec toi, ce midi ? Je pourrais t'apporter un gâteau et on fêterait tes 35 ans dignement. 

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, crois moi. Mais j'ai un rapport à finir.

\- Encore celui sur les nappes phréatiques ? 

Elle fit de petits cercles sur son omoplate et le contempla amoureusement. 

\- Non. Pas cette fois. 

Il se tourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond de leur chambre avant de poursuivre: 

\- Là c'est celui qui concerne le taux d'oxyde d'azote dans l'atmosphère et leur concentration dans les molécules...

Elle le coupa en se penchant sur lui et en l'embrassant. Il sourit et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Le baiser fût long et tendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompus par un gros bruit sur le palier. Abby se redressa et fronça les sourcils. 

\- Clarke ?! 

Elle attendit un moment. Puis le silence qui c'était installé pendant quelques secondes fût rompu par une voix étouffée derrière la porte. 

\- Désolée... Je voulais pas vous réveiller. 

Abby sourit et se tourna vers Jake. 

\- Notre sexe du matin est terminé, je crois. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il lui rendit son sourire et regarda le réveil. 

\- De toutes façons, il est bientôt l'heure. 

Il se redressa et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se lever. 

Abby le détailla en se mordant la lèvre et le siffla. Il rigola et partit s'habiller pour le boulot dans le dressing. 

Jake Griffin était le meilleur parti de la ville. Ingénieur dans l'environnement, blond aux yeux bleus, séduisant à en mourir et gentil avec tout le monde. Abby se sentait chanceuse d'avoir été choisie par un homme comme ça. 

Ils étaient mariés depuis une quinzaine d'année maintenant et rien n'avait changé. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux d'un amour si pur et vrai et ils avaient sût le garder intact toutes ses années. Parfois Abby se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas. 

\- Chérie ? 

Abby sortie de sa rêverie et se concentra sur Jake qui la regardait perplexe. 

\- Oui pardon. Tu disais ? 

Il rigola doucement et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. 

\- Tu ne bosse pas aujourd'hui ? 

Il était déjà habillé et prêt à descendre. _Combien de temps avait-elle rêvassé ?_

\- Si. Pardon oui. J'étais partie loin. 

\- J'ai vu ça. 

Il sourit et quitta la chambre. Clarke devait sûrement attendre le petit-déjeuner. 

_Clarke Griffin._

C'était leur fille, âgée maintenant de treize ans. Abby était tombée enceinte d'elle alors qu'elle entamait son deuxième cycle de médecine. 

S'occuper d'un enfant en même temps que ses révisons n'étaient pas simple mais heureusement pour elle, Jake avait un an de plus qu'elle et put terminer donc les études d'ingénieurs à temps pour prendre soin de leur petite tête blonde. 

De ce fait, Abby n'avait pas put être très présente pour sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne son diplôme de médecin. 

Clarke avait 6 ans à l'époque et Jake et elle avait déjà développé un lien plus fort qu'elles ne partageraient jamais toutes les deux. 

Le réveil sonna et la fit sursauter, lui rappelant brusquement qu'elle était toujours nue et collante dans son lit alors qu'elle commençait ses consultations dans une demie heure. 

Elle se leva et partit prendre une douche rapide avant de s'habiller et de descendre. Jake avait déjà fait le café et des tranches de pains grillaient dans le grille pain haut de gamme de leur cuisine de luxe. 

Abby n'était pas seulement mariée à un homme beau et intelligent. Il était aussi issu d'une famille très riche et respectée. Bien sûr elle n'était pas avec lui pour cette raison mais l'avoir choisi comme époux avait grandement amélioré ses relations avec sa mère. 

Jean trouvait son gendre parfait comparé à sa fille qui ne l'écoutait jamais. Jake était toujours très courtois et descend, ne disant jamais une insulte ou se conduisant toujours très bien à table, par exemple. Contrairement à Abby qui possédait ce côté fougueux et rebelle qui faisait surface de temps à autre. C'était d'ailleurs un des traits de caractère que Clarke avait hérité d'elle. 

Ils avaient donc une maison moderne dans la banlieue chic d'Arkadia. Clarke allait à l'école privée et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. 

\- Maman, tu dois signer mon autorisation de sortie pour le sport. 

\- Attends que je prenne mon café, d'abord. 

Elle s'avança dans la cuisine et embrassa Clarke sur le front en passant derrière le comptoir. Jake lui tendit sa tasse et elle but une gorgée avant de soupirer de soulagement: 

\- Ok, montre moi. 

Une matinée comme les autres dans cette petite ville du Quebec. 

Jake partit à Polis, la ville d'à côté, pour son boulot et Abby emmena Clarke au collège avant de se rendre à la clinique. 

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle remarqua la voiture et pria pour que ce soit un mirage. 

Le maire, Thelonious Jaha, avait eut un incident avec l'un de ses agents de sécurité. En clair, il s'était prit une balle perdu dans l'estomac. Il avait été soigné à l'hôpital de Polis mais les médecins avait transmis le dossier à Abby pour sa convalescence.

Abby n'avait rien contre Thelonious. C'était le meilleur ami de Jake et de ce fait le parrain de Clarke. 

Non ce qu'elle commençait à trouver agaçant c'était le fait que la sécurité l'accompagne partout et par partout, entendez même pour sa consultation de routine.

Abby n'avait rien contre la sécurité. C'était important de protéger le maire, son ami, après cet incident, c'était certain, mais les hommes de sa garde rapprochée lui tapaient légèrement sur le système. En particulier un avec qui elle avait un conflit à chaque visite, si tout se passait bien. 

_Marcus Kane._

Un homme froid et sans cœur qui prenait un malin plaisir à venir à chaque consultation du maire. Il s'amusait à titiller ses nerfs et elle ne pouvait pas contenir sa rage à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Ils se connaissaient depuis un moment maintenant et il savait donc comment la mettre en rogne. 

C'était une connaissance de son mari et il faisait partit du conseil municipal tout comme Jake et elle. 

La vie semblait vouloir lui mettre Marcus Kane sur sa route à chaque fois qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. 

Le seul point positif dans tout ça était qu'elle savait aussi sur quel bouton appuyer pour le faire réagir. 

Abby entra en soupirant après être passé devant le SUV noir et comprit que ce n'était pas une illusion. 

Elle passa par l'accueil pour vérifier ses rendez-vous puis monta dans son bureau. 

_Il était là._ Appuyé contre sa porte de bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il portait toujours ce costume noir, ses chaussures montantes, noires. Presque aussi noir que ses cheveux bien coiffés. _Kane et le noir..._

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et prit son expression arrogante qu'elle avait confectionné exprès pour lui au cours des années. 

\- Abby. Tu es en retard. 

Il avait ce petit sourire en coin qui donnait des envies de meurtre au médecin dévoué qu'elle était. Elle cacha ce sentiment avec le même sourire et un regard noir. 

\- Kane. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? 

Elle appuya sur le mot _plaisir_ pour bien lu faire comprendre que c'était tout le contraire. 

Il ricana et s'écarta de la porte pour lui laisser ouvrir son bureau et entrer. Il entra derrière elle et ferma la porte. Elle posa son sac à main et retira sa veste en tirant sa chaise. 

\- Je voulais te prévenir que Jaha ne viendra plus. 

\- Oh. Il voit un autre médecin ? 

Elle enfila sa blouse et s'assit pour commencer à lire ses dossiers urgents.

\- Non. Il a décidé de ne plus venir en consultation. 

Elle leva le nez de ses dossiers et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Comment ça, décidé ? 

Il s'approcha et prit l'un des cadres de famille qu'Abby gardait sur son bureau. Jake, Abby et Clarke au ski. 

Il l'observa sans rien dire pendant une seconde et le reposa à l'endroit où il l'avait prit. 

\- Comment va Jake ? Je ne l'ai pas vue à la dernière réunion du conseil. 

\- Il avait du travail. Répond à ma question s'il te plaît. 

Il prit un autre cadre. Abby et Jake à la plage.

\- J'ai conseillé à Jaha de ne pas revenir te voir. 

Abby eut un petit rire sarcastique. _Quel homme insupportable..._

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ? 

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya dans son dossier. Elle le vit la regarder et déglutir avant de reposer le cadre. 

\- Il faut qu'il se concentre sur son programme. C'est plus important. 

Il s'assit en face d'elle, sur l'une des chaises libres et la regarda avec des yeux perçants. Abby s'avança et posa ses coudes sur son bureau en gardant les bras sous ses seins. Il déglutit à nouveau mais son regard resta planté dans le sien.

\- Plus important que sa vie ? 

Il allait répondre mais le biper d'Abby les interrompit. 

_Sauvée par le gong,_ pensa-t-elle. 

Elle regarda le code et comprit que Jackson devait sûrement l'attendre en salle de consultation. 

\- Bien, je dois y aller. Tu connais la sortie ?! Dit-elle en prenant son stéthoscope et en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

Elle allait sortir avant de se retourner une dernière fois pour répliquer:

\- Oh et dis à Thelonious que je veux le voir ce soir à dix-sept heures trente. Je sais que tu adore travailler tard. 

Elle sourit fièrement mais son pic n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de s'énerver, il ricana doucement en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle. 

\- Tu sais que j'adore travailler tard. Surtout quand c'est pour te voir.

Abby ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose dans son regard lui indiqua qu'il était sincère et ses joues se réchauffèrent. 

_Elle rougissait devant Marcus Kane._

Il était sincèrement content de la voir ce soir et elle devait avouer que dans son fort intérieur, ça la touchait. Plus que ça. 

Ça réveillait en elle un désir qu'elle avait enfouit au fond d'elle il y a longtemps. 

Comme elle ne bougeait pas et arborait probablement un visage pétrifié par le choc et l'embarras, il prit les devant et approcha son visage du sien. Son parfum l'envahi et elle se surprit elle même à en détailler la senteur. 

_Épicée, boisée, ambrée... mystérieuse._

_Comme sa personnalité._

Son regard passa du sien à ses lèvres et imagina le goût délicieux qu'elles devaient avoir. 

_Peut-être parfumées au café qu'il avait du prendre ce matin ? Ou préférait-Il le thé ? Etaient-Elles douces ? Ou encore sucrées ?_

_Stop._

Elle déglutit et relava les yeux dans les siens. Il avait toujours cette expression impassible, comme si être aussi près d'elle ne lui procurait pas un centième de ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. 

Il colla son sourire narquois sur cette magnifique bouche et parla d'une voix rauque. 

\- À ce soir, Abby. 

Il la contourna et quitta la pièce, la laissant seule avec ses pensées confuses.

Elle resta interdite pendant quelques minutes et serra les cuisses. 

_Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?_

Elle était consciente de cette tension qui existait entre eux depuis presque toujours mais ça n'avait jamais rendu son entrejambe humide à ce point. 

Rien qu'en y pensant, elle entendait déjà sa mère l'insulter de tous les noms pour avoir trompé Jake mentalement. 

_De toutes façons elle ne ferait jamais ça._

_Premièrement_ , parce que Marcus Kane était un salaud. 

C'était sûrement le genre d'homme à coucher avec une femme pour son plaisir égoïste sans rien donner en échange. 

_Deuxièmement_ , parce qu'elle aimait Jake de tout son cœur et rien qu'à l'idée de lui faire du mal, elle en avait la nausée. 

Enfin _troisièmement_ , parce que c'était une femme honnête et sage. 

Abby n'était pas le genre de femme à se faire séduire par un beau brun _ténébreux_ et _mystérieux_ tel que Kane. 

_Une femme sage, Abby._ _Sage_. Se répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle descendait retrouver Jackson. 

Avec un peu de chance, sa journée de travail bien remplie lui enlèverait ses pensées exquises à propos d'un autre homme que son mari.

_Son calvaire Marcus Kane avait commencé._


	2. Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le rouge, ça tâche.

Marcus Kane était certainement l'homme le plus _détesté_ de tout Arkadia.

C'était un homme dur et froid, toujours vêtu de noir et uniquement de noir. La seule couleur qu'il portait était le marron foncé de ses iris.

Il ne se rendait pas toujours compte qu'il était ainsi mais il en jouait aussi parfois. Refoulant ses émotions au plus profond de lui, les étouffant à coup de règles et de loi à défendre.

S'il le faisait, c'était parce que La vie lui avait montré que tout était plus simple sans trop ressentir d'émotions.

Par la vie entendez _son père._

Stefan Kane avait quitté sa femme et son fils de six ans sans aucunes raisons, laissant Marcus et sa mère dans la précarité.

En tant que petit garçon, Marcus n'avait pas alors comprit la gravité de leur situation. Son père était un médecin de renom et avait décidé sans signe annonciateur de laisser sa femme sans la moindre somme d'argent à part la pension alimentaire de son fils. Marcus ne l'avait pas vraiment connu finalement et il manquait de cette relation père/fils dont il avait était privé.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais cependant.

Son père les avait abandonné et c'est tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui. Ça et le fait que sa mère, Vera Kane, vive avec un fardeau sur les épaules.

_Lui._

Elle ne le montrait pas ou que très rarement mais au fil des années, il avait apprit à lire dans ses yeux, dans son attitude.

Vera aimait son fils plus que tout au monde, forcément.

Marcus était son petit soleil, comme elle lui disait souvent depuis son enfance mais il avait comprit. Ça avait été plus que dur pour elle de devoir, du jour au lendemain, changer de vie et s'occuper d'un enfant, seule.

Alors à chaque fois que sa mère avait les yeux dans le vide, qu'elle s'arrêtait soudain de l'écouter ou encore qu'elle s'isolait, Marcus comprenait.

Elle l'aimait et pourtant il lui rappelait beaucoup trop son père. Il l'avait lu dans ses expressions de visage.

Il était doué pour décrypter les gens et savoir exactement ce qu'ils pensaient. C'était un don qu'il avait perfectionné une fois arrivé dans la police.

Ce coup dur de la vie l'avait poussé à vouloir la justice. Il aurait put devenir avocat ou encore politicien mais les études coûtaient bien trop chère.

Alors après l'école, il entra dans la police. Une fois son diplôme en poche, le travail ne tarda pas à arriver et c'est son ami de longue date, Thelonious Jaha, qui lui proposa un poste à la mairie et un siège au conseil municipal dans leur ville natale.

Marcus n'avait pas pu refuser. Le salaire était trop important pour qu'ils puissent s'en passer, lui et _sa mère._

Il ne vivait plus avec elle mais il lui versait de l'argent autant de fois qu'il le pouvait dans le mois.

Son travail à l'église ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir vivre correctement alors il l'aidait, _quand il le pouvait_.

C'était sa mère et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas comme son père l'avait fait trente ans plus tôt.

Toutes ces choses, personne ne les savait. Bien sûr, il y avait des rumeurs, des _on-dit_ comme dans toutes petites villes mais les informations importantes, personne ne les connaissait vraiment.

*******

\- Inspire à fond.

Thelonious inspira grand.

\- Abby... je te dis que je me sens très bien.

\- J'ai passé douze heures à te soigner sur la table d'opération. Alors il est hors de question que je te laisse tout foutre en l'air.

Abby terminait l'auscultation quotidienne de Thelonious. Il lui avait expliqué en personne qu'il n'avait plus besoin de venir mais le médecin n'avait pas lâché le morceau aussi facilement. Elle était consciencieuse, personne ne pouvait lui retirer ça.

\- C'est bon. J'ai terminé. Tu peux remettre ta chemise.

Elle sourit à son patient et il lui rendit en remettant sa chemise.

\- Au fait, j'organise une petite fête pour le printemps. Les invitations ont été envoyées depuis un moment, Abby.

\- Thelonious...

\- Tu ne peux plus dire non, Jake a dit que vous viendriez.

Abby pinça les lèvres et maudit son mari mentalement. Il n'était pas prêt de s'en sortir sans une petite dispute, ce soir.

\- Si je n'ai pas le choix..

Elle plaqua un sourire poli sur ses lèvres.

Les fêtes n'étaient pas au goût d'Abby. Surtout celles organisées par le maire.

En général, Jaha s'en servait pour faire du lobbying et servir sa campagne et bien sûr, Jake et elle étaient toujours invités.

Certes ils étaient amis mais Abby suspectait Jaha de se servir de cette amitié pour gagner des voix.

Après tout, Jake était un ingénieur hors paire, respecté par les habitants de Polis, là où il exerçait, et d'Arkadia et Abby était un médecin reconnu par ses confrères comme l'une des meilleures.

C'était un atout de présenter une communauté aussi prospère à de potentiels investisseurs ou de futurs acheteurs alors que la saison du sponsoring avait débuté.

Elle aurait pu dire non mais à chaque printemps, c'était la même rengaine.

Jake lui faisait tout un sermon sur l'amitié et l'importance d'entretenir ces liens profonds.

_Bla bla bla..._ Voilà ce qu'Abby en pensait de l'amitié avec des gens comme ça. Car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'à la moindre occasion, au moindre désaccord avec le maire, elle en payerai le prix et _sa famille aussi_.

\- Ça se déroulera dans la villa que je loue chaque année, samedi à dix neuf heures trente. Mais évidemment, tu sais déjà tout ça puisque tu as lu l'invitation. 

Il se leva de la table d'examen et enfila sa veste de costume, feignant la subtilité. Il n'y avait rien de subtile. c'était un rappel à l'ordre pour Abby pour lui rappeler de se tenir à carreaux si elle voulait que sa clinique reste subventionnée. 

\- Attends, je jette un œil à ton ordonnance.

Abby avait délibérément ignoré sa remarque. Elle savait qu'elle devait se taire, c'était primordiale pour ses recherches en laboratoire de toucher des fonds lors de bal caritatif ou des reversements annuels en provenance de la mairie. 

Elle continua donc de sourire et pendant un instant, elle cru qu'elle resterait bloquée.

Comme sa mère lui disait toujours, ne grimace pas ou tu restera coincée.

_Si seulement elle l'avait écouté plus souvent..._

Abby fut sortit de ses pensée par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Elle leva les yeux de son dossier et tomba dans les iris chocolats de Kane. Elle déglutit et essaya de paraître le plus neutre possible.

\- Monsieur, nous devons y aller.

Marcus garda les yeux rivé sur le médecin, le visage impassible comme toujours.

Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait fait l'erreur de montrer une minuscule parti de lui et il se maudissait pour ça.

En général, les gens attendent que vous baissiez votre garde pour s'enfoncer dans la brèche et vous ridiculiser, se servant de ce que vous leur avez donné pour vous blesser.

Abby n'avait rien fait de tel pour l'instant, pas une seule remarque. Mais Marcus savait qu'elle le ferait, tôt ou tard. _Tout le monde le faisait._

\- Kane. J'attends l'ordonnance et j'arrive. Attends dans la voiture, ça ira plus vite.

\- Désolé mais ce n'est pas le protocole.

Abby lâcha un petit ricanement alors qu'elle corrigeait les doses d'antidouleur dans le dossier de son patient. Marcus serra la mâchoire.

_La brèche..._

\- Attend moi derrière la porte alors.

Il obtempéra et sortit de la salle d'examen non sans jeter un regard noir envers le médecin.

Thelonious s'approcha et toisa Abby de toute sa hauteur avant de déclarer d'une voix posée :

\- Dis à Jake que je l'attends avec impatience.

Abby leva le menton pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas intimidée par son numéro.

Il plissa les yeux et finit par sourire. Ce faux sourire mielleux qu'il servait à ses partisans et/ou adversaires politiques.

\- Je t'ai réduit tes calmants à un par jour pendant une semaine. Si ça va aussi bien que tu le dis alors tu n'auras pas mal. Sinon, tu reviendras pour me dire que j'avais raison.

Le maire ricana et prit le bout de papier qu'elle lui tendait avant de sortir. Lorsque la porte de la salle se referma derrière lui, Abby lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Autrefois, elle avait été ami avec cet homme. Autrefois, leurs familles respectives se retrouvaient pour des barbecues et des matchs de hockey.

_Puis tout avait changé._

Thelonious avait perdu sa femme et son fils dans un tragique accident, six ans auparavant, et il était devenu plus froid, plus fermé avec tout le monde, y comprit ses amis de longues dates.

Après cette dernière consultation, Abby rentra chez elle pour se changer avant de retrouver sa copine de toujours, _Callie Cartwig_.

Callie était la meilleure amie d'Abby depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. Elle avait assisté à sa remise de diplôme, son mariage et elle était venue la voir le jour de son accouchement.

Les deux femmes se racontaient absolument tout de leur vie et de leur petits soucis quotidiens.

Aussi, tous les jeudis soirs, après leurs boulots respectifs, elles se retrouvaient au _Moonlight_ , le meilleur bar à tapas du coin. C'était plutôt chic donc approprié pour une femme comme Abby mais aussi très détendu et atypique.

Arrivée à la maison, Abby entra en soupirant. Elle accrocha sa blouse au porte manteau de l'entrée et retira ses baskets.

\- Chérie ?!

_Deuxième soupir._

Elle allait devoir s'expliquer avec son mari et elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

\- J'arrive. Une seconde.

Elle posa ses clefs de voiture et détacha sa queue de cheval avant de s'avancer dans la salle à manger. Clarke était assise en bout de table et terminait ses devoirs.

\- Ça va ma chérie ?

\- Ouais... J'ai eu 16 en maths.

\- 16 ?! Pourquoi seulement 16 ?

La jeune blonde fit la moue et avant qu'elle puisse répondre Jake passa la tête dans la pièce.

\- Salut mon amour.

Il s'avança pour un baiser mais Abby se décala.

\- Tu vas d'abord m'expliquer ce qu'il t'as pris de dire à Jaha qu'on viendrait samedi.

\- Abby... Laisse moi d'abord te souhaiter bonsoir.

Il se mit derrière elle et lui massa les épaules doucement. Abby se détendit un peu sous ses mains mais n'oublia pas le fond du problème pour autant.

\- J'en ai marre que tu me force à fréquenter ces gens, Jake.

Elle ferma les yeux malgré elle.

\- Chut. Laisse toi aller un moment.

\- J'ai fini mes devoirs. Je peux jouer à la console maintenant ?!

Clarke regarda son père avec espoirs mais c'est sa mère qui répondit à sa place.

\- Tu devrais plutôt apprendre tes leçons pour la semaine prochaine. Samedi soir tu vas chez grand-mère et je voudrais que tu ait fini tes devoirs avant ton match de Hockey dimanche matin.

\- Abby, elle a déjà bien bossé ce soir.

Abby se tourna vers son mari et lui parla sèchement :

\- C'est ta faute. La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de nous embarquer dans une soirée sans intérêt.

Sur ces dernières paroles, _pleines de sagesse_ , Abby monta à l'étage pour se changer.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure passé àchercher le slim qui irait avec son débardeur, ou quelle pair d'escarpin elle devait mettre, elle se décida enfin et enfila ses vêtements.

Elle se coiffa rapidement, mit juste un trait de crayon sur ses ras de cils, rafraîchit son mascara et appliqua un gloss brillant sur ses petites lèvres.

La plupart du temps, Abby ne se maquillait pas où alors elle appliquait juste un peu d'anti cernes pour ne pas effrayer ses patients lorsqu'elle n'avait pas bien dormit.

Mais parfois, elle aimait se sentir belle.

Ce soir, elle voulait se sentir bien et boire des cocktails avec sa Cece. Si elle pouvait énerver son mari par la même occasion, c'était un bonus _non négligeable_.

Alors, belle et prête pour sa soirée, elle quitta sa petite famille et arriva à son rendez-vous dix bonnes minutes plus tard. Elle entra et chercha une tête brune du regard.

\- Abby! Hey!

La concernée cligna des yeux vers la personne qui l'appelait et sourit doucement. Elle s'approcha de la table où Cece l'attendait et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Salut ma belle. Sourit Callie.

Elle soupira dans l'étreinte avant de la lâcher et de venir s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Toi, tu es de mauvaise humeur ?! Je me trompe ?

\- Si seulement tu savais...

Abby se prit les tempes et les massa doucement.

\- Hey, on avait dit pas de têtes grincheuses.

Abby sourit et Callie lui tapa doucement l'épaule avec un sourire compatissant.

\- C'est vrai, excuse moi.

\- Allez, dis moi tout.

Pendant plus d'une demie heure, les deux amies se racontèrent leurs vies et leurs soucis. Abby lui expliqua à quel point elle s'était sentie piégé par Jake pour cette histoire de fête et à cela Callie lui avait répondu qu'au moins ce ne serait qu'une soirée.

\- C'est une soirée. Tous les ans. Avec les mêmes personnes et les mêmes discussions. Je commence à saturer.

\- Au moins tu ne travaille pas pour le maire.

Callie but le reste de son verre et commanda un troisième cosmo au serveur qui passait.

\- D'ailleurs je ne sait pas comment tu peux continuer à bosser là-bas.

\- Facile. Le salaire.

Les deux femmes rirent ensemble et Abby termina son deuxième verre de vin rouge.

Callie travaillait en tant qu'attachée de presse et responsable des communications pour le maire Jaha depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. Ils étaient amis depuis l'école eux aussi. Jake, Callie, Thelonious, ils avaient tous poursuivit leurs études dans la même université et ne s'étaient plus lâché depuis. Marcus, lui, avait connu Thelonious plus tôt et ne connaissait les autres que depuis qu'il travaillait pour Jaha.

Il était là depuis les début de Jaha en tant que maire, dix ans plus tôt, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment partit de leur cercle.

*******

Abby terminait son plat et buvait son troisième verre de vin rouge lorsqu'elle fut bousculée par quelqu'un derrière elle. Son débardeur blanc, immaculé se transforma en une toile d'art abstrait tachée de rouge pourpre.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?!

Elle se leva et pesta contre le coupable, presque aussi rouge de colère que le vin sur son haut :

\- Vous pouviez pas faire attention à vos gestes ?!

Callie se leva et prit sa serviette avant de venir aider son amie à tamponner le liquide. Lorsqu'Abby se tourna elle tomba des nus.

\- Kane ?!

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise mais redoublant de colère.

\- Excuse moi. Je me suis fais pousser.

Il avait l'air sincère mais Abby avait un besoin fou de se défouler sur quelqu'un ce soir.

\- Bien sûr. Rien n'est jamais de ta faute. Tu ne fais que suivre le protocole ?!

_Qu'est-ce quelle racontait ? Ça devait être le vin... trois verres c'était déjà beaucoup._

\- Abby, viens. On paye et on s'en va.

Callie lui tira doucement le bras pour essayer de convaincre son amie.

\- Non.

Elle garda ses yeux dans ceux de Kane.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Abby ?

Il était énervé et visiblement pas si sobre non plus. Il avait les pupilles dilatées et il sentait le rhum à plein nez.

_Était-il soûl ?_

\- Toi. Mon problème c'est toi et ta putain d'arrogance.

Callie ouvrit de grands yeux. _Depuis quand son amie sortait des insulte comme ça ?_ Mais Abby ne fit pas attention.

La tension qui se créa entre Kane et elle fit battre son cœur plus vite, ses veines palpitants d'une excitation invraisemblable.

Il dut la sentir aussi car son visage si impassible et fermé, laissait paraître une émotion bien particulière et reconnaissable entre milles.

_L'envie._

Abby sentit son entre jambe se réveiller violemment en le remarquant et son regard tomba sur les lèvres de Kane.

De son côté, Marcus avait sentit son corps se tendre. D'abord à cause de l'énervement puis à cause de la chaleur qui s'emparait de lui à la vue que lui offrait cette femme magnifique, en colère, portant un débardeur blanc... mouillé... sans soutien gorge apparement.

\- Abby, viens...

Insista Callie mais son amie se détacha d'elle et prit sa serviette, déviant son regard de Kane et brisant leur moment intense.

\- Je reviens. Commence à payer.

Abby se dirigea vers les toilettes du bar pour essayer de rattraper cette peine perdue et en même temps s'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme.

Quelques minutes et plusieurs frottements inutiles plus tard, elle abandonna en lâchant la serviette dans l'évier et en soupirant.

\- Putain de merde.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer.

\- Il est plus joli comme ça.

Déclara une voix d'homme derrière elle. Abby releva les yeux et le regarda à travers le miroir. Il venait d'entrer, sûrement pour s'excuser.

_Il s'y prend mal_ , pensa-t-elle.

\- Y a pas de quoi être fière.

Kane sourit en coin et s'avança faisant palpiter le cœur d'Abby frénétiquement.

\- Au contraire. J'ai réussi à faire jurer Abigail Griffin.

Abby baissa les yeux et sourit malgré elle avant de se tourner pour le regarder.

\- Amusant. Répliqua-t-elle.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui sourit sans le vouloir.

Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds et remarqua que pour une fois, il ne portait pas que du noir. Pas seulement en tout cas.

Il avait un teeshirt blanc, caché sous une veste en cuir noir, ses cheveux d'ordinaire plaqués en arrière étaient plus lâche.

Une boucle rebelle tombait devant ses yeux.

_Sexy_ , pensa-t-elle.

Ensuite, il portait un jean bleu foncé qui moulait vraiment bien son corps. Trop bien surement car elle remarqua la bosse spécifique à tous les hommes...

\- Excuse moi... Je ne regardait pas où j'allais et j'ai trébuché.

Il s'avança encore et Abby recula un peu, reprenant soudain conscience de ce que qu'elle faisait et d'où elle était. Elle fronça les sourcils mais garda un sourire en coin.

\- Je croyais que quelqu'un t'avais poussé.

Sa voix fût plus rauque que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Kane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma sans rien dire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant timidement et baissa les yeux.

_Le rendait-elle nerveux ?_

\- C'est bon. T'es pardonné. C'était pas mon préféré.

Elle sourit sincèrement et il la regarda, reconnaissant.

\- Je peux te payer le pressing si c'est nécessaire...

Abby ricana et récupéra la serviette dans l'évier, lui tournant le dos.

\- Pas la peine. Je crois que c'est la fin pour ce teeshirt.

Alors qu'elle essorait le bout de tissu, elle ne le vit pas s'avancer vers elle encore un peu plus et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, il était à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Son sang bouillonna dans tout son corps.

C'était peut-être la faute du vin, ou l'adrénaline que lui avait donné son coup de colère.

Abby prit le visage de Kane entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser passionnément, appuyant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec vigueur.


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que s'est il passé ?

Il était entré pour s'excuser. Il était entré dans les toilettes des dames du Moonlight, avec elle, pour s'excuser.

_Faux_.

S'il était honnête une seconde, il admettrait qu'il n'était pas là simplement pour s'excuser mais qu'il voulait la charmer. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'embrasse.

Embrasser Abby Griffin était un rêve interdit. Le fruit défendu qu'il devait à tout prix éviter de goûter.

_Le goût_... _Mon dieu ses lèvres avaient un goût exquis._

Il avait imaginé plusieurs fois ses lèvres et la saveur qu'elles auraient contre les siennes. Il avait déliré sur leurs douceur, leur avidité. Mais rien n'était comparable à la sensation réelle qu'elles lui procuraient.

Marcus Kane avait fantasmé sur Abby Griffin. Comme chaque homme dans cette ville.

C'est ce qu'il se disait pour se réconforter quand il se touchait la nuit en pensant à cette femme splendide et énervante. Il se rassurait en se disant que tout homme saint d'esprit et hétérosexuel avait fantasmé ne serait-ce qu'une fois sur elle. Peut-être même certaines femmes. Mais la réalité c'est que lui, ne l'avait pas fait qu'une seule fois.

En général, ces pensées l'envahissaient après une dispute corsée qu'ils avaient eut dans la journée ou pendant leurs réunions du conseil municipale. Elle le mettait hors de lui et étrangement, ça l'allumait au plus haut point.

Il ne savait pas que c'était réciproquepour cette femme insupportable.

Alors, quand il était entré dans les toilettes pour femmes, il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle l'embrasserait. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle le voulait autant que _lui_ la voulait.

\- Abby ?!

Elle lâcha ses lèvres en reprenant son souffle et ses esprits.

Callie venait de les surprendre dans leur échange incongru. Marcus s'écarta en restant dos à l'intruse, incapable de remettre son masque impenetrable habituel.

\- Callie...

Abby avait la voix plutôt rauque et ça excita Marcus encore un peu plus. Il serra le lavabo dans ses mains pour retirer ça de son esprit et se contrôler.

La porte claqua et les deux femmes avaient disparues.

Marcus se tourna et se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle depuis que Callie avait fait irruption dans la pièce. Il lâcha un long soupir et s'appuya contre l'évier, se regardant dans le miroir. Ses joues étaient encore colorées par la surprise et le désir, ses lèvres gonflées après ce baiser incroyable.

_Ça c'était réellement produit ? Ou faisait-il encore un rêve ?_

Si ce n'était que son esprit, Callie n'aurait pas été là pour les interrompre.

*******

\- Callie s'il te plaît. Laisse moi t'expliquer.

Abby courrait après sa meilleure amie avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa voiture sans même avoir eut des explications.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre.

\- Je t'en pris.

Elle réussit à l'attraper par le bras et lui tira doucement pour l'arrêter avant de la supplier du regard.

\- Tu trompe Jake depuis quand ?

\- Je... Quoi ?

\- Tu sais, je ne te juge pas si c'est le cas, mais je suis extrêmement déçue que tu ne m'ai pas fait assez confiance pour venir m'en parler.

Abby ne put réprimer un rire nerveux. Tout ceci était _ridicule_ et insultant.

\- Callie...

\- Marcus Kane ? Sérieusement ? Je croyais que tu le détestais.

\- C'est le cas. Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi, Callie. C'était juste, une pulsion.

\- Une pulsion ?

Callie plissa les yeux et examina son amie en mettant sa main sur son front avant de demander d'un ton sarcastique :

\- Tu es malade ou seulement soûl ?

Abby lui retira sa main et prit un air très sérieux.

Elle ne trompait pas son mari.

_Jamais._

_Pourtant n'était-ce pas un acte de tromperie ce qu'elle venait de faire ?_

\- Je suis ni malade ni soûl. Je vais rentrer auprès de l'homme que j'aime, le seul et unique homme avec qui je couche.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Abby laissa son amie pour rentrer chez elle, sans se retourner. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait finalement succombé à ses pulsions sexuelles envers Marcus Kane et le plus déstabilisant c'est qu'elle avait aimé ça. Assez pour en vouloir plus.

_Reprends-toi maintenant !_

Alors qu'elle roulait vers chez elle, vers sa famille, vers Jake. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la scène en boucle.

Elle, se tournant vers Marcus, l'embrassant durement, entrouvrant à peine les lèvres pour goûter les siennes. Elle était sur le point de sentir sa langue contre la sienne quand la porte s'était ouverte et que Callie les avait interrompu.

La colère de son amie était légitime mais Abby savait que c'était _bien plus que ça_.

Callie Cartwig était « _secrètement_ » amoureuse d'Abby depuis toujours. La jeune médecin le savait mais n'avait jamais partagé ses sentiments et elles n'en avaient jamais parlé ouvertement. Aussi, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de surprendre son amie à détourner le regard lorsqu'elle et Jake partageait des moments complices.

Ce qui était nouveau, c'était cet accès de jalousie incontrôlable qu'elle lui avait offert ce soir. Elle ne s'était encore jamais emporté de la sorte. _Pourquoi ?_

Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser...

Un _simple_ baiser.

Un baiser _anodin_ avec un homme _quelconque_.

Un baiser _doux_ et _fantastique_.

Un baiser _important_ avec un homme insupportablement _attirant_.

Alors que le doute affluait dans ses neurones, elle vit enfin sa maison se dessiner au bout de la rue.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Non seulement elle avait embrassé Kane mais en plus elle s'était disputée avec sa meilleure amie.

Jake allait s'apercevoir rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Qu'allait-Elle faire ?_

La panique commençait à monter alors qu'elle garait sa voiture dans son emplacement et qu'elle descendait.

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle sortit ses clefs de son sac à main.

Le maison était plongée dans le noir. Avec un peu de chance sa petite famille dormirait. Elle posa son trousseau de clefs en faisant le moins de bruit possible et retira ses escarpins pour être plus discrète sur les marches en bois.

La dernière grinça légèrement sous son poids et elle se stoppa, vérifiant que le silence régnait toujours.

Lorsqu'elle estima qu'elle avait attendu assez longtemps, la jeune femme s'avança sur le palier. Elle passa devant la chambre de Clarke et sourit en la voyant endormie.

Sa lampe de chevet était toujours allumée donc Abby s'avança doucement à l'intérieur pour venir l'éteindre.

Alors qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton, son attention fût happée par une feuille sur la table de nuit de sa fille. Elle la retourna et lut silencieusement.

_Madame, monsieur,_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que votre fille, Clarke Griffin, a été choisis pour représenter notre école au concours de sciences de cette année._

_L'événement se déroulera dans la salle commune de Polis Tower et durera toute la journée du 01/05/2019._

_Veuillez joindre votre autorisation ainsi que ce mot signé avant le vendredi 29 mars._

_Cordialement,_

_Principal Pike._

Abby souriait sans s'en rendre compte. Sa fille avait était choisit dans une école prestigieuse parmi plus de milles élèves. Elle avait toujours sût que son enfant était intelligente et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle la poussait sans arrêt plus loin.

Ce qui la tracassait, c'était le fait que Clarke ne l'ai pas mentionné plus tôt. La date butoir pour rendre le papier était le lendemain et si sa mère ne l'avait pas trouvé par hasard, adieu le concours de science.

Abby garda la feuille et admira son _bébé_ pendant une seconde. Ça n'en était plus vraiment un d'ailleurs.

Elle venait d'entrer en secondaire trois (4ème au collège en France.) et la petite blonde toujours souriante avait laissé place à une adolescente de treize ans, travaillée par les hormones.

Elle gardait néanmoins un rythme de travail soutenu et Abby se retrouvait beaucoup en elle de ce point de vue là.

Clarke ressemblait à Jake physiquement : les mêmes cheveux blonds, le même sourire, la même sensibilité. Mais son sens du travail provenait indéniablement de sa mère, ne ratant jamais aucun cours ni aucun entraînement de hockey. Elle s'appliquait dans ses devoirs et travaillait toujours plus dur, franchissant les obstacles à chaque fois. C'était ce que Jean Walters avait appris à sa fille qui elle-même l'avait transmis à Clarke.

Abby souhaitait que sa fille soit heureuse et épanouie dans sa vie, comme elle. À cette pensée, la jeune médecin se mit à réfléchir.

_Était-elle vraiment heureuse et épanouie ?_

Elle aimait son travail et sa fille. Son mari était aimant et gentil, sa maison grande et dans un quartier tranquille.

Abby avait _tout_ pour être bien mais elle n'arrivait pas à répondre à la question.

Tout ça s'éclipsa lorsque sa fille bougea à côté d'elle, dans son lit. Clarke continua de dormir et Abby replaça une de ses mèches qui tombait dans ses yeux, en souriant.

\- Mon bébé...

La maman fière déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de remonter sa couverture et de la laisser.

Ce petit moment avait quelque peu apaiser son esprit tourmenté et lorsqu'elle se faufila enfin dans son grand lit près de Jake, après s'être changé et démaquillé, son cœur battait un peu moins vite.

*******

Un verre de rhum à la main, Marcus Kane soignait le mal par le mal dans son petit appartement en centre ville d'Arkadia.

La soirée avait plutôt bien commencée. Ses collègues de travail l'avaient invités à venir voir le match de basket au Moonlight et prendre un verre. Comme ça n'arrivait pas si souvent que ça, il avait accepté de se détendre, pour une soirée seulement.

Il ne savait pas à ce moment là, qu'Abby Griffin tomberait _littéralement_ dans ses bras.

En y repensant, il eut un petit rire incrédule et but une gorgée avant de s'assoir sur son lit et de regarder les rues endormies qui se dessinaient devant lui.

Les lumières scintillantes des lampadaires formaient un halo de lumière au dessus de la ville et c'était quasiment impossible pour lui de se réconforter en regardant les étoiles.

C'était quelque chose que son père lui avait appris, l'une des rares choses dont il se souvenait.

Stefan s'asseyait à l'arrière de la maison, dans leur petit jardin et prenait son fils sur ses genoux. Ils passaient des heures ensemble à chasser les constellations et à deviner le nom des étoiles. Le petit Marcus regardait attentivement et buvait les paroles de son père, son _héros_ , à l'époque.

Souvent, Stefan devait ramener son petit qui s'était endormie dans ses bras alors qu'il expliquait pour la centième fois le concept de la gravitation.

_La gravitation..._

_\- C'est l'une des quatre interactions élémentaires de la physique, mon petit prince._

_Le jeune Marcus le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres alors que son père continuait :_

_\- C'est elle qui fait que deux masses s'attirent. Comme la Terre et le soleil, par exemple._

Marcus n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenir de son père mais celui-ci était resté intact.

La gravitation était venue dans son esprit lorsqu'il avait voulu s'expliquer pourquoi Abby Griffin l'avait embrassé.

Il avait d'abord pensé à la poursuivre pour la confronter à chaud mais il avait finalement décidé de la laisser pour y réfléchir d'abord seul.

En vérité, Il n'avait pas osé la retrouver pour lui demander ce qu'il lui avait prit. Il avait paniqué, ne sachant pas si elle lui pardonnerait un jour.

_Attendez, non !_

Marcus cligna des yeux et reconsidéra l'évènement dans son ensemble. Certes, il c'était avancé, certes il l'avait pratiquement poussée dans ses bras mais...

_Avait-il fait quelque de chose de mal ?_

_Non. Certainement pas._

C'était _elle_ qui s'était jetée sur lui. C'était _elle_ qui avait appuyé ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était _elle_ qui avait franchi la ligne rouge du désir et de l'infidélité.

Il soupira et termina son verre d'une traite en grimaçant.

La journée avait été longue, bien trop longue pour continuer à réfléchir sur ce que ce baiser signifiait et sur ce qu'il aurait dû faire face à ça. Aussi, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir alors il posa son verre sur son comptoir de cuisine et partit se changer. Il éteignit son téléphone sans prêter attention aux nombreux messages de sa mère. Il payerait pour ça demain.

Une fois sous ses couvertures, il regarda le plafond en se promettant d'aller trouver Abby, avant leur réunion du conseil à dix huit heures, le lendemain pour lui demander une explication.

Il se promit aussi de ne pas rêver d'elle et de ses lèvres mais son subconscient en avait décidé autrement.

Aussitôt ses paupières fermées, il se retrouva avec elle dans ces foutus toilettes, ses lèvres douces et envieuse dansant contre les siennes.


	4. Que la partie commence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est de pire en pire... ou est-ce que ça s'arrange ?

L'odeur du café noir, le matin, l'avait toujours aidé à la mettre de bonne humeur, même après des soirées compliquées.

Et dieu sait si ça avait été une soirée _compliquée_.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Abby s'était réveillée et avait été incapable de refermer l'œil ensuite. Elle avait donc finit sur le canapé du salon, devant un documentaire animalier. C'était son remède infaillible contre les insomnies et pourtant cette fois, même les requins bleus ne l'avaient pas aidé.

En y repensant, une anecdote plutôt amusante lui traversa l'esprit.

« _Les requins bleus se mordent entre eux dans un but romantique._ » C'était l'une des rares choses qu'Abby avait retenue de ses heures de sommeil perdues et ce petit commentaire l'avait touché au fond d'elle, ignorant la raison.

Les bâillements de Jake la firent redescendre de son nuage et elle lui tourna le dos. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Ce qu'elle avait fait la veille était clairement une trahison et elle ne savait pas si elle devait tout lui avouer ou garder le secret.

\- Tu es là ?! Jake passa ses mains sur ses hanches et au lieu de trouver ça sexy et chaud, le dégoût s'empara de la jeune femme. Il chuchota à son oreille en collant son corps contre le sien :

\- Salut... Il l'embrassa dans le cou et éloigna ses cheveux pour pouvoir mordiller son épaule.

\- Jake...

\- Je sais... je suis désolé pour hier. Il remonta sa bouche sur son lobe d'oreille et lui suça doucement. D'ordinaire c'était si bon, mais pas ce matin là.

\- Jake s'il te plaît.

\- On est pas obligés d'aller à ce gala de printemps. Il passa ses mains sous sa jupe et les remonta doucement le long de ses fesses.

Ce câlin était beaucoup trop dur à supporter pour Abby. C'était trop de culpabilité, de questions et de stress à la fois. Alors elle prit doucement ses poignets et l'arrêta avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Jake s'écarta d'elle et s'inquiéta, comprenant que sa femme habituellement si envieuse le matin, le repoussait. La femme en question se tourna et évita son regard le plus possible.

\- Rien. Je dois partir bosser, c'est tout.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui souleva le menton pour que ses yeux rencontre enfin les siens. Elle craignait qu'il comprenne avec un simple regard.

\- Abby... Tu m'en veux toujours pour cette soirée, c'est ça ?

\- Je... Abby se mordit la lèvre et entra dans le cercle vicieux du mensonge :

\- Oui.

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir m'excuser ?

\- Jake, j'ai pas le temps.

S'étant levée de bonne heure, elle était déjà prête à partir. Alors qu'elle enfilait sa petite veste et qu'elle passait son sac à main sur son épaule, elle parla à toute vitesse, se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

\- Dit à Clarke que j'ai signé son papier. Elle comprendra. Embrasse la pour moi. Jake la rattrapa devant la porte et la stoppa dans son élan :

\- J'ai vu que ton linge était taché. Tu veux que je passe au pressing ?

Des flashs de la soirée l'envahirent et elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié de faire trempé son débardeur blanc taché de vin rouge et de péchés.

\- Non. Non j'irais. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

\- Comme tu veux mais...

\- J'ai dit non, Jake ! Son mari ouvrit de grands yeux surprit face au ton que sa femme venait d'employer. Elle soupira et reprit plus doucement :

\- Dépose Clarke chez ma mère avant son entraînement, ce soir.

\- Je croyais que tu devais passer du temps avec elle.

\- Pas ce soir. J'ai... j'ai une situation délicate à régler.

Jake acquiesça et la laissa partir. Une fois en voiture, Abby souffla enfin.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de mentir à son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Il lui aurait suffit de dire qu'elle était désolée et que le vin lui avait tourné la tête, que Kane l'avait forcé...

Non ça n'aurait pas été correct. Elle avait voulu ce baiser avec cet homme et bien que ce soit dur à admettre pour l'instant, elle en voulait plus encore.

*******

Abby arriva à la clinique quelques minutes plus tard, son humeur toujours aussi médiocre. Elle ne remarqua pas le gros SUV de la mairie et lâcha un soupire de soulagement.

_Il n'était pas là._

Alors que la jeune médecin sortait de l'ascenseur, la silhouette droite et carrée de Marcus Kane lui apparue devant sa porte de bureau.

La gorge d'Abby se noua et son coeur battit la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, pulsant le sang dans son corps à une vitesse folle jusqu'à son cerveau. Le doute se diffusa dans son esprit et sentit les questions s'accumuler.

_Que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-il venu ? Était-il là pour elle ? Pourquoi était-il venu ?_

_Tu sais pourquoi._ Lui rétorqua sèchement sa conscience.

Elle déglutit et s'avança la tête haute, l'abordant comme si tout était normal et que ses lèvres n'avaient pas gouté les siennes la nuit dernière.

\- Kane.

Elle ouvrit son bureau et entra. Il la suivit sans rien ajouter et alors qu'elle posait ses affaires et qu'elle s'asseyait comme elle le faisait toujours, il resta debout devant le bureau.

Il la regardait, ses yeux chocolats noirs perçants, sondant les siens à la recherche d'un signe de regrets, de désolation, de dégoûts... mais ce qu'il vit était une émotion inattendue.

Abby le fixait, son souffle court, le désir embrasant ses iris. Avec surprise, elle se rendit compte qu'elle le voulait plus que tout et la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans cette pièce devint très vite insoutenable.

Elle se leva et s'approcha avec hésitation, la tête baissée pour essayer de cacher le feu ardent qui s'emparait de son cou et de ses joues.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier soir. J'avais bu et j'étais en colère contre mon mari...

Marcus ne dit rien et continua de la regarder sans sourciller alors elle continua en s'avançant toujours prudemment :

\- C'est arrivé et je n'aurais jamais dût... faire ce que j'ai fais. Je suis mariée et j'ai une fille et c'était déplacé envers toi. J'aimerais qu'on oublie, s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme s'était avancé plus près que prévu et le parfum de Marcus lui chatouilla les narines, envoyant les notes de musc boisé tourner dans la zone olfactive de son cerveau et déclenchant des émotions plus qu'inconvenante dans son esprit. Elle déglutit pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle mais c'était en vain.

\- Kane je...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, Kane répondit à leurs besoins primaires mutuels et l'embrassa brutalement, arrêtant le flux de paroles sur ses lèvres.

Tout resta flou pendant un moment mais le désir qui s'épanouissait en elle prit vite le dessus sur ses craintes et ses devoirs. Sa bouche bougea contre la sienne et ses mains s'accrochèrent à ce costume noir irréprochable, l'attirant contre elle pour plus...

_Plus de bouche, plus de langue, plus de cet homme insupportablement sexy._

Marcus comprit le message et la poussa contre le mur, forçant par la même occasion sa langue dans sa bouche, rencontrant la sienne. Ils gémirent tous les deux et s'embrassèrent sans s'arrêter.

Les mains de Marcus remontèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il enroulait sa langue à la sienne. Abby gémit encore, surprise par cet homme chaud et viril. Il était tellement bouillant.

Un cadre tomba alors elle lâcha ses lèvres pour constater les dégâts et il en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou, mordillant et léchant sa peau douce.

Abby ne put empêcher le gémissement de plaisir sortir de ses poumons. _C'était bon, oh mon dieu tellement bon._

Marcus quand à lui s'était laissé allé à ses pulsions animales, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, voir jamais.

Quand il l'avait vu arriver, dans sa jupe et son chemisier parfaitement repassés, ses cheveux tirés dans un chignon impeccable, la bête qui sommeillait en lui avait surgit. Lorsqu'elle avait prit la parole, tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser était le goût de ses lèvres et le plaisir qu'il aurait à la prendre sur son bureau.

Alors qu'il allait commencer à dégrafer son chemisier, la poignée de la porte bougea et il se recula aussi vite que l'éclair. Il tourna le dos à la porte pour cacher ses joues roses et la bosse énorme qui venait de se former dans son pantalon.

Abby, quand à elle, eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que Jackson entrait dans le bureau, une pile de dossiers dans les bras.

\- Abby, je voulais... Oh, je dérange.

La concernée allait répondre mais Marcus se tourna et la prit de court :

\- Non, je partais.

Il avait reprit un masque neutre et impassible.

Abby se demanda comment il pouvait passer d'une attitude bestiale et torride à froide et coincée en à peine quelques secondes.

Kane dépassa Jackson et le jeune médecin entra.

\- Toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois. Il posa les dossiers sur le bureau d'Abby avant de se tourner vers elle :

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air... bien.

Abby cligna des yeux et replaça quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles. Son chignon si impeccablement réalisé encore quelques secondes plus tôt ne tenait pratiquement plus aucun cheveux et son chemisier si bien repassé et bien rangé, sortait de sa jupe droite.

\- Je vais bien. Dit-elle en se penchant pour ramasser son cadre.

La vitre était cassé mais son diplôme d'état était intact.

\- D'accord... Tu as des patients souffrant de nausées et de maux de tête qui attendent. Les dossiers sont là.

\- Tu leurs a donné le traitement standard ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des nouveaux patients... Abby fronça les sourcils et prit le premier dossier.

\- Merci, Jackson. Je vais regarder ça.

*******

La journée fût longue et épuisante mais Abby ne pensa ni à Marcus ni à sa culpabilité. Les cas qu'elle avait eut présentaient des symptômes plutôt répandus en ce moment et elle commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas une épidémie. Elle avait encore le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment. Pour l'heure, elle devait aller voir quelqu'un.

Ce matin en s'habillant, elle s'était décidée à venir trouver Kane dans son bureau à la mairie, après le travail. Mais finalement c'était lui qui était venu à elle. Trop occupée pour y penser au travail, la jeune femme n'avait pas eut le temps de se demander si c'était bien judicieux de le revoir le soir. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Abby était une femme têtue qui aimait avoir le dernier mot.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle entra dans la mairie, un quart d'heure après être sortie du boulot.

C'était un très beau bâtiment, moderne et à la pointe de la technologie, ce qui n'était pas forcément un bon point pour Abby qui devait appelé à l'aide à chaque fois qu'elle voulait changer le fond d'écran de son téléphone.

En soupirant, elle passa les porte automatique de l'entrée et se retrouva dans le hall de l'accueil. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux pour de bon lorsque son troisième patient lui avait lancé ce même regard perplexe qu'elle avait rencontré tout au long de la journée à cause de son chignon en désordre.

_Putain de Kane._

Abby fit un pas vers le bureau de Kane, ignorant la petite voix au fond d'elle qui lui disait de ne pas le faire.

Une petite jeune, blonde comme les blés, se redressa sur son siège, derrière le comptoir de la reception et posa son magazine, faisant un grand sourire au médecin lorsqu'elle l'aperçu.

\- Je peux vous aider, docteur Griffin ?

\- Harper, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de m'appeler Abby ? Elle sourit à la jeune femme.

\- Oui désolée... Abby. La reunion n'est qu'à 18 heures et il n'est que...Harper fronça les sourcils et Abby l'interrompit:

\- 17 heures, je sais. Je suis venue m'entretenir avec le conseiller Kane. Est-il disponible ?

\- Euh, oui je crois. Laissez-moi vérifier.

Elle tapa sur son ordinateur et chercha les horaires de rendez-vous de Mr Kane avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Il n'est plus en rendez-vous, vous pouvez y aller.

Harper lui fit un grand sourire et retourna à son magazines de paint ball. Elle était toujours en train de lire ou de parler d'arme à peinture et de protection en tout genre, depuis aussi longtemps qu'Abby puisse s'en souvenir. _La jeunesse de nos jours..._

Abby n'était pas si vieille, elle n'était que dans la trentaine mais lorsqu'elle voyait Harper, Jackson ou encore sa fille, elle se prenait un coup de vieux.

C'est en réprimant ce sentiment désagréable, qu'elle entra dans le bureau de Kane.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'entrer qu'il prenait déjà la parole.

\- Harper, je voudrais le rapport sur...

Il leva les yeux et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il la vit. Elle était plus fatiguée que ce matin, les cernes commençant à se dessiner sous ses yeux noisettes et ses vêtements étaient légèrement froissés mais dieu qu'elle était belle.

_Toujours_ , pensa-t-il.

\- Je dérange peut-être ? Elle avait un ton plutôt dur et déterminé.

_Typiquement Abby._

Il sourit discrètement à cette pensée et se leva en lissant sa cravate.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Abby entra et referma derrière elle. Il passa devant son bureau et s'assit sur le bord en plissant les yeux, intrigué de découvrir comment aller tourner cette conversation.

\- Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Il insista sur le mot _plaisir_ pour faire écho à ses paroles de la veille. Elle sourit en coin et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il avala durement en remarquant la forme de ses seins s'accentuer, sentant un frisson parcourir son dos.

\- Tu m'as embrassé. Déclara-t-elle, de but en blanc.

\- Tu l'as fait la première. Dit-il de la même façon.

Ils se tinrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques minutes puis Abby changea de tactique. Elle s'avança lentement et de façon sensuelle, posant son sac sur l'une des chaise et s'arrêtant une fois arrivée à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

Il fût obligé de lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens et un sentiment de pouvoir envahit Abby alors qu'elle le toisait. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent à cause de sa taille mais quand c'était le cas, elle en profitait.

\- Tu crois pouvoir faire tout ce que tu veux mais tu as tors.

Kane déglutit mais ne répondit rien, alors elle continua :

\- J'espère que tu as bien profiter, parce que ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

Il se leva, inversant les rôles et faisant perdre à Abby le peu de contrôle qu'elle croyait posséder.

\- Tu crois ? J'ai l'impression que je te trouble.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule.

Elle leva le menton et retint ses pulsions. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser _encore_... de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé ce matin. Et c'était tellement dur de résister lorsqu'il était si près d'elle, regardant ses lèvres en se mordant les siennes, sachant pertinemment qu'il était en position de force et que, oui, il la troublait plus que tout.

\- Je croyais... que tu me détestais.

Sa voix était plus douce, plus basse aussi, comme un murmure.

C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, après tant d'année de regard froid et de discours dénués d'émotion, qu'il montrait un côté plus doux et plus attachant. Il n'avait rien du Marcus Kane froid et distant des réunions et Abby fondait, littéralement face à cet aspect de sa personnalité.

\- C'est le cas...

Elle haleta lorsqu'il caressa sa cuisse avec ses doigts, juste au bord de sa jupe, effleurant à peine sa peau.

\- Ton corps dit le contraire.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et leurs nez se frôlaient presque. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Kane remonta sa main, la passant sous sa jupe et la soulevant au passage.

Un picotement traversa toute la jambe d'Abby et remonta le long de son corps. Elle savait ce qui se passerait si elle ne faisait rien.

\- Kane...

\- Chuuut...

Il frôla sa joue avec ses lèvres et vint chuchoter à son oreille, la voix suave :

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, laisse moi finir.

Il murmura ces derniers mots en glissant son pousse vers son entrejambes, caressant plus franchement sa cuisse et sentant sa petite culotte mouillée par son désir.

_Le désir qu'elle a pour toi_ , pensa-t-il.

Il appuya son pouce sur le tissu et la caressa comme il avait imaginé le faire un nombre incalculable de fois.

Abby n'eut pas d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux et de soupirer doucement, ses envies prenant le dessus sur la raison, savourant le toucher expert de Marcus Kane sur son clitoris.

*******

À quelques kilomètres de là, une adolescente aux cheveux blonds et auxyeux bleus azur attendaient sa mère sous le porche de sa grand-mère, se demandant si pour une fois, elle serait à l'heure à son entraînement de hockey.

Se demandant si sa mère ce souviendrait d'elle...

_Pour une fois_ , supplia-t-elle en silence.

Clarke avait eut de l'espoir ce matin, lorsque son papa lui avait annoncé que sa mère lui avait signé son autorisation de sortie. Elle avait aussi été surprise. Sa mère avait fait attention à sa vie et à ce qu'elle faisait en cours ce qui étais rare voir quasiment miraculeux.

Et ce tout petit espoir que Clarke chérissait commençait à partir en lambeau à chaque seconde qu'elle passait à guetter son arrivée, relevant la tête à chaque voiture.

\- Rentre, ma chérie. Je sais qu'elle va arriver et tu seras à l'heure.

Même si la jeune adolescente voulait écouter sa grand-mère et la croire, au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était un mensonge. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement.

\- Ce serait bien la première fois.


	5. Révélation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby commence à comprendre quelques petites choses sur ses sentiments.

_Continue._

_Continue, ne t'arrête pas._

C'était un mantra dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait posé ses mains sur sa peau si douce.

Marcus caressait Abby et il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Sa peau était aussi douce et agréable que dans ses rêves sinon plus, son souffle contre sa joue envoyait des frissons faisant remuer son sexe dans son pantalon de costume serré.

_Pourvu que personne ne nous interrompe cette fois-ci_. Pensa-t-il.

Depuis l'incident de ce matin, il maudissait la terre entière et surtout ce Jackson. S'il n'était pas entré dans le bureau d'Abby, il aurait put continuer à faire tourner sa langue dans la bouche de cette femme fabuleuse.

Il aurait put défaire son chemisier et caresser son ventre et ses côtes interdites, sentir les picotements lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'il aurait glissé ses mains dans son dos. Il aurait put avoir accès à son soutien gorge et ses seins si beau et si ferme.

_Ses seins..._

Ses pensées avaient été hantées par ses courbes toute la journée, autant dire que ses dossiers n'étaient pas aussi bien remplis et tenus que d'habitude.

Et maintenant il l'effleurait, la touchait... la caressait.

_Enfin_. Soupira-t-il intérieurement. Mais en réalité, son esprit était en sourdine, seul son corps et ses pulsions répondaient.

Il réalisa qu'il chatouillait le clitoris d'Abigail Griffin, à travers un string qui semblait être en soie au touché. Il n'imaginait pas Abby Griffin porter autre chose de toutes manière. Il ne comprit ce qu'il faisait que lorsque le téléphone de son bureau se mit à sonner et qu'elle le poussa doucement, redescendant sa jupe sur ses cuisses parfaites.

\- Kane...

\- Laisse sonner.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et glissa son autre main dans son dos pour la coller contre son corps. Il l'entendit lâcher un gémissement délicieux mais ce téléphone infernale tinta à nouveau et il fut repoussé. _Encore..._

Cette fois, il ne força pas les choses et soupira, exaspéré, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il prit le téléphone et répondit d'une voix agacée.

\- Oui, quoi ? Hmm... hmm... bien, parfait je le ferais.

Abby lui avait tourné le dos, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur son coeur palpitant et son envie incroyablement grandissante pour Marcus Kane.

Il la regarda alors qu'il discutait au téléphone et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était qu'il l'avait touché le plus intimement possible.

_Tu l'as touché là où seul son mari la touche..._

Cette pensée assombrit quelque peu le tableau, ses yeux devenant dur et froids, reprenant une attitude de coincé. La voix de sa réceptionniste le ramena sur terre.

\- Harper... Harper je sais. Je serais à l'heure et la conseillère Griffin aussi. Merci.

Il raccrocha et s'approcha d'elle doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer et ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle s'enfuit, glissant littéralement entre ses doigts. Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa.

Elle tourna la poignée et partit le plus vite possible, le laissant pantelant dans son bureau austère et sans âme.

_Tu es allé trop loin, idiot._

*******

Abby entra dans sa voiture, se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenue son souffle depuis qu'elle avait dépassé la porte de ce bureau plein de tentation. Elle reprit alors une grande inspiration et laissa tomber son front contre le volant.

_À quoi pensais-tu ?_

Tout ça devenait ridicule. Toute cette attraction soudaine pour Kane était insensée et impardonnable.

Un baiser. Deux baiser. Des caresses... Comment tout cela allait-Il finir ?

_Mal._

De tous les films qu'elle avait vu, de tous les livres, les poèmes, les faits divers... Les histoires d'adultère se finissait toujours mal. Soit pour la personne infidèle, soit pour la personne trompée, soit pour l'amant ou l'amante.

Son téléphone sonna et s'alluma dans son porte gobelet. Elle soupira et regarda le message avant de paniquer.

**De: Clarke**

**Maman t'es où ? Si tu voulais pas m'amener, t'avais qu'as le dire plus tôt... j'aurais demandé à papa.**

_Non..._

Abby regarda l'heure et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il était 17h33 et Clarke n'était toujours pas à son entraînement prévu initialement à 17h30, ce qui voulait dire en tenue et sur le terrain pour il y a trois minutes.

\- Merde!

Elle conduisit le plus vite possible, évitant de justesse un accident avec une moto et un carambolage avec une autre voiture avant de pouvoir enfin se garer grossièrement dans l'allée, devant la maison de sa mère.

Clarke n'était pas sour le porche comme prévu. Abby soupira sachant pertinemment ce qu'il lui restait à faire: Elle allait devoir entrer pour chercher sa fille et donc se confronter à sa mère.

_Génial._ Pensa-t-elle.

Abby éteignit le moteur et entra dans la maison de son enfance en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Si elle pouvait récupérer sa fille vite et discrètement, ce serait parfait.

Malheureusement, Jean ne lui laissa pas la chance de lui échapper. À elle et à son _sermon._

\- Nous t'attendons depuis plus de vingt minute, Abigail Walters.

Abby soupira et entra dans le salon aux doubles portes en bois massif, décoré à l'ancienne, du bois et de la brique de partout, la cheminée prédominante sur le reste du mobilier couleur crème pâle.

\- C'est Abby et je m'appelle Griffin depuis plus de 15 ans, maman.

En prononçant le nom de son mari, une pointe de honte et de culpabilité piqua le cœur d'Abby. _Quelle garce elle faisait._

\- Ne commence pas. Explique plutôt à ta fille pourquoi elle va encore devoir arriver en retard à son entraînement de Hockey.

Jean désigna une Clarke déçue, tête baissée, regardant ses doigts sur le petit siège dans le coin. Abby serra la mâchoire et lança un regard noir à sa mère avant de s'approcher de sa tête blonde.

\- Clarke... chérie.

Elle posa sa main sur les siennes mais la jeune adolescente les retira et se leva.

\- Allons-y.

Elle ne laissa pas Abby rétorquer et sortit de la maison, la faisant soupirer en la regardant partir tristement.

\- C'est inacceptable en tant que mère, Abigail.

Abby vit rouge.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se lance dans cette discussion maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut-il dire ? J'ai toujours été une bonne mère pour toi.

Abby ricana et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- On ne va pas se disputer maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Que faisais-tu au juste pour en oublier ta fille ?

Abby s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, Jean sur ses pas. Elle se tourna vers sa mère et déglutit, se préparant à mentir.

_Encore..._

\- J'avais un patient.

\- Bien sûr. Tu es bien la fille de ton père, il n'y a pas de doute possible.

\- Papa était un homme bien. Je serai honorée de devenir au moins la moitié de ce qu'il était.

Jean sourit en coin et son regard perçant sonda les yeux de sa fille.

\- Si seulement tu voyais tout ce que j'ai fais, tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi.

Abby leva les main et se recula avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Bien. Cette discussion est terminée.

\- Pour l'instant, Abigail.

Abby secoua la tête et rejoignit Clarke dans la voiture. Elle avait mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et regardait par la fenêtre le visage fermé par la tristesse et la colère.

_Tu as merdé, Abby._

Elle quitta l'allée de pierre de la maison de sa mère et prit la route vers la patinoire. Clarke resta silencieuse et dans sa bulle et plus la route défilait, plus Abby sentait la colère monter. Un colère illégitime bien sur, parce que c'était elle qui était en faute ici mais c'était incontrôlable, bien plus fort qu'elle et sa volonté.

Elle arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté et tira sur les écouteurs de sa fille.

\- Maintenant ça suffit!

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

Clarke la regarda avec le même regard déterminé que sa mère lui envoyait.

\- Mon problème ? Non mais j'espère que tu te fous de moi!

\- Tu es arrivée vingts minutes en retard et je vais devoir faire du renforcement en punition à cause de toi! Je te déteste.

Abby déglutit face aux mots si rudes de sa fille et fit de son mieux pour cacher la blessure dans son cœur. Son regard s'adouci et elle la regarda avec tristesse.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me parle pas ? Je pourrais...

\- Tu pourrais quoi ? Faire attention à moi pour une fois ?

Clarke regarda devant elle en croisant les bras.

\- Chérie...

\- Je vais être encore plus en retard que je ne le suis déjà. Tu peux rouler s'te plaît.

Abby baissa les yeux et retint ses larmes, se promettant de les laisser sortir plus tard, quand personne ne la verrait s'effondrer.

_« Ne pleure jamais devant les autres, Abigail. C'est un signe de faiblesse et la faiblesse ne se pardonne pas dans ce monde impitoyable. »_

Les paroles de Jean Walters résonnaient encore une fois dans l'esprit d'Abby comme si quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle pense, sa mère était là pour la remettre sur le droit chemin, ou en tout cas sur le chemin _qu'elle_ estimait droit pour sa fille unique.

Abby n'avait donc jamais pleuré en public, ni devant ses amies, ni Callie, ni même Jake. 

La jeune médecin reprit la route en mettant ses sentiments douloureux de côtés et déposa sa fille à son entraînement avec plus d'un quart d'heure de retard.

\- Papa viendra te chercher.

\- C'est ça.

Aussitôt la voiture arrêtée, Clarke descendit sans même un mot de plus.

Abby reprit le chemin vers la mairie et s'arrêta presque 5 minutes après pour pleurer, seule, dans sa voiture, au milieu des bois.

*******

Marcus arpentait la salle de réunion en réfléchissant à la situation. Il lui fallait un plan d'attaque. Toute sa vie il avait planifier la moindre chose qui se passait, ne serais-ce que dans son travail mais aussi dans sa vie privée.

Le départ précipité et incontrôlable de son père étant jeune lui avait apprit à prévoir un plan et à s'y tenir à la lettre pour éviter d'être au dépourvu et de souffrir à nouveau.

S'il voulait séduire Abby, il lui faudrait un plan solide et s'y tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans son lit.

La pensée le dégoûta.

Depuis quand voulait-Il simplement coucher avec une femme sans même prendre en compte sa situation. Et ce n'était pas simplement une femme... c'était Abby et elle était mariée et heureuse en ménage.

_Alors pourquoi t'a-t-elle embrassé ? Était-elle vraiment heureuse ?_

Tout ça ne faisait que l'embrouiller encore plus entre ses désirs à lui et les siens ainsi qu'à leurs besoins et leurs morales respectives.

Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent quand elle franchit les portes en vitre tintées de la salle de reunion. Il s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. La tristesse était tout sauf ce à quoi il s'attendait à lire sur elle.

Abby avait un mouchoir à la main et malgré ses tentatives désespérées pour les cacher, les marques rouges sous ses yeux indiquaient clairement qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle le regarda à peine, détournant ses yeux des siens presque aussitôt qu'elle les avait croisé.

\- Abby...

Il s'avança vers elle mais elle se recula pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer leur proximité pour l'instant.

\- Non, stop.

\- On doit discuter.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et pour la troisième fois de sa vie seulement, elle vit autre chose que de la prétention et du mépris dans les yeux de Kane. Il avait l'air... _inquiet_.

\- On doit arrêter...

_Quoi donc ? Qu'avaient-ils commencé exactement ? Un flirt ? C'était plus que ça après les caresses de toutes à l'heure... Une aventure ?_ Une vague de nausée s'empara d'Abby en pensant à ce mot. Marcus dût le lire sur son visage ou dans sa gestuelle car il se racla la gorge et se recula.

\- Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. Tu as commencé...

\- J'étais ivre!

Il la regarda surprit et choqué et Abby comprit qu'elle l'avait blessé. _C'était donc ce à quoi ressemblait le visage de Kane quand il était blessé ?!_

\- Très bien. Parfait.

Le marcus Kane froid et irascible refit surface et le coeur d'Abby se serra sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle réagissait comme si cet homme insupportable était quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Jusqu'à ce baiser dans ce bar, il était juste Kane l'insupportable. Depuis le baiser dans ce bar, il était devenu Kane, le conseiller mystérieux qu'elle rêvait de chevaucher à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

_Serait-elle capable de lui avouer tout ça ou le garderait-Elle pour elle et continuerait-Elle à vivre sa petite vie tranquille ?_

L'avenir le lui dirait assez tôt. Pour l'heure, Thelonious et son nouvel associé entraient et la réunion débutait rapidement, obligeant Abby et Marcus à terminer leur conversation sur... _un mensonge_.

*******

\- Tu n'as aucun droit.

\- Bien sur que si. Je suis le superviseur de la protection de cet hôpital et comme Thelonious vient si bien de le dire, les médecins et infirmiers ne prennent pas assez en compte le protocole de sécurité.

\- Tu fais ça pour m'énerver, Kane!

Thelonious se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira lourdement. Ils se prenaient la tête pour une histoire de transparence avec les patients et la mise sous clefs de certains médicaments.

Mais les conseillers avaient l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Abby et Kane trouvaient toujours un sujet de discorde et s'y accrochait férocement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux lâche le morceau. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais et Thelonious devait les interrompre à chaque fois, c'est à dire à _chaque_ réunion.

\- Bien stop. Abby, tu avais un rapport à me présenter ?

Thelonious tendit la main vers Abby calmement mais Kane continua.

\- Les médicaments à risque devraient être sous clefs et tu le sais.

\- Si tu continue, je te jure...

Thelonious tapa un petit coup sec sur la table et les deux combattants acharnés s'arrêtèrent avant de le regarder.

\- Bien. Puis-je avoir ce dossier et l'attention en même temps ?

Abby lui tendit le dossier sur ses malades récurrents et inquiétant et regarda Kane à nouveau, prête à en arriver aux mains si cela devenait nécessaire.

_Ça c'était normal_. C'était ce qu'il se passait tout le temps et Abby y trouva un certain réconfort suite aux évènements récents. C'était une réunion banale, sans aucune drague, sans flirt, sans baiser, sans touché... Rien qu'une réunion ordinaire, Kane la dévisageant et souriant en coin de la manière la plus exécrable possible pour la faire sortir de ses gonds et Abby faisant exprès de lui répondre à chaque fois.

Alors qu'ils avaient les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre, Abby ne put s'empêcher de penser à ces requins qu'elle avait regardé tourner dans l'écran de son salon la majorité de la nuit. « _Les requins bleus se mordent entre eux dans un but romantique._ » Et si c'était ce que Kane et elle faisait depuis tant d'année ? Faisaient-ils monter la tension, se mordant à coup d'arguments et d'accusations sanglantes jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, la tension soit irrespirable et pousse l'un d'entre eux à tomber dans les bras de l'autre ? Était-ce pour ça qu'Abby avait capturer les lèvres de son plus grand rival ?

Ses pensées et toutes ses questions l'avaient emmené tellement loin qu'elle ne remarqua la fin de la réunion que lorsque tout le monde se leva. Elle se leva aussi en essayant de revenir à la réalité et remarqua Kane qui sortait.

Elle devait lui parler immédiatement. Ils devaient discuter.

Abby quitta la pièce et s'avança pour le rattraper mais une autre main féminine glissa sur le biceps de Kane. La jeune médecin fut clouée sur place par la surprise et la stupéfaction: Callie l'avait devancé et même si le geste avait était rapide il était aussi plus que familier pour seulement deux collègues.

Et soudain, Abby comprit ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Callie avait piqué une crise hier soir, pourquoi elle s'était mise en colère envers elle sans réelle raison apparente.

_Callie Cartwig et Marcus Kane avaient une liaison secrète._

Tout était si clair maintenant... Callie avait surprit son amant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Toute la colère qu'Abby pouvait ressentir envers elle pour l'avoir accusé d'adultère sans même discuter s'envola et la tristesse prit le dessus. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parler ?

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi..._

Bien sur. Si Callie était venue voir Abby pour lui dire qu'elle fréquentait ce cretin de Marcus Kane, elle l'aurait sermonné sur ce qui était bon pour elle et sur le fait qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Exactement comme sa mère le faisait avec les personnes de son entourage...

_Tu deviens encore pire qu'elle et pourtant tu ne veux pas lui ressembler._

Abby déglutit à cette pensée et décida de briser cette gêne entre sa meilleure amie et elle, s'avançant vers eux doucement.

\- Callie... on peut parler s'il te plaît ?

Elle parla le plus doucement possible et Callie du voir sa tristesse dans ses yeux puisque ses traits s'adoucir peu à peu.

\- Bien sur.

Elle sourit doucement et se tourna vers Marcus:

\- Quelle heure demain soir ?

\- Le bal commence à 19 heures 30 donc et quart ?!

\- Parfait.

Elle sourit et Kane les laissa en lançant un dernière regard à une Abby plus que confuse. _Demain soir... le bal._ Callie irait donc avec Kane au bal du printemps.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? Abby ?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et regarda son amie.

\- Pardon... oui, euh... Tu vas vraiment au bal avec lui ?

Abby remarqua la façon dont Callie serra la mâchoire et tendit ses muscles.

\- Oui quel est le problème ? Tu y vas avec ton mari.

\- Aucun problème... non vraiment aucun. C'est juste...

Callie lui coupa la parole:

\- Bien. Parce que tu ne peux pas tous les avoir.

Abby ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Callie se recula et partit avant. Elle avait l'air pressée de terminer cette conversation et la jeune médecin pouvait le comprendre. Au lieu de s'excuser pour son comportement, elle l'avait encore jugé.

Si elle voulait aller au bal avec Kane, très bien. Pourquoi ça la gênerait ? Effectivement Abby y serait avec Jake et ce serait une des soirées les plus ennuyantes de sa vie. Pourquoi voudrait-Elle que Kane y aille seul ? Était-elle.... Non impossible.

_Tu es jalouse._


	6. Le bal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fête du printemps est là. Comment Kane et Abby vont-ils la surmonter ?

\- Marcus, mon chéri, laisse moi t'aider.

\- Non. Je devrais savoir nouer un putain de nœud de papillon à 35 ans.

Marcus essayait de nouer son nœud de papillon depuis bientôt vingt minutes et le résultat n'était pas des plus probants. Il faut dire que la nervosité ne l'aidait pas.

Ses mains tremblaient d'appréhension et la chaleur était insoutenable sous cette chemise et cette veste de costume alors que la soirée n'avait même pas encore commencée.

\- Marcus...

\- Maman, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis plus un gamin.

Vera se leva du lit d'enfance de son fils et vint près de lui avant de poser une douce main sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'es plus un enfant mais tu es mon fils. Laisse moi faire.

Elle lui parla avec un tel calme que Marcus se détendit un peu. Il avait du mal avec ce genre de fête guindées. Il détestait la foule et encore moins la foule chic, lui rappelant qu'il ne ferait jamais partit de ce monde. Son costume était une location et il utiliserait sa voiture de fonction pour ne pas faire pitié quand il irait chercher Callie avec sa petite voiture à 3 portes, bleue...

\- Je n'aime pas ces soirées...

\- Je sais mon chéri. Mais tu le fait pour la bonne figure.

Marcus soupira et regarda le travail de sa mère. Il se demanda alors comment elle savait faire les nœuds aussi facilement puis l'image d'une Vera plus jeune faisant le nœud papillon à son mari fit remonter l'amertume dans sa bouche. Il serra la mâchoire et Vera le regarda tristement, sachant instinctivement ce à quoi pensait son fils.

\- Tu es très beau.

Il sourit doucement à sa mère, la seule ayant le droit à ce sourire précieux.

\- Merci maman.

Vera lui tapota les épaules de son costume et s'écarta.

\- Allez, il est temps d'y aller. Tu passeras me raconter demain soir ?

\- Bien sur.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la maison de son enfance en lâchant un soupir. Pratiquement chaque soir, Marcus passait chez sa mère pour lui raconter sa journée ou pour seulement s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Ce samedi soir, il était venu avec son costume pour qu'elle l'aide à se préparer comme ils le faisaient tous les ans. Se préparer à sourire à des gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas ou qu'il ne connaissait tout simplement pas, se préparer à danser alors qu'il détestait ça, se préparer à arriver au bras d'une femme alors qu'il en désirait une autre, une femme inaccessible, de part son rang dans la société, son caractère et son mariage.

_Cette soirée serait longue..._

*******

Abby enfilait sa longue robe noire alors que Jake se préparait dans leur salle de bain. Elle n'avait toujours aucune envie d'y aller et encore moins maintenant qu'elle savait que Kane y serait avec sa meilleure amie.

_Il faut que tu arrête!_

Elle soupira et remonta son décolleté avant de se regarder dans le miroir de leur dressing. Elle avait essayé plusieurs tenues pour faire traîner les choses mais aussi parce qu'elle ne trouvait la tenue qui la rendait belle et sexy. Son reflet renvoya une belle femme mince et musclée et des courbes bien moulées par la robe qu'elle avait finalement choisit.

_Celle-ci est parfaite._

\- Mon amour, tu es prête ? Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

Abby se tourna pour faire face à son mari et sourit instinctivement. Certes, toutes ses émotions étaient floues en ce moment mais Jake restait un très bel homme dans un costume.

\- Tu es beau.

\- Merci... mais c'est toi que tout le monde va regarder. Tu es superbe.

Il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de sa petite taille, déposant un baiser sur son front. Il sourit et caressa son dos nu avec ses pouces, envoyant des petits frissons dans le corps d'Abby.

\- On laisse Clarke à ta mère et on y va.

\- Ouais...

Abby n'avait aucune envie de partir pour ce bal et encore moins de laisser sa mère s'occuper de sa fille après l'incident d'hier. Jake sentit le malaise de sa femme et caressa sa joue, se reculant un petit peu pour qu'elle puisse lever les yeux et le regarder.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir forcée à venir. C'est juste... Thelonious a insisté. Il veut que je rencontre Mr Shumway. C'est important tu comprends ?

Les neurones d'Abby se mirent à tourné à pleins régime et des bribes de la réunion d'hier soir lui revinrent doucement, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'avait dit Thelonious alors qu'elle dévisageait Kane.

\- Shumway ? Comme l'entreprise Shumway ?

\- Oui, il me semble.

Abby ricana et se détacha de son mari avant de partir s'assoir sur le petit banc pour enfiler ses talons hauts. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi elle et son mari avait été invités à ce stupide événement. Le lobbying évidement. Thelonious ne changerait jamais.

\- Quoi ?

Jake paraissait vraiment confus. Thelonious ne lui avait donc pas encore dit ce qu'il comptait faire avec ce Shumway mais Abby sentait le coup bas arriver.

\- Shumway est le nouvel associé de Jaha.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il était à la réunion avec lui hier soir. C'est le PDG de Shumway GPL. Ils vont faire du carburant pour la ville d'Arkadia et de Polis. C'est le grand projet de Jaha pour remettre la ville sur le droit chemin, financièrement parlant.

_Comment tu as fais pour te souvenir de ça ?_

\- Et pourquoi il aurait besoin de moi ?

Abby haussa les épaules et Jake poursuivit:

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, je suis seulement ingénieur de l'environnement pour la mairie de Polis. Il n'a rien dis de plus à la réunion ?

\- Peut-être mais je... je n'étais pas très concentrée.

Abby déglutit et se leva avant d'attraper son petit sac à main en essayant de cacher sa nervosité. Elle aurait sut exactement quoi lui dire si elle n'avait pas était distraite par des yeux chocolats profonds.

\- Abby... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jake lui prit doucement la main et la tira à lui avant de caresser sa joue, l'incitant à le regarder comme il l'avait fait juste avant. Abby fut obligée de le regarder un instant mais dévia ses yeux avant qu'il ne puisse y voir la culpabilité scintiller.

\- Rien... j'étais distraite hier soir.

\- Par quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Trouve quelque chose! N'importe quoi!_

\- Abby...

\- Clarke. C'est Clarke qui ne va pas.

_Tu aurais put trouver mieux..._

\- Comment ça Clarke ?

\- Elle ne veut pas me parler. J'essaye d'être une bonne mère Jake, j'essaye mais je... Elle ne veut pas me parler.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu es un petit peu trop dure avec elle.

Abby se recula et le regarda en serrant la mâchoire. Elle avait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte qu'elle avait merdé et ça se retournait contre elle. Le sujet Clarke n'était définitivement pas le meilleur.

_Tu aurais vraiment put trouver mieux!_

\- Je suis dure parce que quelqu'un doit l'être.

\- Abby...

\- Allons-y. Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Thelonious.

La jeune femme sortit de leur chambre conjugale et descendit retrouver sa mère et sa fille, remontée par les propos de son mari et par ce traquenard déguisé en fête.

\- Nous ne rentrerons pas trop tard. Tu couche Clarke avant dix heures et demie s'il te plaît.

\- Quoi ?

Clarke se leva du canapé et s'avança vers sa mère, contrariée par ce qu'elle venait de dire et plus que prête à en débattre.

\- Je veux que tu sois couchée avant dix heures et demie.

\- Mais maman j'ai 14 ans maintenant! S'il te plaît.

\- Demain matin tu as un match à neufs heures, je me trompe ?

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais.

Clarke serra les dents et fusilla sa mère du regard avant de taper des pieds en partant se rassoir sur le canapé. Abby soupira et regarda Jean, la défiant de protester en levant le menton.

\- Dix heures et demie maman.

\- Bien.

Jake descendit à son tour et sourit à sa belle mère, passant sa main dans le bas du dos de sa femme. Abby lui fit retirer sa main et s'éloigna d'eux pour aller dans l'entrée.

\- Merci, Jean.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Jean offrit un superbe sourire à son gendre et Abby roula des yeux. Ils quittèrent leurs maisons et partirent pour ce bal. Alors qu'ils roulaient vers la salle que Thelonious avait loué pour ce soir, Jake tenta plusieurs fois de poser sa main sur la cuisse d'Abby, de lui prendre la main ou de caresser sa joue mais à chaque fois sa femme lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il avait été trop loin en critiquant sa façon d'être avec leur fille.

_Quel magnifique début de soirée..._

*******

La villa était sublime, les lumières mettaient en valeur cette si belle bâtisse que Thelonious avait choisit et la musique glissait doucement dans leurs oreilles, les invitant à s'amuser et à boire des litres de champagne coûteux.

L'intérieur était aussi beau que ce que l'on pouvait se l’imaginer de l'extérieur. Le sol était en marbre blanc et les murs ornés de moulures et de boiseries toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. C'était vraiment un lieu parfait.

_Ce ne serait peut-être pas si terrible._

C'est ce que pensa Marcus avant qu'il n'aperçoive les Griffin entrant dans la villa, bras dessus bras dessous. Jake portait un très beau costume bleu foncé, des boutons de manchettes en or si on y faisait attention et un sourire radieux.

Marcus déglutit en se souvenant que c'était avec lui qu'il allait rivaliser... comment pouvait il faire face à tant de classe ?

Il dévia ses yeux vers la femme à ses cotés et son souffle s'arrêta. Abby était sublime, à coupé le souffle, littéralement, tellement belle et sexy que le corps entier de Kane s'embrasa, envoyant un frisson délicieux dans tous son corps jusque dans son caleçon. Elle avait un beau collier autour de son cou délicat, ses cheveux étaient remontés dans une coiffure sophistiqué laissant son décolleté plus plongeant que prévu mais restant toujours aussi raffiné, des jambes longues ce qui était paradoxal pour sa taille et... elle souriait.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce sourire cependant. Marcus fronça les sourcils en se concentrant pour essayer de déceler ce qui poussait Abby à offrir ce sourire crispé aux autres invités.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Callie le sortit de sa transe et le regarda perplexe. Kane se racla la gorge avant de tourner le dos à Jake et à la femme fabuleuse qu'il tenait près de lui.

\- Excuse moi. Oui.

\- Elle est belle...

\- Qui ?

\- Ne joue pas au con, Marcus. J'ai vu comment tu la regarde.

Kane soupira et la regarda sérieusement alors que Callie souriait en coin.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt aller nous chercher des verres ?

\- Bien sûr, évitons le sujet et prétendons que tu ne la désire pas.

\- Un verre de rhum ce serait bien.

Kane persistait à ignorer ses remarques et Callie ricana avant de répliquer:

\- Ils n'ont que du champagne.

Marcus soupira encore et tira un peu sur son noeud papillon, se rendant compte à quel point son corps avait augmenté en température depuis qu'Abby était entrée. Callie rigola en le voyant faire et posa sa main sur son avant bras pour qu'il arrête.

\- Je vais aller te chercher un verre de champagne avant que tu ne te déshabille. Au moins comme ça les gens penserons que tu le fais parce que tu es ivre.

\- Très amusant.

Il pinça les lèvres mais sourit peu à peu et Callie fit de même avant de le laisser pour aller chercher leurs coupes.

*******

Abby colla un faux sourire sur ses lèvres et marcha auprès de Jake, faisant des grands sourires à chaque personne sans y mettre aucune envie. Tout ceci était complètement ridicule et insupportable pour elle mais c'était les _convenances_...

_J'emmerde les convenances tellement fort._ Pensa-t-elle.

Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez pénible, alors qu'ils entraient dans la villa, Jaha vint les accueillir, son sourire, bien trop extravagant pour être vrai, arqué sur sa bouche d'hypocrite.

_Génial... Ça ne pourrait pas être pire._

\- Jake, Abby, vous êtes venu!

\- Nous n’avions pas vraiment le choix, me semble-t-il?!

Abby sourit en coin, sincèrement cette fois car elle savait que ce petit pic toucherait Jake. D'ailleurs, il serra sa main pour lui faire comprendre que c'était inapproprié. La jeune femme refit son sourire forcé et scruta la salle, regardant les visages, essayant de voir si elle reconnaîtrait quelqu'un avant que tout ça ne se termine enfin.

C'est là qu'elle l'aperçu, en haut des escaliers de l'entrée, accoudé à la balustrades en métal. Il était beau dans son costume noir et son nœud papillon, noir...

_Bon dieu, cet homme porterait-Il un jour autre chose que du noir ? Cela dit, c'était sa couleur._

Ses cheveux étaient plus lâches que d'habitude et une petite boucle parfaitement courbée tombait légèrement sur son front, adoucissant ses traits si durs.

_Il est sublime..._

Abby sourit franchement et sentit son coeur battre plus vite et son corps entier réagir à la simple vue de Marcus Kane en costume de soirée.

\- Chérie ?

Jake lui serra le bras et Abby cligna des yeux, se concentrant à nouveau sur les deux hommes devant elle.

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

Thelonious répondit à la place:

\- Je t'emprunte ton mari un instant.

\- Oh...

Abby sentit la contrariété monter pendant quelques seconde puis comprit ensuite qu'elle pourrait saluer Kane bien plus facilement sans Jake auprès d'elle. Elle commençait à réfléchir comme une femme qui trompait vraiment son mari et bien que ça la rendait malade en y pensant, l'adrénaline prit le dessus sur sa culpabilité.

\- Je peux très bien revenir vers toi plus tard, Thelonious. Abby et moi..

\- Non. Non vas-y. Ça ira pour moi.

Elle hocha la tête et força ses lèvres à sourire pour que Jake ne se doute de rien. Elle l'embrassa même sur la joue pour lui montrer que tout aller vraiment bien. Jake acquiesça et la laissa, s'éloignant avec ce serpent de Jaha.

Abby attendit que son mari soit trop occupé avec Jaha et Shumway.

_Son lobbying commençait donc tout de suite, avant même leur avoir offert un verre ? Quel culot._

Elle chassa ces tergiversions de son esprits et releva les yeux vers la silhouette de Kane. Il était toujours là et apparement aussi ennuyé par cette soirée qu'elle. Elle sourit doucement en le voyant s'acharner pour remettre sa mèche de cheveux indisciplinée en place et commença à monter les escaliers.

Puis une femme s'approcha de lui et Abby se stoppa avant même d'atteindre la deuxième marche.

_Callie..._

_Bien sur... Comment avait-elle put oublier Callie ?_

Marcus était venue avec elle, sa meilleure amie, la seule et unique Callie Cartwig. _Que cette situation était compliquée..._

\- Griffin. Tu monte ou tu reste au rang inférieur pour une fois ?

_Oh non... non pitié tout sauf ça._

Diana Sidney venait de la dépasser dans les escaliers et n'avaient pas cru bon de ne pas lui adresser la parole.

Encore une fois, le sourire forcé apparut sur le visage d'Abby. Elle aurait mal aux joues à force.

Diana avait été la maire d'Arkadia juste avant Thelonious. Une femme insupportable et tellement fourbe qu'Abby faisait toujours tout pour l'éviter elle et ses manigances. Apparement, elle n'avait pas fait assez attention, ce soir.

\- Diana. Ça fait longtemps.

\- Et bien, tu m'évite donc forcément. Alors, ou est Jake ?

Elle scruta la salle et avant qu'Abby ne puisse répondre, Diana reprit:

\- J'ai su que lui et Thelonious allaient travailler avec Shumway pour les transformations de l'usine GPL.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui c'est un grand projet. Je pensais... je pensais que tu le savais.

Le visage suffisant de Diana fit bouillonner le sang d'Abby encore plus que la simple nouvelle que son mari travaillerait avec cet homme. La jeune médecin regarda la blonde perplexe.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

\- Oh je t'en pris. Personne n'a de secret pour moi.

Et comme ça le cauchemar d'Abby commença alors que Diana continuait sur le même ton dédaigneux:

\- Il est beau n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur d'Abby manqua un battement et ses joue devinrent rouges pivoines. Sa voix craqua quelque peu alors qu'elle demandait:

\- Qui ?

Diana sourit toujours de manière suffisante et jeta un regard au dessus d'elles, forçant Abby à faire de même. Marcus riait avec Callie et même si elle avait du mal à se l'admettre, c'était très douloureux de les voir s'amuser autant ensemble.

Diana la regarda à nouveau et s'approcha un peu avant de lui chuchoter:

\- Les regards ne mentent pas.

Abby déglutit et Diana la laissa, se déhanchant presque de façon vulgaire, fière d'avoir encore une fois semé la panique sur son passage.

_Comment tu as pu te faire prendre comme ça ? Tu es médecin! Tu es plus intelligente que ça, enfin!_

*******

Elle se maudit intérieurement jusqu'à ce que Jake revienne vers elle, quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'ils prirent enfin un verre, Abby n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui avait prit de regarder Kane comme ça.

La veille, ils se traitaient encore de tous les noms lors de la réunion et ce soir elle s'amusait à imaginer à quoi il ressemblait sous ce superbe costume moulant son fessier.

_La veille il t'a aussi touché..._

Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux pour chasser le souvenir qu'elle gardait de la sensation que ses doigts en elle avaient révélé.

_Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour qu'il recommence..._

\- Abby ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Jake lui fit lâcher sa lèvre inférieur qu'elle avait dut mordre sans s'en apercevoir pendant qu'elle fantasmait sur le doigté de Marcus Kane. Elle regarda son mari, confuse.

\- Oui... excuse moi. Je... On danse ?

Elle avait dut trouver une autre distraction et la danse paraissait être la solution adéquate. Jake fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça, prenant la main qu'elle lui présentait. Ils n'eurent à peine le temps de faire deux pas sur le centre de la pièce que Thelonious revint près d'eux. Abby soupira et le laissa emmener son mari à nouveau.

_Super soirée Abby..._

Sur ce, elle retourna près du bar et commanda quelque chose de plus fort que le champagne. Un martini ferait l'affaire pour calmer son humeur maussade.

Alors qu'elle attendait son verre, elle sentit le corps d'une personne frôler son dos. C'était un homme... _et pas n'importe lequel._

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle décela le parfum boisé et que sa voix rauque atteignit son oreille dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- Vous êtes sublime ce soir, docteur Griffin.

Elle resta dos à lui et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer lentement dans un sourire radieux, essayant de tout faire pour calmer la chaleur qui s'accumulait entre ses cuisses. Savoir qu'il la trouvait belle, non, _sublime_ , la ramenait à un état d'adolescente perturbée par le sexe opposé.

Abby entra dans son jeu et lui répondit d'une voix basse et bourdonnante, sa façon d'être sexy. Et dieu qu'il la trouvait sexy lorsqu'il l'entendit.

\- Mr le conseiller...

Marcus se déplaça pour être à côté d'elle et commanda son rhum avant de la regarder, les yeux brillants de malice. Il avait l'air plus calme, moins rude que lorsqu'il travaillait mais toujours tendu. Abby présuma qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement ce genre de soirée.

_On est deux._ Pensa-t-elle.

Le barman servit la commande à Marcus et il le prit avant de faire face à Abby. Elle lui sourit et il sourit en retour, leurs yeux encrés ensemble.

Un élan de sincérité l'obligea a formuler sa prochaine phrase sans même en être réellement consciente.

\- Tu es très beau aussi.

Marcus sourit plus doucement et avança sa main sur le comptoir, frôlant l'avant bras d'Abby avec son index. Il avait envie de la toucher depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé seul dans son bureau. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et ferma les yeux pour savourer les picotements qui la traversèrent, sentant ses joues s'échauffer.

\- On peut se parler ? Juste toi et moi.

Ce fût presque un chuchotement inaudible qu'il laissa flotter proche de son oreille. Abby rouvrit les yeux et essaya de décrypter son regard. _Il voulait plus que parler._

_Toi aussi, non ?_

Elle but un peu son martini, essayant de se refroidir face à cette pensée, perdant le contact physique, même infime, qu'elle avait avec lui. Étrangement, le sentiment de manque apparu lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

\- Callie doit t'attendre.

La jalousie l'emporta et son ton fut plus dur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il sourit et la regarda boire encore, se mordant la lèvre, s'imaginant à la place de la petite olive qu'elle poussait avec sa langue.

Elle reposa le verre et remit son bras de telle sorte qu'il la touchait de nouveau. Sa voix craqua légèrement à cause de ça. Sa peau contre la sienne le perturbait.

\- Callie ne m'attend pas.

Il vit la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminèrent à sa déclaration et s'approcha d'elle, sentant son parfum chatouiller ses narines.

La tension entre eux s'accentua et Abby scruta la salle du regard. Elle trouva Jake en compagnie de deux inconnus et Diana. Kane suivit la direction de ses yeux et se crispa légèrement, faisant un pas en arrière et s'éloignant d'elle. Il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser mais elle avait peut-être d'autres désirs.

\- Je vais te laisser retrouver ton mari...

Il avait l'air abattue et s'éloigna encore, prêt à partir, pour lui éviter des problèmes mais elle attrapa sa main et le regarda presque suppliante. Il fronça les sourcils, confus mais revint près d'elle.

Abby sentit son corps entier la pousser contre le sien et mit une légère pression avec son pouce sur le dos de sa main, priant pour qu'il comprenne sans qu'elle ait besoin de le dire.

_Et il avait comprit._

Kane connaissait ce regard, ce besoin charnelle et primitif qu'il voyait dans les yeux de cette superbe femme. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait et soyons honnête, _lui aussi le voulait._

\- Abby...

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te le dire.

Elle sentit sa main se resserrer autour de la sienne et pendant un court instant elle hésita.

_Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?_

Il coupa court aux flux de questions qui se formaient dans son cerveau et tira sa main doucement.

\- Viens.

Il l'emmena rapidement dans un coin reculé de la villa, arpentant les longs et grands couloirs à grands pas, pressé de pouvoir enfin, à nouveau, poser ses mains sur elle.

Abby suivit docilement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle le laissa la diriger sans broncher, sans l'insulter, sans essayer de reprendre le contrôle.

Plus ils s'éloignaient de la musique, plus les battements de leurs cœurs résonnaient dans leurs oreilles, comme un tambour les avertissant que ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire serait un tournant dans leurs vies respectives.

Abby marchait sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Elle n'obéissait plus qu'à la chaleur que son contact avait propagé dans son corps entier, ses doutes et sa culpabilité oubliés au bar.

Kane, serrait sa main délicatement mais avec force, comme s'il tenait un petit oiseau fragile et que s'il relâchait la pression, l'oiseau s'envolerait.

Il ouvrit plusieurs portes sur leur passage avant d'enfin trouver une pièce avec un grand lit à baldaquin.

_Cliché mais... parfait._

Kane la tira à l'intérieur et lâcha sa main avant de refermer la porte derrière eux et de tourner le loquet. Au moment où il se tourna vers elle, il s'attendait à avoir droit au « _Non, je ne peux pas._ » ou au « _je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas possible_. », au lieu de cela, Abby était face à lui, sa robe remontée sur l'une de ses jambes, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents.

_Elle est prête pour la suite._

Il resta figé par la beauté et l'assurance qu'elle dégageait, souriant peu à peu alors qu'elle avançait vers lui tel un félin vers sa proie.

Il déglutit difficilement quand elle glissa une main sur son torse, caressant le tissu de sa chemise, le souffle aussi court que le sien. Il ferma les yeux et sentit son autre main se poser délicatement sur sa joue avant de venir caresser ses lèvres avec son pouce. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'elle chuchota:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Kane.

Elle ramena son attention sur son nœud papillon et lui défit lentement. Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit en coin avant de lui prendre les poignets et de la faire pivoter pour que sont dos soit contre son torse puissant. Elle n'aurait pas le dessus plus longtemps.

Abby haleta un peu puis se laissa aller contre son corps solide. Marcus tira sa longue robe vers le haut pour pouvoir faufiler sa main entre ses jambes.

Le halètement d'Abby s'accéléra, appréhendant la suite de ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'il sut qu'il était au bon endroit, il déposa un baiser sous son lobe d'oreille et appuya sur son clitoris.

Abby couina en réponse et poussa ses fesses contre lui et son érection presque machinalement, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

_C'est la qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point il la désirait..._

_Dieu qu'il était dur._

\- Tu aime ça je crois...

Il chuchota contre son oreille et appuya à nouveau son pouce sur son petit point sensible, procurant un ricanement étranglé de la part d'Abby:

\- S'il te plaît... on a pas beaucoup de temps.

Kane voulait la faire languir le plus possible comme pour lui montrer quelle torture elle lui avait infligé lorsqu'elle s'était enfuit, la veille. Mais elle avait raison. Abby avait toujours raison et il admit qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps.

_Pas cette fois, du moins._

Cette pensée le fit sourire et il retira son doigts de son intimité avant de la laisser se tourner pour être à nouveau face à lui.

La jeune femme ne lui laissa aucun répit et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes, tirant un grognement animal de sa gorge. Elle emmêla ses doigts fins dans ses beaux cheveux noirs et il fourra sa langue dans sa bouche. Le gémissement qu'elle lâcha dans sa bouche fut accueillit comme un encouragement par Kane et il passa ses mains dans son dos, la poussant contre lui, son sexe dur palpitant à présent contre son bas ventre.

Abby sourit contre ses lèvres en le sentant et fit descendre ses mains, parcourant son cou puis son torse jusqu'à arriver à la ceinture de son pantalon. Marcus sourit aussi et lâcha ses lèvres pour la regarder, amusé. Son sourire s'élargit et le rire le gagna.

_Abby Griffin était en train de le déshabiller et il n'arrivait pas à rester sérieux tellement tout ceci était irréel._

\- Tu trouve ça drôle ?

C'était sensé être une réprimande mais Abby souriait tellement que c'était plus mignon qu'autre chose alors il se risqua à répondre:

\- Un peu oui. Tu es tellement impatiente.

Il eut le droit à son sourcil levé et à son regard déterminé et pour la première fois, ce n'était pas pour de mauvaises raisons.

Abby finit de défaire son pantalon rapidement, sans prêter attention à l'air attendrit de Kane et glissa une main dans son caleçon avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Putain, Abby! 

Elle se mordit la lèvre et le caressa, évaluant sa longueur et sa largeur et réalisant qu'il était vraiment bien monté.

Marcus rougit un peu et dévia ses yeux des siens mais elle posa sa main libre sur sa joue pour l'encourager à la regarder.

\- Regarde moi...

Et il le fit. Il la regarda intensément alors qu'elle lui caressait son sexe dur et puissant, de haut en bas, le poussant presque jusqu'à la délivrance.

Mais il voulait plus. Il voulait être en elle au moment où il perdrait le contrôle et elle le savait.

Elle le lâcha et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes pour un deuxième baiser langoureux. Kane la poussa vers le lit avant de les faire tomber dessus. Leurs bouches se séparèrent le temps de l'impact avec le matelas mais elles s'attirèrent à nouveau comme deux aimants de nouveau polarisés qui ne pouvait plus se détacher.

Marcus se redressa et se dépêcha de faire tomber son pantalon et son caleçon au sol. Il se rallongea ensuite en appuyant son poids partout sauf sur elle et tira rapidement son string sur ses cuisses. Abby rigola doucement et caressa ses joues, l'embrassant dans le cou et murmurant contre sa peau douce.

\- Et après je suis impatiente ?

Il sourit et rangea le tissu fin dans sa poche de veste qu'il portait toujours avant de lui répondre d'une voix rauque:

\- Je te désir tellement...

Abby sourit et mordilla sa mâchoire en réponse. Marcus grogna et caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant langoureusement vers son entre jambes. Elle haleta d'appréhension et serra ses bras autour de son cou pour le pousser contre elle. Alors il embrassa son épaule et fit traîner sa langue dans la vallée entre ses seins, réalisant enfin ce fantasme interdit.

Elle passa une main entre eux et prit sa queue dans sa main le pompant à nouveau. Il grogna comme précédemment et releva les yeux pour s'assurer qu'ils voulaient bien la même chose. Abby acquiesça silencieusement, la partie raisonnable de son cerveau voilée par le désir et l'excitation du moment.

\- Arrête moi si jamais c'est trop.

Sa voix fut douce et posée alors qu'il se plaçait comme il faut au dessus d'elle. Abby ferma les yeux et le sentit entrer en elle, élargissant ses lèvres d'une telle force qu'un léger cri quitta sa gorge. Kane se figea et la regarda inquiet.

\- Abby...

\- Non... ne t'arrête pas.

Elle le regarda de la même manière qu'au bar, suppliante et Kane n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter alors il s'enfonça plus loin, se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle s'habituait lentement à sa taille.

\- Tu es...

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé.

_Pourquoi s'excusait-Il ?_

Tout homme rêverait d'avoir son corps et cette partie en particulier et chaque femme apprécierait l'avoir entre ses cuisses.

\- Ne t'excuse pas...

Elle caressa ses cheveux et la petite boucle parfaite tomba sur son front.

Abby sourit profondément et sentit des sentiments étranges affluer. Elle les repoussa dans la partie mise en sourdine de son cerveau et l'embrassa tendrement.

Kane accentua peu à peu le baiser et bougea ses hanches vers elle. Un gémissement puissant s'échappa d'Abby et elle resserra ses mains sur ses mèches brunes épaisses. Elle poussa son bassin à la rencontre du sien et ils firent monté la tension de leurs deux corps le plus haut possible.

Marcus massa l'un de ses seins à travers la robe qu'il regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir retirée mais il régla le problème en tirant son décolleté lui valant un petit bourdonnement de la part d'Abby.

Il lâcha ses lèvres pour prendre le sein qu'il avait libéré dans sa bouche, jouant avec son téton dur. Elle se cambra vers lui en réponse et poussa un petit gémissement plaintif. Elle voulait plus, plus vite, plus fort. Elle voulait qu'il a la fasse jouir.

\- Chuuut...

Il souffla contre son sein et la regarda alors qu'elle commençait à trembler. Il remit son décolleté en place et l'embrassa dans le cou, poussant plus.

_Plus vite, plus fort..._

Abby et Kane bougeaient en harmonie bientôt traversés par l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'ils aient eut depuis longtemps, voir depuis toujours.

Kane glissa sa bouche sur sa mâchoire et lui mordilla alors qu'il se laissait aller en elle, suivit par un grognement incontrôlé. Abby sentit ses muscles se contracter autour de lui et lâcha un un cri aigüe alors que les picotements délicieux de la jouissance remontaient le long de son échine.

Puis Marcus se retira d'elle doucement, tirant un petit souffle étranglé d'Abby, et s'allongea sur le dos à coté d'elle, rigolant d'extase. Des étoiles multicolores dansaient devant lui et son cœur battait à tout rompre. C'était la meilleure partie de sexe de toute sa vie.

Abby sentit la vague d'émotions refoulées remonter à la surface et l'envahir brutalement. _Que venait-Elle de faire ?_

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement alors que le plafond était encore tacheté de petite bulle de couleur, produit de son orgasme inouï.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait..._


	7. Décision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tic tac, Abby!

\- Oh mon dieu... je vois des papillons bleus partout.

Son rire résonna dans la pièce soudainement trop silencieuse au goût d'Abby. Kane semblait être sur un nuage alors que ses sentiments de culpabilité envahissait son cœur. La douleur l'oppressait proportionnellement au plaisir qui l'avait parcourue lorsque Marcus était venu en elle et dieu sait quelle quantité de plaisir l'avait submergé.

Elle avala durement en sentant les frissons revenir dans le bas de son dos alors que son entrejambes pulsait toujours après cet orgasme insensé.

\- Abby ?

Elle cligna des yeux et les larmes qu'elles retenaient dans le creux de ses paupières coulèrent doucement sur ses tempes. Il la regardait, penché à côté d'elle, l'air inquiet. Son regard si doux et si tendre qu'il offrait lui tordit le ventre encore plus et elle se leva précipitamment.

\- Abby, attends!

_Trop tard._

La jeune femme quitta la chambre et Marcus lâcha un lourd soupir alors que son humeur retombait.

Abby se mit à marcher vite dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une fenêtre ou d'un balcon, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de respirer de l'air pur.

_Mérites-Tu la pureté, après ce que tu viens de faire ?_

La gifle que sa conscience lui mit était presque pire que si elle l'avait reçu physiquement.

_Tu as trompé ton mari. Sale... tu es sale._

En effet, elle était sale. Abby réalisa que le parfum boisé de Kane émanait de chaque partie d'elle qu'il avait touché ou embrassé. Pire encore, il était en elle. Prenant la pilule, elle ne risquait pas de tomber enceinte mais elle risquait l'infection quand même. Elle s'était comporté comme une gamine inconsciente, couchant avec un homme sans préservatifs.

_Sale et idiote._

_Et tu es médecin par dessus tout..._

Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal à force de se réprimander et lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle pourrait s'évanouir, un léger courant d'air glissa sous la jupe de sa robe. Bien que ce petit air la soulagea un peu au début, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel.

_Son string..._

Elle avait oublié de le remettre en partant. Un soupir profond quitta ses poumons et les larmes piquèrent à nouveau dans le coin de ses yeux.

_Que tu es conne!_

\- Abby ? Tout va bien ?

La concernée releva les yeux et repoussa ses larmes, regardant sa meilleure amie déchirée et perdue.

Callie fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle s'avança et prit son amie dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien. Raconte moi et on arrangera tout ça.

La voix d'Abby se brisa en milieu de phrase:

\- Cece... J'ai tout foiré.

Son amie lui caressa le dos et se recula un peu avant de caresser ses joues, écartant des mèches de cheveux tombée sauvagement de son chignons lors de ses ébats avec Kane.

\- Chuuut. Tout va bien aller. Je suis là.

Callie emmena Abby aux toilettes de l'étage du dessous et la laissa se réarranger. Lorsque la jeune médecin quitta la petite cabine, Callie lui offrit un sourire tendre.

\- On va nettoyer tes joues de ton mascara et tout sera effacé.

Un petit ricanement sarcastique quitta les lèvres d'Abby. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça et les deux femmes le savaient bien mais un peu de légèreté aidait toujours dans ces moment là.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ?

Abby acquiesça à la question fatidique alors qu'elle essuyait ses joues avec un mouchoir humide. Elle lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. De Kane montrant un aspect plus doux, de ses doutes sur ses sentiments, de sa colère envers Jake, du verre de vin dont elle avait été témoin puis des caresses dans leurs bureaux respectifs jusqu'à enfin cette soirée où la ligne avait été franchit.

Callie resta silencieuse absorbant toutes les informations et tous les sentiments contradictoires que son amie avait traversé jusqu'à maintenant. Puis elle caressa la joue d'Abby et embrassa son front avant de la serrer à nouveau contre elle, l'entraînant dans une étreinte réconfortante et douce.

Le cœur d'Abby se calma peu à peu et sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Son esprit arrêta un instant de tourbillonner et sa morale lui accorda quelque seconde de répit.

\- Ton string est resté dans sa poche de veste ?

Callie plaisantait clairement et Abby lâcha un petite rire avant de se reculer pour la regarder. Les deux jeunes femmes furent prise par un fou rire incontrôlable et enfin, cette soirée devenait respirable.

Le fait que Callie vienne à son secours lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait jamais eut de rivalité entre les deux femmes et le soulagement qu'Abby ressentait était tellement fort que cette discussion parvenait presque à effacer tout le bordel dans lequel elle s'était mise.

Les meilleures amies quittèrent la villa après que Callie ait été prévenir Jake qu'elle et Abby partaient. Abby n'avait pas eut le courage de parler à son mari pour l'instant et le soutient infaillible de son amie lui avait permit de s'échapper de cette soirée indemne.

Elles discutèrent de Kane et de cette situation ridicule. Abby promit à Cece de ne plus jamais lui cacher des choses et Callie assura que sa relation avec Kane n'était pas sérieuse et que tout s’était terminé entre eux depuis qu'elle les avait vu dans les toilettes du Moonlight.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison d'Abby leur avait permit de tout mettre à plat et reprendre leur amitié là où elles l'avaient laissé.

Cette nuit là, quand Jake rentra chez lui après une soirée éreintante, il trouva sa femme recroquevillée dans leurs grands lit, ne se souciant pas du tourment qui la torturait. Leur fille dormait paisiblement et sa femme aussi d'après ce qu'il voyait alors il se coucha, heureux, ne sachant pas que le monde dans lequel il vivait depuis 15 ans venait de s'émietter.

*******

Deux semaines passèrent et Kane n'avait aucune nouvelles d'Abby Griffin. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout fait pour l'éviter et elle avait surement eut la même idée. Pour elle, c'était compréhensible.

Elle devait se sentir terriblement coupable et mal par rapport à son couple et son mariage. Peut-être que Jake l'avait découvert et qu'il lui avait interdit de le revoir... Peut-être qu'ils avaient déménagé le plus loin possible de lui...

Les deux possibilité lui donnaient le tournis.

Son évitement à lui s'expliquait par le fait qu'ils se sentait incroyablement vulnérable depuis leur ébat inattendu.

Marcus Kane n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotion pour une seule personne, surtout pas en une seule nuit, et il était effrayé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à tous ses nouveaux sentiments qui tourbillonnaient dans son ventre tel...

_N'ose même pas penser aux papillons!_

Pourtant c'était bien ça qu'il éprouvait au plus profond de lui même. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à penser qu'il était amoureux d'elle mais quelque chose avait éclot dans sa poitrine lorsque leurs deux corps avaient fusionné.

Bien que ce soit agréable et transportant comme sensation, c'était nouveau et terrifiant pour lui donc il se cachait, faisant tout pour ne pas avoir à aller à la clinique ou à l'hôpital et feintant la maladie lors de la dernière réunion.

Il se cacha jusqu'à ce dimanche matin.

Thelonious l'avait coincé en lui demandant explicitement de venir avec lui pour sa dernière auscultation. Il avait donc été obligé de conduire jusqu'à la clinique où travaillait Abby. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter plus longtemps de toutes façons. Par contre il pouvait retarder l'échéance et il fit plusieurs détour finissant par agacer Jaha.

Lorsqu'il se gara devant le bâtiment son cœur battait de nouveau aussi vite que lors du bal.

\- Kane ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si étrange aujourd'hui ?

Marcus se racla la gorge et éteignit le moteur avant de soupirer:

\- Je ne dors pas bien en ce moment.

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans son appartement vide, après avoir couché avec la femme de ses rêves, ses nuits étaient plus qu'agitées et parfois même torrides. Ses fantasmes se mêlaient à ce qu'ils avaient fait et ça ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde. Ça, et le fait que son string noir en dentelle dormait dans sa table de chevet.

Quand il était rentré, ce soir là, il avait machinalement mit ses mains dans ses poches pour prendre ses clefs et au lieu du métal froid, le tissu doux avait chatouillé ses doigts. Lorsqu'il comprit ce que c'était, sa queue s'était gonflée tellement vite qu'il en avait presque eut mal.

Depuis, il l'avait lavé après avoir longuement réfléchit à comment lui rendre, mais avait finalement décidé de le garder. Ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu mais pour lui c'était la preuve irréfutable que tout n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

*******

Abby Griffin vivait un vrai enfer au quotidien.

Tout se passait pour le mieux dans sa famille. Il n'y avait pas de problèmes de santé, Jake semblait heureux et les tensions avec Clarke s'étaient quelque peu apaisées.

Oui mais voilà, elle avait goûté à l'extase et elle n'arrivait plus à redescendre de son nuage.

Abby avait couché avec Kane et elle n'arrivait plus à se défaire de ce frisson exquis qui la traversait à chaque fois qu'un flash refaisait surface.

_Ses baisers, ses caresses, son sexe en elle..._

De nombreuses fois, elle s'était réveillée la nuit, en sueur, excitée par les images floues que son cerveau lui renvoyait ironiquement. Elle réveillait Jake parfois et une nuit, elle le laissa lui faire l'amour, essayant, en vain, de calmer ses ardeurs.

Mais bien sur ça n'avait pas marché et Abby commençait sérieusement à devenir folle.

Elle essayait alors de se distraire en faisant le plus de gardes possibles à l'hôpital et en remplissant le plus ses visites à la clinique. Étonnement, Kane n'avait pas essayer de la contacter et semblait même l'éviter.

Une partie d'elle pensait que c'était pour le mieux, que s'ils se revoyaient les choses pourraient de nouveau dégénérer et ce serait encore pire mais... au plus profond d'elle même, ce qu'elle n'admettrais jamais, elle mourrait d'envie que ça dégénère encore.

_Ne voulait-Il pas la même chose ? Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas ? Avait-elle était si horrible qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être entre ses cuisses ?_

La dernière question réchauffa son entre jambes en repensant à la façon dont sa grosseur avait poussé en elle, écartant les parois de son sexe d'une telle force qu'elle en avait presque eut mal.

_Délicieusement mal._

Abby mâchouillait son stylo en serrant les jambes sous son bureau, imaginant pour la centième fois ce qu'il lui ferait s'ils se revoyaient.

_Quand ils se reverraient..._

Un petit bruit sourd l'atteignit lui faisant lâcher le bout de son stylo et regardant son dossier incomplet devant elle. Elle releva les yeux sur la porte lorsqu'elle comprit que quelqu'un toquait.

\- Entrez!

La jeune médecin se leva en même temps et accueillit Thelonious en crispant légèrement la mâchoire.

\- Thelonious. Entre et installe toi.

Ses relations avec le maire n'avaient pas évolué. Elles avaient mêmes reculé maintenant que Jake passait tout son temps à travailler sur le projet de Jaha.

Peu importe, Abby était professionnelle et elle le soignerait comme n'importe quel patient. Heureusement pour elle, c'était la dernière visite de contrôle de Thelonious et la jeune femme ne pouvait empêcher le soulagement qui coulait dans ses veines.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et le laissa entrer avant de commencer à refermer mais ses yeux furent happés par des iris chocolats noirs.

Kane se tenait là devant elle, à seulement un mètre. Il portait toujours le même costume de travail, noir et ses cheveux avaient retrouvés leur discipline habituelle. Tout comme son regard d'ailleurs... il avait perdu la chaleur qui avait scintillé alors qu'il venait de l'embrasser et était redevenu froid.

_Comment cet homme pouvait-il être le même que celui du bal ?_

\- Abby ?

La voix de Thelonious la fit redescendre sur terre et elle referma la porte en déglutissant, laissant Kane à l'extérieur et repoussant les larmes qui commençaient à se former.

C'était trop tôt pour elle.

*******

Kane attendait patiemment dans le couloir et essayait de calmer sa ferveur. La revoir, même s'il s'y était préparé, était beaucoup plus bouleversant que dans tous ses scénarios. Pourtant il allait falloir qu'il s'en remette pour l'oublier et avancer.

_Tu ne veux pas l'oublier..._

Non, bien sur que non, il ne voulait en aucun cas l'oublier. Il la voulait plus que tout et il savait maintenant qu'elle le désirait aussi, enfin, ça avait été le cas au moins une fois. Il devait tenter une dernière chose avant de pouvoir se dire que ce n'était qu'une erreur d'une nuit.

Alors lorsque Thelonious sortit du bureau d'Abby, il décida de forcer le destin et de la confronter.

\- Je te rejoins tout de suite, je dois m'entretenir avec Abby.

Jaha soupira:

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait encore ? Vous ne pouvez pas simplement vous disputez une bonne fois pour toute et en finir pour de bon ?

Kane pinça les lèvres en réponse et Jaha le laissa pour aller acheter les derniers médicaments nécessaires présents au dispensaire de la clinique.

Alors qu'il entrait, il put la regarder un instant pendant qu'elle rangeait et nettoyait la petite table d'examen. Elle était belle. Ses cheveux tressés grossièrement laissaient tomber des mèches couleur miel sur la naissance de ses seins parfaits. Le jean slim qu'elle portait mettait toutes ses courbes en valeur et mon dieu quelle volonté lui fallait-il pour ne pas la prendre par surprise et l'embrasser partout.

_Cesserait-elle un jour de l'exciter ?_

Il en doutais fortement.

Abby releva les yeux sur sa silhouette et il put voir clairement l'incertitude et la confusion s'y refléter.

\- Kane je...

\- Non ne dis rien.

Abby ne contesta pas et resta en place, jouant avec le bas de sa blouse blanche. Marcus s'avança et commença sa déclaration désespérée:

\- Écoute, je sais que c'est une situation très compliquée pour toi et pour moi aussi... mais j'aimerais en parler avec toi. Je crois, non je suis sûr qu'on doit en parler.

\- Kane..

\- Abby s'il te plaît.

Il s'avança encore, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se recule mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le fixant sérieusement. Elle attendait la suite alors il continua:

\- Cette soirée au bal... on ne peut pas l'effacer.

Le soupir qui quitta les poumons d'Abby lui confirma qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui et qu'elle était, elle aussi, _coincée_.

Marcus s'avança encore et put enfin sentir son parfum l'atteindre, brouillant quelque peu les pensées et les phrases toutes prêtes qu'il avait répété en boucle dans sa tête. Mais il ne se laisserait pas aller à ses pulsions, cette fois-ci, et reprit d'un ton plus doux:

\- Abby dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais. Si tu veux oublier alors on oublie et rien ne se passera plus jamais entre nous.

Le regard triste qui se lisait maintenant dans ses iris caramel l'obligea à poser sa main sur sa joue avant de caresser sa pommette et le coin de ses lèvres avec son pouce. Elle ferma les yeux au contact peau contre peau et souffla doucement.

Il voulait l'embrasser encore et l'entraîner dans une autre étreinte passionnée mais il ne devait plus faire pression sur elle. Abby devait décider seule de ce qui lui convenait. Alors même si ça lui briserait sûrement le cœur, il formula quand même sa dernière phrase.

\- Mais si tu veux encore de moi...

Abby rouvrit les yeux et déglutit avant de regarder ses lèvres. Marcus continua, légèrement perturbé mais il devait dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur:

\- Si tu me désir autant que moi je te désir, s'il te plaît dis le moi.

À ça, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et le regarda tristement. Elle allait vraiment lui briser le cœur et bien qu'il y a quelques secondes il était prêt à aller au bout, la peur s'empara de lui et il l'empêcha de dire ce qu'il savait qu'elle allait dire.

\- Je vais te laisser le temps d'y réfléchir.

La surprise et la confusion se lisait sur le le magnifique visage d'Abby et il continua avant qu'elle ne proteste:

\- Si jamais tu me désir, retrouve-moi chez moi, à dix huit heures. Tu connais l'adresse, je le sais.

\- Kane...

Il prit son visage en coupe et la regarda suppliant:

\- Abby s'il te plaît...

Il sourit doucement en l'admirant un instant. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il pouvait être si proche d'elle alors il en profitait pour détailler son merveilleux visage.

Ses yeux en amandes, ses cils fabuleusement longs, son petit nez rond qui bougeait lorsqu'elle était en colère ou passionnée par ce qu'elle disait. Ses joues... ses joues rougissaient.

La gêne s'insinuait en elle parce qu'il la regardait et c'était craquant. Il sourit tendrement et parla doucement:

\- Si tu ne viens pas, alors je saurais que c'est terminé. Que ce n'était rien qu'un dérapage sans importance. Mais si tu viens...

Abby relava le menton et murmura en approchant son visage du sien, leurs nez se frôlant:

\- Si je viens...

Kane sourit en coin et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes sans lui laisser le temps de se dérober.

Abby n'eut pas le temps de répondre au baiser qu'il détachait déjà sa bouche de la sienne. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait perdu le contact physique avec lui et il n'était déjà plus dans la pièce.

_Il est partit, c'est finit._

_Pas si tu le retrouve ce soir._

Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent alors qu'elle passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres bêtement, comme si elle pouvait ancrer ce baiser à tout jamais. Son ventre papillonnait stupidement et ses yeux étaient sûrement pétillants d'étoiles.

Pourtant, une boule de douleur retourna son ventre.

_18 heures..._

_Oh mon dieu, non..._

Elle devait être au match de sa fille à dix sept heures trente aujourd'hui et les matchs de Hockey duraient au moins une heure voir plus. Comment ferait-elle pour être chez lui à dix huit heures sans rater la moitié du match de Clarke ?

Abby se gifla mentalement.

Non seulement elle envisageait de tromper son mari encore une fois mais en plus elle se demandait sérieusement si elle choisirait sa fille ou Kane.

_Elle choisirait Clarke. Toujours..._

Mais son cœur s'émiettait peu à peu sachant ce que cela impliquait. Kane ne la verrait pas ce soir et tout serait terminé.

*******

_But!!!_

Clarke était en feu ce soir et inscrivait son deuxième but de la soirée. C'était un moment magique et Abby sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté. Elle ne regrettait en aucun cas d'avoir choisit sa fille lorsqu'elle vit son sourire alors qu'elle glissait vers ses partenaires.

La maman fière applaudissait sa fille en riant alors que Jake sifflait le plus fort possible.

_Ils étaient la famille parfaite..._

Bientôt, les arbitres sifflèrent la fin de la troisième manche et Abby sentit les regrets revenir vers elle. Il était sept heures moins le quart et elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait.

Dans le quartier Est d'Arkadia, bâtiment K, appartement 402, un homme l'attendait.

Et elle n'était pas venue.

\- Maman! Maman t'as vu! On a gagné!

Abby cligna des yeux et ouvrit grands ses bras pour envelopper sa fille dans une étreinte serrée, ses remords mit de côté un instant de plus.

Clarke avait déjà retiré son casque et ses patins et enfoui son visage dans l'épaule de sa maman, oubliant les querelles passées. Abby l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête et caressa ses cheveux blonds remontés en queue de cheval.

\- J'ai vu mon amour. C'est grâce à toi ma princesse.

Clarke sourit et se recula un peu pour la regarder les yeux brillant de fierté. Abby sourit et caressa ses joues avec ses pouces puis Jake s'approcha et Clarke se tourna vers lui pour un câlin. Tout était tellement _parfait_ à ce moment précis.

Mais ensuite, Clarke partit se changer et Jake et Abby se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Abby déglutit et se força à sourire en répondant:

\- Oui, ça va.

Jake soupira lourdement:

\- Tu m'en veux toujours pour cette soirée ridicule ?!

\- Non... enfin peut-être un petit peu. Jake tu m'as laissé seule pendant pratiquement toute la soirée. Comment tu pensais que je réagirais ?

Abby était plus déçue qu'en colère. Elle n'était pas la seule fautive dans cette histoire d'adultère même si la plus grosse part de responsabilité lui revenait.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais la tête pendant deux semaines...

Un pincement de culpabilité fit avancer Abby vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Jake se laissa faire et glissa ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui. Pour Abby c'était étrange de se sentir presque gêné d'embrasser son mari. Ils avaient fait l'amour il y a cinq jours mais à ce moment là, Abby était encore à moitié dans son rêve.

Ça lui avait manqué, cela dit. Son mari lui manquait terriblement.

Mais un autre homme lui manquait _aussi_.

_Tu les veux tous les deux._

La vérité la frappa violemment et elle lâcha les lèvres de Jake brutalement.

\- Chérie ? Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Abby se recula en ouvrant de grands yeux. _Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ?_ La jeune médecin regarda son mari et sourit tendrement avant de prendre ses mains.

\- Tu n'as rien fais. Je t'aime Jake.

Son mari fronça les sourcils et serra ses mains en répondant prudemment:

\- Je t'aime aussi... mais tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Je dois terminer un dossier et je l'avais complètement oublié. Tu peux t'occuper de Clarke ce soir ? Je ne rentrerais surement pas dormir.

\- Mais... Son équipe a gagné. Tu lui avais promis une sortie en famille si c'était le cas.

\- Je sais mais c'est très important.

Abby lui offrit son regard suppliant et embrassa sa joue longuement. Jake n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer et la laissa partir.

*******

La télé bourdonnait en fond alors qu'il remplissait un dossier important pour Jaha. Enfin il essayait en tout cas.

Sept heures étaient arrivées et Abby n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas venue à son rendez-vous et sa déception était bien plus forte qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il soupira et but son verre de rhum en fermant les yeux pour faire passer l'amertume de la boisson.

L'espoir n'avait jamais été une de ses idéologie et il se maudissait d'y avoir cru chaque minutes qui passaient depuis dix huit heures piles.

_Comment tu as pu croire qu'elle te choisirais face à son mari parfait ? Tu ne la connais même pas vraiment. Tu as couché avec elle, et alors ? C'était un égarement pour elle, rien de plus._

_Un égarement._

Voilà ce qu'il était à ses yeux. Une erreur insignifiante qui disparaîtrait aussitôt que Jake lui aurait pardonné. Parce qu'il allait lui pardonner. Abby était le genre de femme que vous suiviez jusqu'à la mort même si elle vous brisait le cœur.

Une larme tomba sur son dossier et forma une énorme tâche d'encre lorsqu'elle se mélangea à son écriture. Marcus serra la mâchoire et tapa du point sur son bureau avant d'envoyer valser tous les papiers au sol.

_Homme stupide._

La rage l'emporta et il fit voler toutes les affaires du bureau, allant de son pot à stylo jusqu'à ses lunettes de repos. Les dossiers se mélangèrent à ses papiers d'assurances et aux prospectus de pubs qu'il n'avait pas encore jeté. Certains stylos roulèrent sous le petit canapé, hors de sa portée et ses lunettes perdirent leurs verres.

_Seigneur, quoi encore ?!_

Alors qu'il se mettait à quatre patte en pestant contre lui même, la sonnerie de son appartement retentit. C'était surement le livreur de son repas chinois...


	8. Dilemme

Kane se leva en soupirant, ses lunettes brisées dans sa main gauche. Il portait un teeshirt gris et un pantalon de survêtement bas sur ses hanches qui laissait apparaître une petite bande de peau dans le bas de son dos. Il comptait terminer ses dossiers en mangeant et dormir directement après.

La sonnerie de l'immeuble ne le surprit donc pas vraiment puisqu'il attendait ses plats chinois pour pouvoir se remettre à la paperasse. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il appuya sur le bouton pour déverrouiller l'immeuble sans même demander qui se présentait.

Il ramassa son porte-monnaie parmi les papiers étalés sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte en cherchant de l'argent. La sonnerie ne tarda pas et il ouvrit en tirant les billets de la petite poche de son portefeuille. Il les tendit et ajusta ses yeux sur la personne devant lui.

\- Bonsoir, c'était bien- ?

Ses mots suivant moururent sur sa langue et il déglutit en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

_Abby Griffin._

Abby Griffin était sur le seuil de la porte de son appartement.

Marcus cligna des yeux et déglutit encore alors que ses yeux détaillait la magnifique femme devant lui.

Elle portait un joli slim noir qui épousait si bien ses jambes qu'il pouvait voir ses muscles à travers le tissu. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement sous son petit débardeur noir et ses cheveux étaient lâchés en boucles parfaites, tombant en cascades sur son trench-coat beige.

_Une déesse._

Ou plutôt une _apparition divine_.

Abby appuya son poids sur un pied et se mordit la joue en rougissant légèrement. Marcus s'en rendit compte et la nervosité s'insinua en lui lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle le détaillait à son tour.

Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, la petite boucle rebelle qui la faisait tant craquer tombait doucement devant ses yeux. Ses vêtements étaient beaucoup moins formels, plus décontractés, laissant apparaître quelques parties de son corps qu'elle n'avait pas encore bien vu tel qu'une petite ligne de poil menant droit vers sa masculinité.

_Très très sexy..._

Il était différent mais ce n'était pas mauvais. Il avait l'air plus doux, plus attachant et Abby comprit que la partie la plus exécrable de cet homme n'était qu'en fait un trompe l'œil.

Il balbutia :

\- Tu... um...

Il se racla la gorge et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux nerveusement puis osa la regarder dans les yeux. Abby sourit tendrement et pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant aussi, amusée.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Euh oui... oui bien sûr.

Marcus s'écarta pour la laisser passer et referma derrière elle. Abby arpenta le loft avec curiosité, inspectant les meubles et la décoration silencieusement. Elle fit glisser sa main sur le plan de travail de la cuisine comme si elle vérifiait que c'était propre et en bon état. Marcus sourit et secoua la tête en riant sous cape.

_Cette femme._

Sans surprise, la jeune femme constata que l'appartement était impeccable, mis à part le coin bureau clairement en désordre.

Marcus était sûrement l'homme le plus ordonné et le plus maniac que la terre ait jamais porté.

Abby sourit à cette pensée et s'avança encore avant de s'arrêter devant la grande baie vitrée pour admirer la ville qui sombrait paisiblement dans la nuit.

Marcus la regardait se déplacer et admirer sans rien dire. Il était encore sous le choc. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous pour dix huit heures et certes il y a avait eut la possibilité qu'elle vienne en retard mais sérieusement, il ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde que se serait le cas.

Pourtant, Abby Griffin était bien là, dans son loft, à contempler le couché de soleil.

Bien sur qu'elle arriverait en retard. Cette femme faisait ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait. Comme toujours, elle avait décidé de ne pas l'écouter et pour la première fois, ça lui était égale. Car ça sous-entendait qu'après tout, elle désirait être ici avec lui.

_Elle est là. C'est tout ce qui compte._

\- Tu as une vue superbe.

Kane se concentra à nouveau sur elle et non plus sur ses pensés et sourit avant de tousser un peu pour ne pas laisser sa voix se briser en plein milieu de sa prochaine phrase:

\- Oui c'est... c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisis ce loft.

\- Mmm... Tu as bon goût.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et ses longs cheveux tombèrent dans son dos. Il voulait voir son visage, son expression. Était-elle en train de sourire ?

_Retourne toi. Regarde moi._

Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne répondit pas à ses prières silencieuses. Mais le petit soupir qu'elle émit éclipsa sa déception. Puis elle posa son sac à main au sol et retira ses talons hauts et son trench qu'elle accrocha à l'une des chaises du comptoir.

_Ok, donc elle reste au moins pour un petit moment._

\- Abby...

\- Non s'il te plait, laisse moi parler cette fois.

Sa voix était basse et même si d'ordinaire, il aurait prit un malin plaisir à la contredire, il se tut et attendit. Abby se tourna enfin mais garda les yeux rivés au sol, comme si elle avait peur de rencontrer les siens.

\- C'est à mon tour de parler.

Il déglutit et redressa sa posture en bombant le torse et en plaçant ses bras derrière son dos pour montrer qu'il était prêt à entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire, que ce soit bon ou mauvais. Abby semblait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas le regarder, se mordant la lèvre et gardant les yeux baissés.

_Regarde moi, je t'en pris..._

\- Je suis désolée pour mon retard. Ma fille avait un match de Hockey et je ne pouvais pas le manquer.

Marcus acquiesça :

\- Bien sur, je comprends...

Abby leva les mains pour le faire taire et s'avança vers lui, toujours sans aucun contact visuel:

\- S'il te plait, laisse moi dire ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Oui pardon.

Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, tout au plus, et il sentait déjà son parfum s'infiltrer dans ses narines. Il l'avait découvert le soir ou elle l'avait embrassé, au Moonlight, et depuis, son cerveau faisait tout pour le garder en mémoire.

Marcus se concentra pour essayer de le décrire mentalement. Mettre des mots sur les sensations lui permettait de ne pas oublier.

C'est comme ça que le parfum envoûtant d'Abby Griffin s'insinua en Marcus Kane de façon permanente et indélébile.

Le caractère de la jeune femme s'y reflétait parfaitement.

Doux mais pétillant, sensuel et chaud. Les notes de lavande et de vanille apportaient le côté léger qu'elle pouvait laissait entrevoir lorsqu'elle souriait. Ceci se mariait très bien avec son penchant plus sérieux, plus féroce que la note ambrée faisait ressortir subtilement.

\- Kane ?

Marcus releva les yeux sur elle en s'apercevant qu'il fixait ses petites mains depuis un petits moments, son cerveau, détaillant l'enveloppant parfum qu'elle portait.

\- Pardon, excuse moi.

\- Je peux repasser si ce n'est pas le bon moment...

Le regard qu'Abby lança vers les papiers éparpillés dessous et autour du bureau fut explicite. Marcus fit non de la tête et referma l'écart entre eux en lui prenant les mains, instinctivement.

\- Non, reste.

Abby regarda leurs mains, jointes à présent, et bougea très légèrement ses doigts pour effleurer ceux de Kane.

Les picotements délicieux traversèrent leurs corps instantanément et enfin, Abby le regarda. Un regard intense et chaleureux, presque troublé.

C'était là. Cette connexion inexplicable qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre depuis leur premier baiser...

_Depuis toujours_. Kane repoussa cette pensée, définitivement pas préparé à ce que cela pourrait impliquer.

\- Je ne suis pas folle, n'est-ce pas ?

L'incertitude se lisait dans ses yeux et il se devait de la rassurer :

\- Si tu parle du frisson qui m'a parcouru quand je t'ai touché...

\- Je l'ai sentit aussi.

Abby sourit doucement et baissa le regard à nouveau, rougissant légèrement. E _lle était tellement... tellement belle, cette femme_.

Le soleil qui se couchait, derrière elle, projetait une lumière rose pâle sur ses cheveux miel créant un halo lumineux autour de sa tête.

_Un ange tombé du ciel..._

\- Tu es tellement belle.

Le sourire d'Abby devint plus grand tout comme son rougissement qui gagna le haut de sa poitrine. Marcus sourit aussi et glissa ses mains sur ses avant bras, rapprochant encore un peu plus leurs corps. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent mais les muscles d'Abby se tendirent, comme si elle était mal à l'aise tout à coup. Kane fronça les sourcils et essaya de détailler l'expression de son visage.

\- Abby...

\- On a été plutôt imprudent, la dernière fois... Enfin, je suis médecin. J'aurais du être plus responsable.

L'expression sur son visage fut très clair et Marcus se raidit aussi. Elle le voyait comme un homme sale, apparement. Un homme incapable de prendre soin de lui et qui couchait à droite à gauche avec n'importe qui.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me vois. Comme toujours, je suis Kane, l'impitoyable.

Abby fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il lâcha ses mains, déçu par sa façon de le voir. Son regard sur lui ne changerait donc jamais même après ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

_Alors pourquoi était-elle venue jusqu'ici ?_

\- Kane...

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Abby ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, réfléchissant un peu plus avant de balbutier :

\- Je... et bien c'est...

\- Si tu me crois capable de te contaminer avec je ne sais quelle maladie sexuellement transmissible c'est que tu ne me connais pas.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne te connais pas.

Son menton relevé, ses yeux plissés et son souffle saccadé indiquaient clairement qu'elle était prête à un affrontement. Les choses ne changeraient donc jamais entre Abby et lui.

Fatigué par sa journée, Marcus sentait l'agacement grandir en lui et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se calmer. Les yeux d'Abby s'embrasèrent mais sur le moment, il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi cet acte anodin l'énervait.

\- Sache que ce n'est pas seulement pour les maladies que je te fais cette remarque. Je pourrais très bien tomber enceinte.

Marcus sentit son sang refroidir dans ses veines. Bien sur, il y avait aussi cette possibilité. Son visage devint livide et Abby le remarqua certainement puisqu'un petit sourire en coin apparut au bord de ses lèvres.

La bouche de Kane devint sèche et sa voix s'enroua.

\- Tu...

\- Non idiot, je ne suis pas enceinte. Je prends la pilule.

Un souffle quitta les poumons de l'homme et Abby leva la tête triomphalement. _Elle se foutait de lui ?_

Il tenta un petit sourire et Abby se mordit la lèvre inférieure, faisant tressaillir la queue de Kane. La tension s'était transformée en excitation.

Sans plus attendre, Kane prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa sauvagement. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent et le grognement qu'Abby lâcha contre ses lèvres lui envoya un frisson d'appréhension le long de l'échine.

_Elle te veut autant que toi tu la veux._

Il gémit à cette pensée et posa une main dans le bas de son dos pour la pousser contre lui. Lorsqu'elle sentit son érection contre son ventre, Abby émit le plus doux de tous les petits cris aigüe que Marcus ait put entendre jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais cet instant intense fut très vite rompu par la sonnerie de l'appartement.

_Le livreur chinois..._

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Abby garda les yeux fermés un instant. Marcus en profita pour l'admirer, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, sa bouche gonflée après ce baiser intense et ses joues roses pourpres.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et qu'elle s'aperçut que Kane la dévisageait, elle sourit timidement et se frotta le bras nerveusement.

_Et maintenant ? Que faisons-nous ?_

C'est ce que semblait vouloir dire le silence pesant qui s'était installé peu à peu. La sonnerie de l'immeuble retentit à nouveau et Marcus se racla la gorge.

\- Excuse moi une minute.

\- Je t'en pris.

Marcus partit ouvrir puis il attendit que le livreur monte à son étage pour régler et accepter la nourriture. À sa grande surprise, Abby vint l'aider à porter les sacs jusque dans la cuisine.

La jeune femme rigola un peu en regardant le nombre de sacs. Kane les ouvrit et commença à sortir les boîtes en la regardant, suspicieux.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

\- Oh rien... rien si ce n'est que je ne sais pas ou tu peux bien mettre tout ça.

Marcus sentit la fierté grandir en lui et arrêta de déballer, s'avançant vers elle doucement. Abby sortait les boites en examinant leurs contenus, sans se soucier du déplacement de Kane.

\- Tu es en train de dire que je suis svelte ?

Abby ricana et lorsqu'elle le chercha du regard, elle le trouva juste à côté d'elle.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

Marcus caressa son bras du dos de la main et fit tomber la bretelle de son débardeur et de son soutien gorge, laissant son épaule nue. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il s'arrête alors il dégagea ses cheveux de sa nuque et caressa sa peau bronzée du bout des doigts. Un souffle quitta les lèvres d'Abby et elle ferma les yeux, se laissant enfin aller à la sensation agréable.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue, Abby ?

Sa voix était rauque contre son oreille et elle déglutit durement avant de murmurer sa réponse:

\- Parce que je te désire.

\- Je n'ait pas bien entendu... tu quoi ?

Abby sourit et articula plus fort :

\- Parce que je te désire, Kane.

Il fit traîner une main sur sa hanche et descendit sur sa cuisse. Abby haleta doucement, attendant impatiemment la suite.

Kane déposa un baiser sur son épaule et traîna sa langue et sa bouche jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille, déposant des baisers mouillés sur sa gorge.

\- Kane...

\- Chuuut....

\- Les plats vont refroidir.

\- On mangera après.

Marcus mordilla son oreille et un grognement quitta sa bouche. Abby gémit doucement en retour et ramena une main dans ses cheveux, l'entraînant à continuer.

Les vêtements ne tardèrent pas à voler dans l'appartement.

Un soutien gorge pendu sur un dossier de chaise, un survêtement en boule au pied du lit, des sous vêtements emmêlés sur les papiers importants étalés au sol.

*******

Abby souriait et couinait à chaque coup de langue que Marcus infliger à son clitoris. Lorsqu'il l'avait allongé sur son lit, une envie pressante de goûter absolument tout son corps l'avait envahit et il avait trainé sa langue de sa bouche jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses en passant bien évidement par chacun de ses seins, les mordillant et les titillant jusqu'à la faire trembler de plaisir.

La jeune femme découvrait un talent caché de Marcus Kane et dieu sait si elle aimait ce don qu'il possédait.

\- Kane...

\- Mmm...

Abby rigola de plaisir et serra ses mains dans les cheveux si doux de Kane. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle lâcha un grognement de mécontentement et il la regarda, satisfait. _Quel bâtard._

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça...

Elle fit la moue et un rire puissant quitta Marcus.

\- Tu es trop mignonne.

\- Arrête de rire et fais moi trembler encore.

\- Oh je compte bien le faire.

Un sourire narquois traversa sa bouche et il entra deux doigts en elle, glissant parfaitement entre ses plis et la poussant à lâcher un petit cri de surprise:

\- Oh...

\- Mmm... tu vois, je ne te laisserais pas sur ta faim. Je te le promets.

Abby ne pouvait plus répondre alors que les doigts en elle se mettait à bouger, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. L'orgasme qui se développa fût si puissant que son corps entier convulsa de bonheur.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre qu'il retira ses doigts et plongea son sexe en elle. Abby eut le souffle coupé et Kane grogna avant de l'embrasser avidement. Elle rigola contre ses lèvres et se remit à geindre lorsqu'il ondula son bassin contre le sien.

Il était chaud et imposant en elle, l'écartant exactement comme le soir, au bal. Exactement comme elle en avait besoin pour se sentir vivante. Le mouvement de ses hanches contre les siennes l'enfonçait plus loin à chaque va et viens et le plaisir s'accumulait de nouveau en elle à une vitesse folle.

Bientôt les grognements que Kane faisait devinrent plus puissant et surtout plus bruyant. Il allait jouir, elle le savait et étonnement, elle comprit qu'elle aussi était sur le point de basculer de nouveau. Lorsqu'il enfouit son visage dans son cou et qu'il étouffa son cri contre sa peau, la sensation de vibration et son sexe pulsant en elle la firent crier aussi.

À cet instant précis, ou leurs deux corps fusionnaient, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

*******

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient lovés, en cuillère, et reprenaient doucement leurs souffles. Marcus caressait le haut de la cuisse d'Abby en souriant et embrassait son cou et son épaule tendrement, peaufinant les notes mentales de son parfum.

Abby quand à elle, regardait les lumières de la ville à travers la grande fenêtre, fermant les yeux lorsqu'il posait ses lèvres sur elle pour savourer les picotements qui se propageaient le long de son système nerveux. La partie coupable d'elle-même était comme mise sur pause lui permettant de ressentir tout le soulagement nécessaire qu'elle recherchait ces dernières semaines.

Une mèche de cheveux brune de Kane tomba sur sa tempe et la chatouilla. Abby gloussa et écarta sa mèche avant de se tourner un peu vers lui.

\- Quel est ton secret pour avoir des cheveux aussi beaux et aussi doux ?

Kane explosa de rire et fit vibrer le corps d'Abby avec le sien ce qui la poussa à rire à son tour. Elle le regarda faussement blessée qu'il se moque d'elle et de sa question.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

Il sourit et remonta sa main sur ses côtes pour frôler sa peau du bout des doigts. Un frisson merveilleux se développa en Abby à chaque passerelle de peau qu'il touchait. C'était un moment à eux, comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle.

La voix de Kane fut si douce contre sa tempe qu'Abby croyait vraiment être dans une autre dimension:

\- C'est un secret.

Abby rit doucement et déclara:

\- Tu es un idiot.

\- Je crois que c'est le mot que tu utilise le plus souvent pour me décrire.

Kane embrassa sa tempe une dernière fois et se détacha d'elle pour se lever. Abby ressentie le manque s'immiscer à la seconde ou leurs corps furent séparés. Elle se redressa, la moue apparaissant sur ses jolies petites lèvres.

\- Où tu vas ?

Kane ne répondit pas et prit quelques emballages dans la cuisine. Il revint et lui en tendit un en souriant.

Abby ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise tout à coup. La bulle s'était fissurée lorsqu'il s'était éloigné.

\- Je ne veux pas empiéter sur ton espace.

\- Dit-elle, nue dans mon lit.

\- Kane..

\- Abby, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu ne veux pas juste faire ce que je te demande ?

Abby ne put empêcher le sourire en coin qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle céda et accepta la nourriture. Ils se calèrent tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre. Son lit était beaucoup plus petit que celui qu'elle partageait avec Jake.

_Ne les compare pas!_ Elle se répétait cela depuis que la langue de Marcus avait chatouillé son clitoris.

_Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle..._

\- Pourquoi tu continue à m'appeler Kane ?

La question sortait de nulle part et Abby cligna des yeux, incertaine. Marcus prit une bouchée de nouilles comme s'il n'était pas inquiété par la réponse. Abby fouilla dans sa boîte et réfléchis un instant avant de le regarder, confuse:

\- Je ne sais pas. L'habitude sûrement.

\- Tu sais que je m'appelle Marcus au moins ?

Le sourire narquois sur sa bouche insolente fit monter la chaleur entre ses cuisses. Elle lui donna un gentil coup de pieds dans le mollet et secoua la tête. Marcus rigola fort et reprit des nouilles. La question resta néanmoins plantée dans l'esprit d'Abby, incapable de savoir pourquoi elle continuait d'utiliser son nom de famille.

Alors qu'elle se décidait enfin à piocher dans sa boîte, Marcus releva la tête et la regarda sérieusement.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Marcus, tu le sais j'espère ?

\- Kane s'il te plaît.

\- Quoi ? On a couché ensemble deux fois et tu ne veux toujours pas m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Il semblait offensé et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait mais elle n'avait aucune réponse clair pour lui.

Alors elle posa sa petite boîte sur la table de nuit et s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes. Marcus déglutit, soit pour avaler sa bouchée soit parce qu'elle lui coupait le souffle. Abby opta pour la seconde option.

Elle lui prit sa petite boîte aussi et la posa à côté de la sienne.

\- Abby....

\- Chuuut... Arrête de parler.

Ils firent l'amour quatre fois cette nuit là.

*******

Un bruit de vibreur perturba le sommeil d'Abby et la réalisation de ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. L'heure sur le petit réveil de Kane donnait 6:57.

Kane ronflait légèrement dans son dos et son souffle chatouillait son dos nu.

_Nu..._

Abby se déplaça lentement dans le lit et se glissa en dehors avant de ramasser sa petite culotte pour l'enfiler. Elle trouva ensuite son jean et son débardeur mais son soutien gorge restait introuvable, pour l'instant.

Le vibreur se refit entendre et elle attrapa son téléphone dans son sac. L'hôpital avait _réellement_ besoin d'elle.

\- Mmm...

La panique lui fit relever la tête. Kane changeait simplement de position, reprenant instinctivement toute la place dans son petit lit.

Abby ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle le regardait dormir. Il avait l'air si _détendu_ , si _paisible_.

_C'est Marcus..._

Elle était toujours incapable de le dissocier de Kane, l'homme froid et sans cœur, même après cette nuit fabuleuse. Peut-être une autre fois. La pensée qu'il y aurait une autre fois la fit sourire un peu plus profondément.

Abby le détailla encore un instant puis remarqua son soutien gorge accroché négligemment à la lampe de chevet de Kane. Ça n'allait pas être aussi simple de disparaître en douce car elle savait que si elle s'approchait de lui et qu'elle le réveillait, ils seraient capables de remettre ça.

À pas de loups, elle s'avança vers le lit et se pencha pour décrocher son sous vêtement. Ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur lui et la culpabilité lui pinça le cœur.

Que penserait-Il en découvrant qu'elle était partie sans lui dire au revoir?

_Ce n'est pas ton mari !_ Lui réprimanda sa conscience.

En effet, il n'était pas son mari. Il n'était pas Jake et elle ne lui devait rien.

Abby déglutit durement et repoussa ses remords vis à vis de Kane. Ils ne se devaient rien et ça n'avait pas à changer.

Mais si elle voulait continuer à le voir occasionnellement, elle devait lui donner le moyen de la contacter alors elle s'approcha du bureau et trouva un petit bout de papier et un stylo.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'appartement et qu'elle put respirer de l'air frais, son visage s'illumina de bonheur. Cette nuit avait été fabuleuse et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, pour l'instant, n'était pas encore assez forte pour effacer cette sensation paisible.

*******

\- Tu rentres tard.

\- Ah!

Abby mit sa main sur son cœur palpitant de surprise et de peur. Sa fille l'avait attendu dans la coin de l'entrée et avait surprit sa mère alors qu'elle se faufilait à l'intérieur de leur maison.

\- Chérie, tu m'as fais peur.

Clarke plissa les yeux et Abby soupira avant de retirer sa veste et de poser son sac à main sur la petite commode de l'entrée. La nuit avait plus été éreintante que reposante et elle avait besoin d'une douche.

\- Tu n'as pas tenue ta promesse.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et regarda sa mère en serrant la mâchoire. Abby s'approcha doucement, la culpabilité commençant à revenir.

\- Chérie, je suis désolée. Je sais qu'on devait faire cette sortie tous les trois, avec ton père mais l'hôpital avait besoin de moi.

\- Bien sur. C'est toujours la même histoire, maman.

\- Clarke, s'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre.

\- Je comprends que tu es une lâche.

Abby réprima l'envie de la gifler car après tout, Clarke avait raison. Elle était partie du match sans même donner une explication à sa fille simplement parce qu'elle savait que si elle l'avait fait, sa petite tête blonde lui aurait tourné le dos pendant plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois.

\- Clarke...

\- Pourquoi tu rentres ?

La question surprit un peu Abby et elle déglutit avant de trouver une réponse:

\- Je... Je viens prendre une douche.

\- D'habitude tu la prends à l'hôpital.

Le pouls d'Abby s'accéléra mais elle réussit à garder une voix relativement stable :

\- C'est vrai. Et bien, je voulais repasser ici pour récupérer quelques dossiers que j'ai laisser dans le bureau et... avoir une chance de me faire pardonner pour mon absence d'hier soir.

Abby lui offrit un petit sourire désolé mais Clarke resta de marbre et fut silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle examinait chaque mot que venait de prononcer sa mère. Puis elle la regarda intensément et déclara d'une voix basse:

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit: « _Une demie vérité est toujours un mensonge_. »

Abby était encore en train d'essayer de comprendre ce que sous-entendait sa fille lorsqu'elle la vit monter les escaliers et fermer la porte de sa chambre.

_Que voulait-elle dire exactement ?_

Qu'elle la croyait capable de revenir chercher des dossiers mais pas de chercher le pardon auprès de sa fille ?

_Ne te prends pas trop la tête, tu as au moins réussit à l'écarter du problème._

C'est vrai. Clarke ne semblait pas soupçonner qu'elle ne revenait pas de l'hôpital. C'était déjà un bon point. Si sa fille se mettait à fouiner dans ses déplacements, son mariage serait terminé.

_Ne l'est-Il pas déjà ?_

Cette question la hantait depuis le début de cette histoire mais jusqu'ici, la réponse ne s'était pas manifestée. Abby ne savait pas si _elle devait_ faire un choix ou si le choix était _déjà_ fait et cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué de remettre la question à plus tard. D'ailleurs, elle fut, une fois encore, évitée par la jeune femme alors qu'elle entrait dans sa douche bouillante et réconfortante.

*******

Lorsque le soleil dérangea le sommeil de Kane, Abby était déjà partie depuis plus de deux heures alors quand il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il tâtonna la place à côté de lui, dans le lit, il trouva le vide et le froid. La confusion s'abattit sur lui tel le brouillard lors d'un jours de pluies et la réalité se mélangea avec les fantasmes passés.

_Cette nuit fantastique et pleine de jouissante, n'était-elle jamais arrivée ? Ou plutôt, était-elle réelle ?_

Cette dure réflexion le fit se redresser et soupirer. Il appuya ses paumes sur ses yeux pour se forcer à se réveiller et à oublier ce délicieux rêve mais, évidement, c'était _impossible_.

Un léger coup d'œil sur son réveil restaura l'espoir presque perdu lorsqu'il aperçu la petite note comportant une écriture manuscrite très dure à déchiffrer. _Ces médecins sont biens tous les mêmes..._

Un sourire fendit ses traits de lumière et il tendit la main pour essayer de déchiffrer ses petites pattes de mouches illisibles.

C'était un numéro.

_SON_ numéro personnel.

Sans attendre, il fouilla sa table de chevet et tapa un message le plus rapidement possible, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas encore éprit du rêve.

*******

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda Callie à une Abby apparement plus qu'heureuse pour simplement vérifier des mails sans importances sur son telephone.

\- Pour rien.

\- Oh, je t'en pris, chérie, pas à moi.

Abby leva les yeux au ciel et commença à rédiger une réponse.

Elle était dans son bureau, mettant de l'ordre dans ses dossiers entre deux patients alors que Callie passait pour sa petite demie heure de papotage.

Le message de Kane avait chamboulé sa verification de mail et elle venait, vraisemblablement de rougir ou de sourire. Peut-être même les deux.

Callie lui arracha le téléphone alors qu'elle écrivait toujours la réponse.

\- Alors, voyons ce qui te rend si heureuse.

\- Callie non.. s'il te plaît.

Abby tendit la main mais sa meilleure amie se leva et marcha en lisant à voix haute le message de Kane.

\- « _Tu es partit tôt ce matin... le soleil ne m'a pas autant réchauffé que ta présence._ »

Abby vira au rouge et se cacha le visage derrière ses mains. Callie explosa de rire et mit sa main devant sa bouche avant de regarder la réponse qu'Abby avait commencé à taper. Elle revint près d'elle et la regarda en souriant en coin.

\- C'est très chaud, petite coquine.

Abby ricana et la regarda entre ses doigts, sa voix étouffée par ses paumes.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû lire ce message.

\- Et bien, maintenant que c'est fait, tu vas m'expliquer de qui il provient.

\- Callie...

\- Abby...

Un lourd soupir quitta les poumons de la jeune médecin alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans son grand fauteuil. En pensant à sa réponse, elle fit la moue et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts comme lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle admettait une faute grave à sa mère.

Callie connaissait ce visage et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est Kane... c'est ça ? Tu as recouché avec lui ?

\- Quatre fois.

\- Oh wow...

\- En une nuit.

Callie ouvrit de grands yeux et parut abasourdit pendant un instant. Instant si long, qu'à un moment, Abby releva la tête pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours dans la pièce.

\- Callie ?

\- Abby... c'est, un adultère.

\- Je sais...

Abby n'en pouvait plus et se leva, prise d'une vague de culpabilité fracassante. Elle arpenta son bureau en essayant les conseils de sophrologie dont elle prônait l'efficacité auprès de ses cliente en accouchement.

\- Pourquoi ? Jake ne te rends pas heureuse ?

\- Quoi ? Si.. bien sur que si. Il est doux et attentionné et... c'est un merveilleux père. Je crois que c'est l'homme le plus honnête que je connaisse et je...

La jeune femme s'arrêta en plein milieu de la salle et regarda son amie, décomposée. Callie lui sourit doucement et lui tendit le téléphone.

\- Dis à Kane que tu as fait une erreur. Dis lui que c'est terminé.

Abby prit le portable et regarda le message de Kane avec la boule au ventre. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire mais c'était étrangement plus compliqué que ce qu'elle croyait. Sa meilleure amie prit son sac et sa petite veste et lui caressa l'épaule avec affection.

\- Quoi que tu fasse, je suis de ton côté, ma belle.

Abby sourit et acquiesça en la regardant tendrement. Elle la laissa partir et fixa le message pendant un long moment avant de décider de répondre et donc de _rompre_ avec Kane.

Au même instant, son telephone afficha une jolie photo de Clarke câlinant Jake en fond de l'appel entrant.

Jake l'appelait et par réflexe, elle décrocha.

\- Jake ?

\- Salut, tu vas bien ma cherie ? Clarke m'a dit que tu étais revenue pour te doucher mais je m'inquiète un peu.

\- Oui, oui ça va.

\- Oh... bien.

Il semblait un peu déçu et Abby se sentit un peu coupable alors elle ajouta:

\- Tu me manque.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

Le cœur d'Abby se retourna.

\- Non.. non bien sur que non.

Un souffle transperça la ligne de communication et la jeune femme comprit que son mari était soulagé d'un poids apparement pesant.

\- Je t'attendrais ce soir et je me ferais pardonner. Je te ferais couler un bain et je masserais toues les parties de ton corps douloureux après cette journée de travail. Je t'aime mon amour.

Les larmes se formèrent dans les yeux d'Abby et elle dût avaler durement pour ne pas qu'il l'entende à travers le portable.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- A ce soir.

L'appel fût coupé et Abby se laissa tomber sur la chaise ou Callie s'était assise, quelque minutes plus tôt. Alors qu'elle laissait couler ses larmes chaudes et douloureuse, le téléphone vibra, annonçant un nouveau message.

La jeune femme renifla et essuya l'une de ses joues avant de regarder le texto à travers ses yeux vitreux.

**Abby je suis désolé… je ne veux pas t’embêter. Je pensais que c’était une bonne nuit. En tout cas pour moi ça l’a été. Prends soin de toi.**

Un hoquet quitta ses lèvres et elle dût mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'exploser en sanglot sur son lieu de travail.

Si Jackson rentrait à présent dans son bureau, il verrait le désastre et se demanderait sûrement pourquoi Abby sanglotait.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle venait de comprendre pourquoi elle était incapable de faire une croix sur son mariage et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas, _non plus_ , terminer sa relation naissante avec Kane.

Le choix était tout bonnement _impossible_.

Elle finit par répondre à Marcus en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt et lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, auprès de son mari, elle joua l'épouse modèle et fatiguée à cause de son travail et non pas à cause de ses ébats ultérieurs avec son amant.

_Amant ou Mari._

Le _dilemme infernale_ était posé.


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux anniversaire à Marcus. Mais un mauvais jour pour Abby.

Deux jours étaient passés et Kane et Abby ne s'étaient pas revus ou même parlé, que ce soit par message ou de vives voix.

La jeune femme avait été très occupée avec son travail et ses obligations familiales mais aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de repos et bien qu'elle aurait voulu passer du temps avec sa fille pour rattraper ses erreurs récentes, Clarke était en cours toute la journée.

Quand à Jake, il avait reçu un appel du travail, tôt ce matin, ses collaborateurs avaient apparement un « soucis important à régler d'urgence ». C'étaient ses mots.

Abby se retrouvait donc seule dans sa grande maison.

Elle avait déjà occupé une grande partie de sa journée à reprendre quelques dossiers en retard. Elle sortit de la douche après son petit footing hebdomadaire, il était à peine quinze heures.

En temps normal, elle serait aller à l'hôpital pour aider mais Jackson lui avait interdit de venir aujourd'hui. Elle était la supérieure, certes, mais Jackson n'avait pas tort sur le fait qu'elle devait lever le pied. C'était pourtant toujours aussi compliqué pour elle de mettre ses patients de côté pour prendre soin d'elle-même. Comme quelque chose de contre nature pour sa personne altruiste. La médecin n'irait pourtant pas travailler en plus pour cette fois.

Cette option enlevée, qu'allait-elle faire ?

Une voix en elle lui criait d'appeler ce bel homme aux boucles brunes qui jouait divinement bien de sa langue et de ses hanches.

_Hors de question!_

Abby se mordit la lèvre face à son écran de téléphone ouvert sur la conversation avec Kane. C'était tentant. _Terriblement_ tentant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se réfugier dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'elle s'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas bien vis à vis de Jake, vis à vis d'elle et de son amour propre et enfin vis à vis de Kane.

Mais en même temps, quel meilleur moment pour le revoir ci ce n'était justement celui-ci ?

Jake à plus de trente minutes d'ici, à Polis et Clarke au collège. La maison pour elle toute seule... elle seule avec Kane.

_Avec Kane._

Elle tapa un message rapide à l'intention de Kane, lui demandant de la retrouver chez elle. Mais la déception s'insinua en elle au fur et mesure que les minutes passaient sans recevoir de réponse de la part de l'homme.

Il ne voulait peut-être plus la voir ?

Cette hypothèse était étrangement _douloureuse_.

Mais Abby n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser abattre. Elle se battait toujours pour ce qu'elle voulait et l'espoir et l'optimisme gagnait toujours sur sa deception.

Elle attrapa son petit perfecto rouge, ses clefs de voitures et quitta la maison direction l'appartement de Kane.

C'était insensé et dangereux de se rendre chez son amant, en plein jour, mais l'excitation qui coulait dans ses veines était fantastique.

*******

Le 17 avril 1984, Marcus Kane naissait à l'hôpital central de Polis, au Canada. Un petit bébé de 3,9 kg et de 52 cm.

Fils de Stefan et Vera Kane.

Aujourd'hui, 17 avril 2019, il fêtait ses 35 ans.

Comme pour tous ses anniversaires, il avait passé la nuit chez sa mère et avait eut le droit à un petit brunch de famille. Si on pouvait dire « famille » car il n'y avait que lui et sa mère. Mais comme disait souvent Vera, « la famille ne se compte pas, on compte sur elle ».

Il lui manquait tout de même son père.

Pas qu'il manquait de sa personne mais c'était plutôt l'existence de celui-ci à ses côtés qui lui faisait défaut. Sa mère pouvait faire tous les efforts du monde pour combler le vide en lui, jamais ce ne serait suffisant. Et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Un enfant a besoin d'une mère et _d'un père_. Ou d'au moins deux parents.

La nature a crée l'Homme de cette façon et bien que Marcus soit une personne équilibrée, sensée et relativement heureuse, l'absence d'un père lui pesait tous les jours. Il n'avait pas put apprendre à jouer au foot comme tous les autres avec son père. Il savait en faire, bien sur, grâce à l'école, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'avait pas fait de fête des pères depuis ses 6 ans et avait oublié ce que c'était de ne pas être moqué lorsque les autres écrivaient ou peignaient pour offrir un cadeau à leurs papas ce jour là. Il ne disait d'ailleurs plus le mot « papa ».

La période de son anniversaire lui rappelait, à chaque fois, que sa mère était la seule famille qu'il avait et que comme toujours, il était mit à l'écart par la société.

Après le brunch, Marcus partait donc marcher une heure ou deux sur le sentier du Mont Weather Pour se ressourcer et éviter de déprimer le jour où, normalement, il devait respirer la joie de vivre.

La vue, le calme et l'effort physique lui permettait de relativiser et de prendre de la distance sur ses sentiments pour ne pas s'effondrer. C'est comme ça qu'il surmontait ses angoisses, ses doutes et ses chagrins avant les prochains anniversaires difficiles qui l'attendaient.

*******

Lorsqu'Abby sonna, pour la énième fois, à l'interphone de l'immeuble de Kane, elle lâcha un gros soupir de frustration et de deception.

Apparement, il n'était pas chez lui et il ne répondait pas à ses messages non plus...

_Que faisait-il ?_

Il n'était pas au travail, Harper le lui avait confirmé lorsqu'elle avait appelé son bureau. Une partie d'elle avait rechigné à le faire, ne voulant pas passer pour une femme accro et jalouse mais finalement la partie en manque de Marcus Kane avait surpassée la pudeur et la retenue.

En tout cas, il n'était pas au travail, ni chez lui.

_Mais où était-il ?_

Alors qu'elle rebroussait chemin, baissant la tête sur ses baskets de ville, blanches et impeccables, la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit et elle se retourna pleine d'espoir à nouveau avant de découvrir...

_Que ce n'était pas lui.._

\- Bonjours.

\- Bonjours. Répondit-Elle par politesse.

Elle sourit à l'homme et tenta sa chance. Peut-être qu'il savait où était Kane.

\- Je ne veux pas vous retarder mais, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire si Marcus Kane est chez lui ?

Elle pria silencieusement qu'il ne lui fasse pas faux bon et à sa grande surprise, il lui sourit en retour.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je sais qu'il n'est pas rentré hier soir.

\- Oh..

Il avait donc découché. Mais... pourquoi ? Voyait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle se faisait tromper par la personne avec qui elle trompait son mari. Si la colère ne montait pas en elle, Abby pourrait sûrement rire de cette situation ridiculement ironique. Mais un mot n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans son cerveau en ébullition.

_Connard!_

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Abby cligna des yeux et se concentra de nouveau sur la personne devant elle, mettant sa colère et son désarroi de côté. Elle sentait ses joues devenir rouge cependant.

\- Vous savez où il peut-être ?

Son ton était plus dur et plus froid que ce qu'elle aurait voulu laisser paraître et l'homme dût sentir le malaise puisqu'il se gratta la nuque, nerveusement.

\- Non.. je suis désolé. Mais sa mère peut peut-être vous aidez. Je la vois souvent passer.

\- D'accord, je vous remercie.

\- Et bien, je vous en pris...

Abby commençait à partir et l'homme lui cira quelque chose comme un « bonne chance » qu'elle entendit à peine puisqu'elle claquait déjà la portière de sa tesla.

Elle quitta le parking et se dirigea vers la paroisse. Vera Kane était connue de tous à Arkadia. Elle était l'une des grands organisateurs de l'église et aidait toujours l'organisation des bals caritatifs que le cabinet d'Abby prévoyait pendant l'année.

*******

Marcus revenait de sa _promenade thérapeutique_ , comme il aimait l'appeler et alluma son téléphone pour vérifier ses mails professionnels et avancer son travail sur le chemin du retour.

Il fût assaillit par un nombre important de messages vocaux, d'appels et de SMS tous provenant de la même personne : _Abby_.

Abigail Griffin avait cherché à le joindre, au moins 26 fois d'après son téléphone, et c'était... _jouissif_.

La femme qu'il convoitait depuis tant d'année, celle qui hantait ses rêves depuis qu'il s'était pris la tête avec elle pour la première fois, celle qui le faisait vibrer à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait ou l'embrassait.

Elle voulait le revoir et cette pensée le fit accélérer le pas pour rentrer chez sa mère, sauter en voiture et rouler vers cette femme incroyable.

Lorsque la maison de son enfance se dessina au loin, il se mit à courir, se fichant de ses muscles déjà douloureux après cette randonnée sportive.

Il ne mettait pas encore de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Abby ou face à la situation. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait réellement lorsqu'il était avec elle. La seule chose dont il était persuadé c'était que son corps se détendait près du sien, que son coeur s'apaisait de ce lourd poids solitaire et que son esprit pétillait lorsqu'ils débattaient ou discutaient ensemble.

Marcus ressentait quelque chose de fort. Il ne savait pas quoi, comment ni pourquoi mais Abby le faisait sentir _vivant_ et ce sentiment était à la fois nouveau, étrange et agréable.

C'est tout ce qu'il comprenait pour l'instant et inconsciemment, il préférait ne pas creuser plus loin.

Il entra dans la maison de sa mère, respirant fort.

\- Maman ! Je vais y aller, j'ai oublié que j'avais...

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la petite cuisine, coupé dans son élan par un spectacle inattendu. Abby était assise auprès de Vera, sirotant ce qui ressemblait à du thé. C'était déconcertant et Marcus déglutit pour essayer de reprendre contenance face à cette surprise.

\- Abby est venue te souhaiter bon anniversaire, mon chéri. Je ne savais que vous étiez enfin amis.

Vera but son thé et regarda son fils par dessus la tasse avec des yeux pleins de malice. Kane plissa les yeux et serra les lèvres.

\- Abby, je ne savait pas qu'on devait se voir.

La concernée sourit en coin et posa sa tasse sur la petite table bancale. Elle se lécha les lèvres et pencha la tête d'un côté, faisant tomber ses longues mèches dorés et caramels sur l'une de ses épaules.

_Seigneur dieu... il avait déjà le souffle laborieux avant qu'elle ne fasse cela._

\- Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous, non. Mais je voulais te faire par d'une chose importante tout de même.

\- Oh..

Marcus se redressa et mis ses mains dans son dos, comme pour une discussion professionnelle. Abby reprit sa tasse et but une petite gorgée avant de recommencer le cinéma avec sa langue. Marcus se racla la gorge et s'obligea à dévier le regard cette fois-ci avant que son pantalon ne soit définitivement trop serré.

Abby reposa sa tasse et se leva, attrapant son petit foulard délicat et son petit perfecto en daim. _Qu'elle femme chic et distinguée..._ comparée à celle qu'il avait eu dans son lit.

\- Vous partez ma douce ?

\- Oui... je suis désolée. Je dois rentrer avant que ma fille ne se retrouve seule chez nous.

\- Bien sûr, oui.

Vera se leva aussi et vint étreindre Abby qui fût surprise au début. Elle finit par lui rendre le geste et les deux femmes se sourirent.

\- Repassez me voir quand vous le souhaitez. J'aime beaucoup votre compagnie.

\- C'est un plaisir partagé.

Vera commença à raccompagner la jeune femme mais Marcus se mit devant elles et posa un main sur l'épaule de sa mère.

\- Je vais raccompagner Abby à sa voiture.

\- Oh, d'accord. Au revoir Abby. À très vite.

Abby sourit doucement en guise de réponse et dépassa Marcus. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, touts les deux et Marcus soupira durement alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue. Il y avait un petit parking près du parc plus loin et c'était le seul endroit où Abby avait put garer sa voiture hors de prix.

La tension était palpable entre les deux amants et ils ne savaient pas comment engager la conversation avec l'autre.

Abby mâchouillait l'intérieur de sa joue et Marcus jetait des coups d'œil furtifs vers elle toutes les dix secondes.

Après quelques mètres, Marcus s'arrêta, obligeant Abby à faire de même. Elle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne me raccompagne pas jusqu'à ma voiture ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue chez ma mère ?

Abby baissa les yeux, ses pommettes rougissant peu à peu. Elle n'admettrait jamais la vraie raison, que ce soit à Marcus, ou à elle-même.

\- Je... je voulais te parler mais tu ne répondais pas et tu n'étais pas chez toi.

\- Tu es allée chez moi ?

C'était au tour de Kane de froncer les sourcils. Elle était allée chez lui pour lui parler.

_Intéressant._

\- Harper m'a dit que tu ne travaillais pas alors j'ai présumé que tu étais chez toi.

\- Harper. Tu... attends, tu as appelé mon bureau ?

Il souriait maintenant, avec suffisance. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en bombant le torse. Kane était fière et flatté. Abby releva les yeux et sourit timidement avant de se reprendre et de lui offrir son sourire sarcastique.

\- Ne prend pas la grosse tête.

\- Aucune chance.

\- Parce que c'est déjà le cas.

Leurs yeux brillèrent d'humour ensembles et Abby replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de murmurer d'une voix suave:

\- Je voulais te voir.

Marcus sentit la tension précédente se transformer en électricité. L'air auparavant chargé d'un malaise était en train de tourner. L'alchimie entre eux se manifestait et les plongeait dans cet état d'excitation dangereux et enivrant.

\- Viens.

Il glissa une main autour de son poignet et l'amena dans le sous-bois qui jonchait la rue dans laquelle vivait sa mère. Abby marcha le plus vite possible, l'anticipation guidant ses pas sur le sol humide. Ses chaussures seraient un peu sales mais ça n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus pour le moment.

Il les firent s'arrêter lorsqu'il estima qu'ils étaient assez loin de la route et prit son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser férocement, goûtant ses lèvres, sa langue et fondant son corps contre le sien. Un gémissement les quitta tous les deux et Abby plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'enfoncer plus loin contre elle.

La brise se leva et fit voler les feuilles et les branches des arbres, comme une symbiose parfaite de la nature avec leur désir charnel primitif. C'était comme une danse dûment effectuée, mettant en scène deux corps, deux bouches, deux langues, deux âmes communiant naturellement.

À bout de souffle, Abby s'écarta, sentant le sentiment familier de la bouche de Kane contre la sienne s'insinuer dans tout son corps, envoyant des frissons entre ses jambes. Elle posa une mains sur sa bouche par réflexe et rouvrit les yeux pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

Marcus la regarda, les yeux presque vitreux, comme si elle était sa drogue, ses cheveux en bataille du fait du vent et des petits doigts délicat de la femme devant lui, sa bouche gonflée et luisante après ce baiser insensé.

Il sentait le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne jamais plus la lâcher mais il étouffa cette pensée au plus profond de lui, imaginant ce que se serait de se faire repousser.

Abby regarda autour d'elle comme pour faire respirer son esprit aussi. Son visage s'illumina en découvrant cet endroit superbe.

Des arbres à perte de vue, malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de la route, des feuilles rouges jonchant le sol et le soleil couchant se reflétant a travers les branches fines.

C'était fabuleux, comme un endroit secret et protégé de la civilisation et de la pollution de la ville. Les oiseaux piaillaient forts et le vent qui frappait les feuilles faisait rempart aux bruits des voitures qui passaient sur la route d'à côté.

\- C'est merveilleux comme endroit.

Kane regarda autour de lui aussi, même s'il connaissait ce bois par cœur. Il acquiesça silencieusement puis la regarda à nouveau. Il se promit de lui en montrer plus quand elle le voudrait car si elle aimait cet aperçu, elle aimerait son recoin de paix plus que tout.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venue.

Abby sourit profondément et s'approcha de lui avant de lui offrir un câlin serré. Marcus resta idiot sur le moment et ne referma ses bras autour d'elle qu'après cinq bonne minutes au moins.

Abby sourit un peu plus et ferma les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration contre l'épaule forte de Kane. Elle le sentit se détendre peu à peu et lorsqu'il soupira doucement elle rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreilles pour y chuchoter.

\- Bon anniversaire, Marcus.

Marcus déglutit et sourit avant de la laisser se détacher de lui. Il aurait voulu lui dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment, lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était déjà un bordel incompréhensible pour lui. Comment pourrait-il s'exprimer sans la faire fuir ? Il préféra se taire.

\- Je vais y aller. Ma fille va m'attendre.

Marcus regarda sa montre et se décomposa peu à peu. Il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec elle.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- J'aimerais rester crois-moi. Mais il faut que je sois rentrée avant que Clarke n'arrive.

\- Je comprends...

Marcus baissa les yeux et croisa ses bras derrière lui, instaurant la formalité dans leur discussion. Abby sentit son changement de comportement et au lieu de s'en aller, elle s'avança et glissa sa main sous son menton pour l'obliger à la regarder.

\- On aura le temps de se revoir.

Il cligna des yeux et détailla son visage parfait. Abby sourit en le voyant faire et caressa sa lèvres inférieur avec son pouce.

\- Envoie-moi un message quand tu peux et je ferais de mon mieux pour me libérer.

\- Abby...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et appuya doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il laissa son coeur fondre au contact et ne rouvrit les yeux que pour la voir s'éloigner vers la route.

Il se mit à courir pour la rattraper et en avoir plus mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue, elle avait disparu. Comme un mirage.

Il n'y avait plus que les voitures, un couple sur le trottoir d'en face et une petite brune à queue de cheval qui s'en allait vers sa droite, lui lançant un regard de travers.

_Bon anniversaire, Marcus..._

*******

Abby était sortit du bois si vite qu'elle avait percuté une jeune fille au cheveux bruns remontés en queue de cheval. Elle n'avait pas l'air commode pour son âge plutôt jeune d'après les traits de son visage alors Abby s'était excusée rapidement avant de se faire entraîner dans une bagarre.

Elle était partit vite car elle avait sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait la deception de Marcus à son départ.

_Marcus._

Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et non par son nom. C'était une première. Le sentiment qui avait explosé dans son thorax, lorsqu'elle avait sentit Marcus la serrer contre lui, l'avait poussé à être douce et gentille, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec lui.

Il n'était plus Kane, l'homme sans cœur, froid et distant. Du moins _plus totalement._ Il était aussi Marcus, un homme doux, cultivé et attachant. Cet endroit magnifique qu'il lui avait montré était accessible de tous et pourtant, il l'avait rendu _vibrant_ et _spécial_.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Abby rentra chez elle. Elle gara sa voiture et descendit en soupirant avant de prendre une grande inspiration dans l'air du soir.

La jeune femme avait passé une heure à chercher Marcus partout et une heure de plus assise avec Vera. Cette femme était adorable et Abby souhaitait la connaître un peu plus, si c'était possible.

Les parents de Jake vivaient en Europe et ne voyaient jamais leur petite fille. Abby avait beaucoup de mal avec eux. Mais avec Vera, c'était naturel alors que les deux femmes n'avaient aucune raison de s'entendre.

_Ne les compare pas!_

Abby secoua la tête en se réprimant alors qu'elle prenait le courrier dans sa boîte aux lettres. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, car elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir vidé le matin même. Elle ne fit pas plus attention et ouvrit la seule lettre présente à l'intérieure.

Les mots inscrits furent marqué à jamais dans sa tête.

C'était une lettre de menace...

_**« Je sais ce que vous faites.** _

_**Ça me dégoûte.** _

_**Je vais le dire. »** _

Pas plus, pas moins.

_Quelqu'un savait._

_Oui mais qui ?_


	10. Conséquences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éviter le problème n'est sûrement pas la solution.

_Qui était-ce ?_

_Qui pouvait envoyer une telle lettre ?_

Abby avait beau retourner encore et encore le problème dans tous les sens imaginable, aucune personne, assez proche d'elle pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait, n'était capable d'une atrocité pareil.

\- Abby ?

Elle sursauta et fit tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Les deux têtes blondes assises à la table de la salle à manger tournèrent leurs attentions vers elle, l'air aussi surpris que perplexe.

Après avoir lu la lettre, Abby était entrée et l'avait immédiatement rangé dans un de ses dossiers médical, là où ni Jake ni Clarke ne la trouverait par inadvertance. Puis sa fille était rentrée ainsi que Jake et ils étaient à présent à table, dégustant un plat du traiteur puisqu'Abby ne cuisinait pas.

La jeune femme les regarda avec de grands yeux et toussa un peu avant de récupérer sa fourchette. Clarke soupira et regarda son père avec insistance. Il finit par se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention de sa femme et prit une voix douce.

\- Chérie, tu es avec nous ?

\- Oui... oui pardon. Je pensais... je pensais à un de mes patients.

\- Abby, on en a déjà parlé.

Clarke poussa sa serviette sur la table et ricana amèrement.

\- Clarke, s'il te plaît.

\- À quoi bon, papa ? Elle n'écoute même pas quand je lui parle. Ça ne l'intéresse pas de toutes façons.

\- Clarke!

Abby fusilla sa fille du regard et Clarke, fidèle à elle-même, lui rendit sans sourciller. Jake soupira et posa sa main sur celle d'Abby, faisant des cercles avec son pouce pour la détendre.

\- Les filles, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je n'ai plus faim. Déclara Clarke.

\- Moi non plus.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et partirent dans leurs chambres sans un mot de plus, laissant Jake seul face à son risotto aux truffes.

Abby s'allongea sur le dos en soupirant sur le grand lit king size qu'elle partageait avec Jake. Toutes les émotions de la journée remontèrent d'un seul coup et les larmes lui picotèrent les yeux. Elles traduisaient l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'elle avait subit ces dernières 24 heures. La déception, d'abord, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de Kane, puis la colère lorsqu'elle avait crut qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un d'autre. La joie et le soulagement qu'elle avait ressentie en embrassant Kane dans le sous-bois puis l'angoisse suite à la lettre. C'était trop pour une seule femme même pour _Abby Griffin._

Elle prit son téléphone et appela Callie car dans tous les mauvais moments de sa vie, sa meilleure amie était le pilier qui l'aidait à rester positive et pleine d'espoir. La jeune femme ne la fit pas attendre longtemps avant de décrocher:

\- Hey, ma belle. Comment ça va ?

\- Salut..

\- Oula. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je connais ce ton amer et fatigué.

\- Oh Callie...

Les sanglots secouèrent Abby et elle se redressa pour attraper un mouchoir et essuyer ses larmes. Elle devait tenir un minimum si elle voulait que Callie comprenne ce qu'elle disait. Après quelques reniflements et grandes inspirations, la jeune médecin se lança dans une explication longue et fastidieuse de toute sa journée sans omettre un seul détail. Lorsque ce fût enfin au tour de la lettre, Abby se tût et avala difficilement.

Callie ne pouvait pas être l'auteur de ce torchon. C'était pourtant un doute, même infime soit-il, qu'Abby devait balayer sereinement.

\- Callie...

\- Je sens que tu retiens un truc. Ma belle, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire alors continue.

\- C'est délicat.

\- Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?! Tu m'as raconté comment tu avais couché avec Kane mais tu ne peux pas me dire ça ? Allez, Abby.

Callie rigola doucement à l'autre bout de la ligne et Abby se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jouant avec le bout d'un coussin.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre.

\- Une lettre ?

\- De menace.

\- Comment ça ?

Abby lui récita le contenu de la lettre qu'elle connaissait par coeur à force de faire danser les mots dans sa tête, cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir.

\- Oh bichette, je suis désolée. C'est horrible. Tu sais qui a pu te l'écrire ?

Voilà, la question _fatidique_ était sur la table.

\- Personne ne sait à part...

\- Moi..

Un silence s'établit et Abby crut que Callie avait raccroché mais un long soupir se fit entendre. L'attente d'une réponse rendait Abby tellement nerveuse qu'elle se rongeait les ongles, à présent. Un vilain défaut que sa mère avait tenté de lui faire oublier, _sans succès_.

La voix de Callie était douce et compatissante lorsqu'elle parla enfin:

\- J'aimerais te dire que c'est moi mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je ne t'accusais pas.

\- Je sais ma belle. Je comprends le fait que tu ait eut besoin de demander.

Un sourire soulagé se développa sur les lèvres d'Abby alors que le sentiment de confiance se rétablissait en elle. Callie était et serait toujours de son côté. Elle se trouva stupide d'avoir cru, même pendant un cours instant qu'elle avait pût être l'auteure de cette maudite lettre.

\- Je me sens tellement bête.

\- Non Abby, je comprend ne t'inquiète pas. Mais puisque nous avons établit que ce n'était pas moi, tu as pensé à quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce qu'une personne vous a vu tous les deux ?

Les meninges de la docteur se remirent à tourner à cent allures mais rien ne venait. Elle avait des suspects, évidement, mais tout était si flou pour l'instant.

\- Non pas vraiment.

\- D'accord. Bon, d'abord, tu devrais te reposer. Demain je ne peux pas quitter le bureau de la journée mais jeudi on pourra établir une stratégie.

\- Ce n'est pas une campagne municipale Callie.

Abby laissa un petit rire s'échapper et la tension accumulée dans es épaules diminua légèrement.

Les deux femmes raccrochèrent quelques minutes après et Abby se changea rapidement avant de se coucher enfin.

Lorsque Jake se glissa à côté d'elle, elle dormait déjà depuis une bonne demie heure. Tout ce dont elle eut conscience fut le léger baiser qu'il posa sur sa joue, tirant un léger sourire d'elle alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour dormir.

*******

_Stupide. Idiot. Ridicule._

_Elle ne répondra pas._

_Stupide._

_Cela fait une semaine, Kane._

_Idiot._

_Elle t'a oublié._

_Ridicule._

En effet, une semaine venait de passer et Kane n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Abby. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Messages, appels, mails. Il avait tout tenté dans la limite de la discrétion. Il l'avait vu à la réunion du conseil de vendredi dernier mais elle avait évité tous contacts, visuels ou physiques.

C'était comme si elle avait mit fin à leur relation aussitôt qu'il s'était dévoilé ne serait-ce q'un tout petit peu. Quelle déception...

_Stupide. Idiot. Ridicule._

\- Kane. Encore là ?

Marcus leva les yeux de son écran et força un sourire poli sur ses lèvres. Jaha se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, l'air décontracté.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, il se fait tard.

À vrai dire, il n'était que 18 heures et le travail l'aidait à garder son esprit occupé sur autre chose que sur _l'insupportable_ Abby Griffin.

\- Non, je préfère finir ce rapport.

Jaha roula des yeux et entra dans le bureau de Kane avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur de l'écran d'ordinateur. Marcus soupira et regarda Thelonious en contenant son exaspération.

\- Monsieur...

\- Tu as une heure pour aller chez toi et te changer.

Marcus fronça les sourcils et s'appuya sur son siège. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

\- J'organise un dîner ce soir à 19 heures avec quelques amis. Ne sois pas en retard.

Lorsque Marcus se leva et que sa langue formulait la protestation, Thelonious passait déjà le seuil de la porte et c'était trop tard pour refuser.

_Super..._ Un dîner avec Jaha et ses amis. Cela pouvait vouloir dire amis au sens stricte ou au sens élection. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas très intéressant pour Kane si ce n'est gagner des point en lobbying.

La soirée s'annonçait longue et soporifique pour Kane.

Ce ne fût pas le cas, cependant.

*******

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas grave ?!

\- Ça ne l'était pas.

\- Jake, qu'est-ce que tu essaye de me dire ?

\- Je dis simplement que je dois faire d'autres relevés et d'autres calculs, pour être sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie.

Abby soupira et essaya de se détendre alors qu'ils marchaient vers la maison de Jaha. Elle détestait l'idée mais ils avaient étés invités pour un dîner plus tôt dans la semaine et cela aurait été mal vu de refuser. C'était le maire après tout et Abby savait qu'elle devait garder les apparences le plus longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Être vu en public, amoureuse et dévouée à son mari brouillerait peu-être l'esprit de son maître chanteur.

Depuis la lettre, elle n'avait eut aucune nouvelle. Après tout, elle avait coupé tout contact avec Kane donc la personne avait sûrement abandonné. Du moins elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

Le jeudi, elle avait dressé la liste de toutes les personnes susceptibles de comprendre et d'envoyer une lettre de la sorte. Callie et elle avaient des soupçons sur Diana Sidney évidement qui savait que quelque chose se tramait et qui était capable d'un coup bas de la sorte. Harper était à prendre en compte puisqu'elle aurait put faire le lien entre l'appel et la visite d'Abby au bureau de Kane mais la méchanceté de la lettre ne lui correspondait pas vraiment. Jackson, son assistant au cabinet avait pût voir plus lorsque Kane avait chauffé Abby dans son bureau mais ce n'était pas sûr, et puis lui non plus ne répondait pas au caractère malveillant. Jaha ne se doutait sans doute de rien mais il était capable d'un acte de la sorte donc il restait envisageable.

Toutes ces possibilités commençaient à atteindre les nerfs de la jeune femme mais en évitant Kane, elle croyait que cela y mettrait un terme. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire cependant.

Cela avait été tellement difficile pour elle de ne pas répondre à ses messages, ses appels ou même ses mails. Éviter son regard pendant la réunion l'avait été tout autant mais elle devait rester ferme pour éviter de briser le cœur de son mari.

\- Tu crois que nous sommes les seuls à être invités ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Tu connais Jaha. Répondit Jake.

Abby pinça les lèvres et prit une grande inspiration avant de sonner à la grande porte en bois satiné et vernie. Ils avaient apporté une bouteille de vin chère, trop chère au gout d'Abby pour la gaspiller dans ce genre de soirée mais Jake avait insisté.

Au moins, si elle avait besoin de se soûler, ce serrait avec du bon vin, pensa-t-elle lorsqu'un domestique les faisait entrer.

Alors que le petit couple retirait leurs vestes deux voix résonnèrent jusque dans le grand hall.

_Oh non, pas ça._

_Non, non, non..._

\- Abby, Jake, je suis heureux de vous voir.

Thelonious les accueillit, sortant du salon, un grand sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres. La silhouette qui le suivit fût la confirmation du cauchemar d'Abby.

_Marcus Kane._

Il était... _beau_. L'air légèrement maussade mais c'était presque imperceptible. Il portait un joli jean noir, une chemise bleue foncée ouverte au col, laissant quelques poils de son torse sortir et une veste de costume noire par dessus, moulant les muscles de ses bras.

_Mon dieu, Abby, cesse de baver._ Lui cria sa conscience.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Cet homme lui plaisait et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour éviter la réaction de son propre corps à cette attirance.

Elle devait cependant faire attention à ne pas trop montrer son sentiment puisque son mari était à ses côtés et il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Jake serra la main de Thelonious puis celle de Kane. Marcus sembla s'attarder dans l'échange et Abby remarqua le petit mouvement que Jake effectua, comme si cela avait été douloureux. Le sourire satisfait que Kane lui lança la fit vibrer. Il venait d'entrer en compétition pour elle. Jake fronça les sourcils mais ne s'attarda pas trop sur la question.

\- Abby, tu es ravissante.

Elle sourit faiblement au compliment de Thelonious et le laissa lui baiser la joue, trop longtemps à son goût. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, enfin, Marcus la salua d'un signe de tête poli et distingué.

\- Abby.

\- Kane.

Elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir eut la force de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler. La soirée commençait et elle promettait d'être... _intéressante_.

*******

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable, Jake!

Jaha riait à la dernière anecdote de Jake alors qu'ils finissaient leurs plats. Il n'y avait bien que Jake et Jaha qui s'amusaient et Abby soupçonnait que ce dîner ne soit encore qu'une mascarade pour pousser Jake à influencer en sa faveur lors des élections municipales de fin d'année.

La jeune femme jouait avec le restant de son plat en essayant de ne pas soupirer trop fort son ennuie. À l'autre bout de la table, Marcus semblait s'ennuyer aussi terriblement mais le cachait beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

Ils se jetaient des regards furtifs de temps en temps mais pas plus de dix secondes à chaque fois. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première, assez évidente, pour ne pas laisser transparaitre leur liaison à Jake.

En ce qui concernait Abby, c'était aussi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Jaha si ce n'était pas lui l'auteur de la lettre, sinon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien.

Pour Kane, c'était plus une raison pratique. Il bouillonnait pour Abby depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans le hall.

Elle portait un joli pantalon blanc serré au niveau des hanches et légèrement plus amples vers les mollets, un petit top blanc décolleté mais léger et une veste grise à carreaux très tendance. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle était très très sexy tout en restant chic et classe.

S'il la regardait donc trop longtemps et qu'il se laissait la détailler plus précisément, il risquait d'être incapable de se lever sans démontrer son attirance pour elle. Il n'était pas non plus sûr de pouvoir dévier son regard du sien s'il se laissait happer par son regard.

\- Veuillez m'excuser.

Sa voix douce le fit relever la tête de son confit de canard et la regarda comme les deux autres hommes.

\- Je dois aller me repoudrer. Tes toilettes sont...

\- Marcus va te montrer.

Jake fronça les sourcils mais ne s'interposa pas. Thelonious tapa l'épaule de Kane et lui lança un regard tellement insistant qu'il se sentait tout petit. Surprit, Kane ouvrit la bouche mais laissa mourrir le refus sur le bout de sa langue. C'était peut-être sa chance de comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait plus de lui tout à coup. Il se leva donc et accompagna Abby dans le couloir adjacent à la salle de réception de l'immense maison de Jaha.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le long couloir, ils entendirent Jaha s'esclaffer à nouveau, rappelant à Kane qu'il ne pouvait pas être trop long à exposer ses questions ni trop bruyant.

Quand ils furent assez près des toilettes, Kane s'arrêta et se plaça devant Abby pour l'obliger à le confronter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Il répondit d'un ton bas:

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évite ?

Elle lâcha un soupir et roula des yeux:

\- Pas maintenant. Pas ici.

\- Alors quand ? Tu ne réponds plus à mes messages ni à mes appels. Abby, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Son visage traduisit sa réflexion intense et son corps se tendit. Elle jouait avec son alliance, la faisant tourner frénétiquement. Marcus n'en pouvait plus de ce silence et surtout de cette distance insoutenable entre eux. Il s'avança prudemment et posa une main sur les siennes pour qu'elle arrête de se torturer. Elle sursauta à son contact et se recula, levant les mains pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas la pousser.

Son cœur se tordit et ses sourcils se froncèrent de surprise et de déception. _Il ne pouvait plus la toucher à présent ?_

\- Abby...

\- On ne peut plus se voir.

Un sentiment horrible s'enfonça en lui mais il ne savait pas exactement à quoi ça correspondait. _Désespoir, colère, rage, tristesse, déception..._ tout se mélangeait.

\- Tu ne peux pas simplement dire ça.

Abby serra la mâchoire et redressa sa posture, assurant sa position:

\- Pourtant je viens de le faire.

Kane ricana:

\- Vraiment, Abby ? Nous sommes revenus à ce genre de _rapport_ ?

Le choix du mot eut l'effet escompté puisque les joues de la jeune femme se mirent à rougir même si elle roulait des yeux. Il tenta un nouveau rapprochement en s'avançant et cette fois elle le laissa faire.

\- Aide moi à comprendre comment nous sommes passés de nus et couverts de sueurs à froids et distants.

Abby essaya de reculer mais il prit ses mains et une chose en entraînant une autre, elle se laissa bloquer contre le mur du couloir. Les voix de Jake et Jaha leur faisaient comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que le risque de se faire attraper était élevé. Marcus plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête lui coupant le souffle un instant. Il la vit regarder ses lèvres pendant de courtes secondes avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux.

\- Dis-moi ce qui a changé, Abby...

Il laissa trainer délicieusement son nom sur sa langue et ramena une main sur sa joue, caressant sa pommette doucement. _Dieu que ça lui avait manquait de pouvoir la toucher._

\- Ne fais pas ça...

\- Tu me manque Abby.

\- Marcus...

Il lui souleva le menton et l'obligea à le regarder. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes et elle se battait pour ne pas les laisser couler. Le cœur de Kane se tordit à la vue.

_Était-il allé trop loin ?_

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son plaisir et son bonheur, pas la faire souffrir. Il retira donc sa main et commença à se reculer mais contre toute attente Abby prit son visage en coupe et secoua la tête en essayant de sourire.

\- Non... non ce n'est pas ça.

Il était plus que perdu sur ce coup:

\- Alors quoi ?

Le visage d'Abby se tordit à nouveau comme si elle retenait quelque chose puis ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur ses lèvres. C'est elle qui appuya sa bouche sur la sienne en premier espérant que ça lui ferait oublier sa question. Et ce fût le cas puisqu'il l'embrassa en retour, lâchant un gémissement alors que leurs langues s'enroulaient.

\- Mmmm..

\- Shhh...

Abby rigola aussi discrètement que possible et lâcha ses lèvres. Elle caressa ses joues avec ses pouces et sourit doucement alors qu'elle admirait son visage.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ici et pas maintenant.

\- Nous pourrions... les toilettes sont juste là.

Abby feignit d'être blessée:

\- Très classe.

Ils se sourirent et Marcus embrassa son menton, mordilla sa mâchoire et ramena ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Abby...

\- On ne peut pas... Jake est à quelque mètres.

En effet, ils entendaient toujours leurs voix et leur rires de temps en temps allant de paire avec les bruit d'assiettes et de couverts. Malgré ce couperet au dessus de leur tête, Marcus ne semblait pas inquiet et Abby faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le laisser la baiser dans le couloir.

\- Si on se fait prendre...

\- C'est excitant.

Il descendit ses baisers dans son cou et grogna avant de mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Abby fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas couiner comme elle le faisait à chaque fois et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le pousser contre elle un peu plus. Kane en profita et colla son corps au sien prenant cela comme une approbation.

\- Marcus...

\- Mmm...

Un frisson délicieux s'infiltra en lui lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son prénom d'une voix aussi envieuse. Elle soupira de plaisir et passa ses mains sur son torse, enroulant ses doigts dans les quelques poils qui dépassaient de sa chemise. _Dieu, il lui manquait tellement._

\- J'avais oublié à quel point c'est bon quand tu me touche comme ça. Chuchota Abby.

Il dégrafa le pantalon d'Abby alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou, faisant trainer sa langue le long de sa carotide.

\- Mmm...

\- Marcus pas ici...

Il stoppa ses baisers pour la regarder en souriant:

\- Je t'ai proposé les toilettes, rappelle-toi.

Abby roula des yeux et Kane l'embrassa, continuant à sourire. Il dégrafa son propre pantalon et le soulagement fût immédiat considérant à quel point il était déjà gonflé pour elle.

\- Non... non sérieusement..

Elle gémissait silencieusement alors qu'il commençait à masser ses seins à travers son chemisier et son soutien-gorge.

\- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps... je te le promets.

Ils entendirent Jake et Jaha rire plus fort et leurs chaises bouger. Les deux se figèrent dans leurs caresses comme s'ils jouaient à 1 2 3 soleil mais les chaises bougèrent encore et rien ne se passa. Les deux hommes discutant à nouveau.

Marcus reprit son massage sur la poitrine généreuse d'Abby et elle appuya sa tête contre le mur en soupirant, le rose colorant ses joues alors que le plaisir l'envahissait.

Ce potentiel danger à quelque mètre d'eux, ce risque de se faire prendre, était irrésistiblement _excitant_ et Abby y prenait goût peu à peu. C'est en partie pour cela qu'elle capitula.

\- D'accord... mais rapidement.

Marcus sourit largement et l'embrassa fougueusement, tirant un petit gémissement de la femme dans ses bras. Il tira son pantalon et sa culotte pour les laisser tomber à ses chevilles. Elle les retira et aida Kane à sortir du sien et de son caleçon. Au passage, elle lui caressa le sexe l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur le mur derrière elle pour ne pas flancher. Il mordilla l'épaule d'Abby pour s'empêcher de gémir haut et fort.

\- Tu es tellement dur...

\- Pour toi...

Il releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la regarder:

\- Toujours.

Elle sourit et le plaça à son entrée:

\- Prends moi maintenant.

À cela, Kane ne se fit pas prier et poussa sa queue en elle, l'embrassant en même temps pour contenir leurs sons à tous les deux. C'était si bon, si familier, comme si c'était sa place.

Elle lâcha ses lèvres pour respirer et souleva une jambe pour la draper autour de sa hanche.

\- Plus fort...

Marcus tint sa jambe contre lui et accéda à sa requête en donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus fort et rapide.

\- Abby...

\- Je sais... moi aussi.

Ils donna un dernier coup et se perdit en elle alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour éviter de crier. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et reprit sa respiration, restant en elle encore quelques secondes comme pour prolonger le sentiment incroyable. Elle caressait ses cheveux en attendant qu'il redescende aussi après leur orgasme incongru et sentit la peur courir à nouveau dans ses veines.

_Elle devait lui parler de la lettre._

\- Marcus... J'ai... quelqu'un m'a envoyé une lettre.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et se retira d'elle, lui arrachant un petit gémissement qu'elle s'efforça de garder le plus discret possible.

\- Une lettre ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

Il ne voyait pas très bien le lien entre ce qu'ils venaient de faire et ce qu'elle lui disait. Il ramassa son caleçon et son pantalon et se rhabilla. Abby cependant resta immobile, faisant de nouveau tourner sa bague autour de son doigts. Marcus comprit que c'était ce qu'elle essayait de lui cacher un instant plus tôt.

\- Que dit cette lettre ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle se baissa et remit ses habits. Kane la laissa faire et la regarda en commençant à s'inquiéter. Cette lettre était incontestablement _le_ problème. Il réfléchit un instant en quoi cela pouvait bien le concerner. Tout ce qu'il pouvait envisager c'était que Jake avait tout découvert.

\- Jake sait.

Abby termina de boutonner son pantalon et le regarda alarmée:

\- Non. Non, mon dieu non.

\- Alors quoi, Abby ?

\- Quelqu'un me fait chanter.

Il fronça les sourcils et déglutit, le sentiment d'avoir été espionné s'insinuant en lui:

\- Qui ?

\- Si je le savais, j'aurais déjà réglé le problème, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle réarrangea ses cheveux alors que Marcus tournait le problème dans son cerveau. _Cela ne pouvait pas arriver..._ Il avait toujours été tellement prudent et respectueux des lois et des protocoles. Il ne pouvait pas se faire prendre en train de fricoter avec une femme mariée. Et si c'était quelqu'un qui voulait lui nuire dans sont travail ?

Cette possibilité jetait de l'ombre sur son projet professionnel de devenir un jour maire d'Arkadia et de pouvoir enfin aspirer à une meilleure vie. Toute cette histoire avec Abby obscurcissait son avenir à lui certes, mais surtout celui qu'il avait prévu pour sa mère car comme depuis toujours, il voulait la sortir de la misère et tout faire pour qu'elle soit enfin à l'abri du besoin. 

Il devait découvrir qui c'était et le faire arrêter immédiatement pour que l'impact soit minime.

\- Tu as pensé à qui pour le moment ?

Abby soupira:

\- Harper, Jackson, Thelonious, Diana Sidney... qui est la principale suspecte selon moi.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Elle a remarqué la tension entre nous pendant le bal du printemps et a fait plusieurs sous entendus. Nous sommes tous les deux d'accord qu'elle peut être...

\- Une vipère.

Marcus ne regardait pas Abby et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle posa une main sur sa joue pour le réconforter mais il lui fit retirer.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Quand as-tu reçu cette lettre ?

Abby se mordit la lèvre inférieure:

\- Il y a une semaine. Quand je revenais de chez ta mère, elle était dans la boîte aux lettres.

Le visage de Marcus se ferma de colère et il se recula en pestant à voix basse:

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de me cacher ça ?

Abby se tût, honteuse et laissa Kane extérioriser sa colère:

\- Tu te rends compte que ça peut aussi avoir des répercutions sur ma vie ? Il n'y pas que toi qui risque de tout perdre. Si Jaha viens à savoir pour nous, il pourrait me virer de son service et je pourrais dire adieux à mon avenir.

Il commençait à élever le ton et Abby avait peur qu'il n'alerte son mari et Jaha:

\- Marcus...

\- Non. Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

Il sembla peser ses mots avant de les prononcer et la regarda déçu:

\- Je te croyais honnête.

Sur ces derniers mots il la laissa dans le couloir et partit vers la salle de réception. Elle l'entendit s'excuser auprès des deux autres hommes et quelques minutes plus tard, la grande porte de l'entrée se ferma.

Abby revint, quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de réception comme si de rien était et encaissa la fin de soirée allant de paire avec l'ennuie et la culpabilité envers Jake et Kane.

Alors qu'elle se couchait enfin auprès de son mari, quelques heures après la fin du dîner, les mots de Kane résonnèrent en elle.

_« Je te croyais honnête. »_


	11. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses deviennent compliqué pour Kane et ses sentiments. Abby fait face au conseil.

_Tumbtidim toumbtidim.... toumbtidim toumbtidim.._

\- Abby...

Elle grogna et se cacha les oreilles mais des lèvres douces effleurèrent son cou et la forcèrent à rire. Avec un soupir, elle appuya sur son réveil pour l'éteindre et regarda Jake, penché sur le côté, au dessus d'elle, l'admirant avec un doux sourire.

\- Salut... Chuchota-t-elle encore à moitié endormie.

\- Salut.

Il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes et caressa la peau nue de son ventre laissée entraperçue par son petit haut de nuisette. Jake poussa sa langue dans sa bouche et Abby répondit avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle ne le pensait.

La vérité étant que son mari lui manquait _malgré_ tout.

La jeune femme prit le visage de son homme en coupe et le dévora avidement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il rit contre ses lèvres et les lâcha avant de caresser sa joue.

\- Je dois travailler mais... garde cette énergie pour ce soir.

\- Compte la dessus.

Il rit encore et lui vola un baiser avant de se lever et de partir s'habiller. Abby s’étira dans son grand lit et se leva à son tour.

Les derniers jours avaient été plutôt _chaotiques_ pour ses sentiments et elle avait du mal à se situer vraiment en tant que mère, épouse et... _infidèle_.

Elle n'avait pas revu Marcus depuis le diner avec Jaha, 3 jours auparavant, et n'avait pas prit le temps de répondre à ses messages d'excuses non plus.

La médecin était surbookée avec tous les nouveaux patients qui avaient poussé la porte de son cabinet. Ses collègues de l'hôpital de Polis avaient dût lui transférer de nombreux cas suite à un empoisonnement au monoxyde de carbone de la population de Polis. Certains avaient subit des maux de tête causant l'évanouissement quand d'autre convulsaient. Abby avait constaté plusieurs cas d'empoisonnement, ici, à Arkadia mais pas avec une telle importance.

Elle avait prévu d'en parler au conseil qui se tenait ce soir, et d'avertir Jaha qu'une des usines à la frontière d'Arkadia et de Polis devait avoir un problème.

Elle en avait évidement discuté avec Jake mais il était resté évasif et discret sur ce sujet. S'il savait quelque chose, il lui aurait dit.

_Pas vrai ?_

La jeune femme termina de s'habiller en se demandant si son mari serait capable de lui mentir... Elle passa la journée entière à cogiter sur ces patients, ces symptômes, son mari.

_Après tout, pourquoi ne lui mentirait-il pas ? Elle le faisait bien._

*******

\- Harper, pouvez-vous venir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ?!

Marcus lâcha le bouton de la réception sur son téléphone fixe et passa sa main sur le début de barbe qui commençait à se former sur ses joues habituellement lisses.

Il n'avait pas prit le temps de se raser depuis trois jours, trop occupé avec son travail et cette énigme de lettre à résoudre au plus vite. Il devait absolument découvrir qui était l'auteur de cette lettre avant que cela n'entache sa réputation et son avenir.

Ses soupçons avaient été portés sur Jake au départ mais il devait écarter toutes les pistes imaginables et pour l'instant celle de Jake était comme qui dirait invérifiable.

Kane avait pensé à son voisin ensuite mais après une liste exhaustive de ses motifs et de son comportements, il en avait conclu que ce n'était sûrement pas lui.

Ses doutes sur sa mère furent très brefs puisque jamais elle ne tenterait quelque chose contre lui.

C'était au tour de son assistante de se faire cuisiner.

La jeune blonde entra dans le bureau de Kane quelques minutes plus tard et il étudia son comportement dès qu'elle posa un pied à l'intérieur.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?

_Voix clair, ton calme. RAS pour l'instant._

\- Oui, asseyez-vous.

\- Mais monsieur, je dois préparer la salle du conseil..

_Réticence..._

\- Le conseil n'est que dans une heure. Vous avez le temps.

Harper prit une grande inspiration et s'assit devant le grand bureau de Marcus. L'interrogatoire pouvait commencer mais il fallait rester subtile pour que dans l’hypothèse où ce n'était pas elle, elle ne soit pas mise au courant de la situation.

*******

\- Jackson ? Je vais à la mairie.

Abby retirait sa blouse blanche et mettait déjà ses affaires dans son petit sac alors que Jackson posait les derniers dossiers sur son bureau.

\- Tu as conseil ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec Kane ?

Le sang d'Abby se glaça. _Était-ce lui le maître chanteur ?_ Après tout c'était une possibilité...

\- Abby ?

La concernée déglutit et pria pour ne pas être devenue rouge écarlate de honte alors que son esprit s'était mis en alerte maximale.

\- Oui... oui avec Kane. Et Jaha et les autres conseillers. Pourquoi me demande-tu ça ?

Sa voix tremblait mais elle devait faire bonne figure jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre d'être en danger.

\- Oh je voulais juste savoir si ta soirée serait pire que ta journée.

Il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et sincère et le rythme cardiaque d'Abby reprit progressivement un battement normal.

_Quelle cruche!_ Elle avait bien faillit se trahir toute seule.

En tout cas, ses soupçons sur Jackson étaient plus que _mitigés_ désormais. Soit il ne savait rien du tout et ce n'était pas lui l'auteur, soit il la faisait mariner dans son jus et attendait le moment opportun pour frapper là où ça ferait mal.

Elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à s'imaginer cette dernière option.

Eric Jackson était un homme tellement gentil et dévoué avec ses patients, ses amis, avec elle, sa supérieure, qu'Abby ne pouvait imaginer un acte aussi fourbe que mesquin de sa part.

*******

Dix sept heures pile, la réunion du conseil débutait. Abby n'était pas encore là, comme toujours. Elle serait en retard et cela avait le don d'exaspérer Kane.

C'était le cas auparavant, tout du moins. Maintenant, c'était plus de _l'inquiétude_ que de l'exaspération.

_Et si elle était retenue au travail. Et si elle avait eut un accident sur la route. Et si Jake avait tout découvert... Et si..._

Kane était constamment inquiet au sujet d'Abby Griffin et il devait admettre que c'était déroutant. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce sentiment désagréable de... de quoi ?

_De manque._

L'homme était en manque de son corps, de sa peau, de ses lèvres et plus étrange encore... de son esprit. Cette femme le faisait _rire_.

Kane sourit à cette pensée alors que Thelonious entamait la séance. C'était déconcertant mais agréable finalement.

\- Excusez mon retard... j'ai eu beaucoup de patients aujourd'hui.

Sa voix sortit Kane de sa rêverie et interrompit Jaha dans son discours. Abby prit place en face de Kane et évita ses yeux, un léger rougissement à peine perceptible parcourant ses joues.

Marcus le remarqua, _évidement_.

La session reprit et tous se concentrèrent sur le maire et les dispositions à mettre en place pour la semaine suivante.

Tous sauf _un_.

Kane ne pouvait se résoudre à retirer ses yeux de la femme en face de lui. Malgré tous les risques qu'il encourait à le faire, c'était _impossible_ de ne pas l'admirer. La colère qu'il avait put avoir contre elle, il y a trois jours, s'étaient envolés et avaient laissé place au bien insensé que cela lui procurait de la regarder.

Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais toujours prête pour un débat musclé. Il le voyait à la lueur de détermination dans ses yeux quand Jaha évoquait un sujet sur lequel il savait qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord. C'était aussi clair que sa mâchoire crispée, retenant sa langue affutée d'arguments brûlants.

Abby lui jetait quelque regards de côté de temps en temps mais n'osait pas vraiment entrer dans ce jeu là. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle se laissait faire, elle rougirait et perdrait le file de la réunion. Or, elle avait des choses importantes à faire valoir devant le conseil, ce soir, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses pulsions _incandescentes_ pour Kane l'en écarter.

\- Bien, commençons. Kane, le rapport budgétaire que je t'avais demandé, est-il terminé ?

Kane se racla la gorge et sortit son rapport de son petit dossier. Il le tendit à Thelonious et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer son élocution mais il fut interrompu:

\- Thelonious, nous avons plus urgent à traiter.

Abby s'était levée et tendait son compte rendu médical de la dernière semaine. Marcus la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et ne put faire autrement que de protester:

\- Abby, attends ton tours.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces idioties, Kane.

Marcus se leva, l'agacement montant en lui:

\- Ces Idioties ? Le budget de la sécurité de la ville est très important et tu le sais.

\- Oui, et bien beaucoup moins que les cas d'empoisonnements que j'ai pu constaté.

\- Ne commence pas. Gronda Kane.

\- C'est une menace ?!

Marcus serra les poings et lui lança un regard noir.

_Comment osait-elle faire ça ?!_

Jaha soupira et se leva à son tour, prenant un ton relativement calme pour la situation:

\- Cela suffit. Arrêtez, votre petit jeu ridicule de qui a la plus grosse. Si tes constats sont si alarmants, Abby, alors montre nous. Nous auront le temps de débattre sur le budget plus tard, Kane.

\- Merci. Sourit fièrement Abby.

\- Pathétique... Siffla Kane.

Abby fusilla Marcus du regard et il fit de même. La tension était palpable, électrisant la pièce alors que les deux se rasseyaient, tout comme Jaha.

Abby avait ce petit sourire fier et hautain qui, en temps normal, aurait énervé Marcus au plus haut point mais... cette fois, un feu brûlait de désir au fond de lui.

Et dieu, elle le savait puisqu'elle se mordit le coin de la lèvre en battant des cils. Marcus déglutit et ne put empêcher le petit sourire en coin de se former sur ses propres lèvres.

\- Abby, je t'en pris. Tu as la parole. Déclara Jaha.

La jeune femme releva le menton et parla avec assurance alors qu'elle distribuait le rapport hebdomadaire de son cabinet.

\- Les chiffres ne sont pas aussi parlants que les patients agonisants endormis en ce moment à l'hôpital mais je comprends que ce ne soit pas aussi clair pour vous que pour moi. Cela dit, vous conviendrez tous qu'une personne ne souffre pas de convulsions sans raisons. Encore moins une dizaine d'homme à la fois. Bien sûr, nous faisons tout notre possible pour soigner ces personnes mais le problème est qu'au lieu de faire diminuer le nombre de malade, celui-ci augmente de façon impressionnante.

\- Comment expliques-tu cela ? Demanda Jaha, concentré à essayer de comprendre les schémas et les calculs sur sa feuille.

\- C'est simple. Nous traitons les symptômes. Pas la maladie.

\- Qu'elle est la maladie ? Demanda Marcus, fronçant les sourcils face au regard inquiet d'Abby.

\- Empoisonnement au monoxyde carbone.

\- Au quoi ? Demanda le conseiller Muir, responsable de l'enseignement.

\- Le monoxyde de carbone est présent dans l'hydrocarbure. Le carburant si vous préférez.

Jaha sembla trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, et qu'il comprenait surtout, dans le rapport d'Abby et plissa les yeux vers elle.

\- Ces personnes viennent de Polis. Cela ne concerne pas notre ville, Abby.

\- Cela nous concerne lorsque l'hôpital de Polis fait appel à nous pour de l'aide.

Abby serra la mâchoire et calma ses nerfs le plus possible. Elle savait comment cette discussion allait finir.

\- Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas de mon ressor.

Marcus se frotta le menton et posa la question intéressante:

\- Qu'est-ce qui provoque l'empoisonnement ? Nous vivons depuis toujours avec les voitures et le carburant. Pourquoi ceci ne se manifeste-t-il que maintenant ?

Abby sourit et sortit un autre papier de son dossier avant de la tendre à Kane. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Abby dévia les yeux avant que la chaleur n'embrouille son esprit. Elle reprit en regardant Jaha:

\- Une usine vient d'être construite, si je ne m'abuse. À la frontière entre Polis et Arkadia.

Jaha relava les yeux vers la femme insolente à ses côtés et expira avec colère:

\- Faites très attention à ce que vous allez avancer, docteur Griffin. D'autant plus que vous n'avez aucune preuves.

\- Je n'avance rien. Je remarque juste les faits.

Jaha referma son dossier et se leva, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser de colère. Marcus le regarda, confus et se leva à son tour.

\- Monsieur...

\- La séance est ajournée. Nous reprendrons lundi à la même heure, exceptionnellement.

Abby devint livide. Elle se leva en protestant:

\- Quoi ?

\- Docteur Griffin, je vous conseille de ne pas insister.

\- Mais...

Jaha passa devant elle avec rien de plus qu'un regard noir et quitta la salle de réunion. Les autres conseillers se levèrent et adressèrent un regard à Abby, soit désolé soit irrité.

\- Abby... Tenta Kane.

\- Non, Kane. Pas maintenant!

Elle quitta la pièce presque en courant et Marcus resta béat.

_Que venait-il de se passer ?_

*******

Une fois chez elle, Abby jeta ses clefs dans le petit bol de l'entrée et pesta dans sa barbe en retirant sa veste et ses chaussures. Elle entendit le bruit de la télé s'éteindre soudainement et des bruissement de tissu avant que des pas ne s'avancent vers elle.

\- Oh... c'est toi.

Clarke croisa les bras et regarda sa mère avec toute la déception du monde. Abby soupira et accrocha son petit foulard au porte-mentaux.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Clarke. Tu as finis tes devoirs j'espère avant de t'enraciner dans le canapé devant je ne sais qu'elle émission stupide.

Abby dépassa sa fille et partit dans la cuisine pour se faire couler un verre de vin. Clarke la suivit en protestant:

\- C'est samedi, demain. Je pourrais les faire à ce moment là.

\- Tu as raison. Remettons tout à plus tard et voyons ce qu'il se passe.

Abby ouvrit la bouteille de vin blanc et se versa un grand verre en soupirant. La journée avait été plus que longue et la soirée s'était très mal déroulée _jusqu'à présent_.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on devient quelqu'un d'important.

\- À tes yeux, peut-être pas.

Abby ne retint pas la remarque et prit une gorgée avant de regarder sa fille sérieusement:

\- Tu as terminé ton expérience pour le concours de lundi ?

Les yeux de Clarke s'illuminèrent d'espoir et elle s'approcha de l'îlot central de la cuisine, là où Abby avait appuyé ses coudes et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour masser ses tempes.

\- Tu te souviens de ce concours ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi cela te surprends-t-il autant ? Ma fille va enfin pouvoir montrer qu'elle a sa place dans la société. Évidement que je m'en souviens.

Le visage de Clarke s'effondra et la sonnerie retenti avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Abby roula des yeux.

\- Tu veux bien aller ouvrir, chérie ?! Je vais faire réchauffer le repas de ce soir.

Clarke baissa les yeux et acquiesça, cachant les larmes douloureuses à sa mère. Elle partit vers l'entrée et ouvrit en reniflant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Bonsoir, Clarke.

Abby entendit le timbre de voix depuis la cuisine et son corps se raidit. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?_

\- Ta mère est là ? Je voudrais discuter.

Abby laissa son verre et s'avança doucement vers la porte d'entrée, prenant de grandes inspirations pour contenir la chaleur qui s'emparait peu à peu de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa fille voir l'effet que Marcus avait sur elle sinon elle comprendrait immédiatement.

\- Abby Griffin est là oui. Ma mère je ne sais pas. Rétorqua Clarke.

Marcus fronça les sourcils face à cette remarque. Il était confus. Abby et Clarke étaient souvent en conflit apparement, mais il ne savait pas que c'était aussi tendu entre elles.

Le cœur d'Abby, quand à lui, se serra un peu lorsqu'elle l'entendit mais elle était persuadée que sa fille ne le pensait pas.

\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe chérie.

La jeune maman s'avança et passa une main dans le dos de sa fille. Clarke se décala à son toucher. Abby ouvrit un peu plus la porte et fit mine de ne pas être touchée par le geste de son adolescente. Elle déglutit et feint la surprise en regardant Kane.

\- Kane. Que nous vaut cette visite ?

Elle s'efforçait de garder un ton froid et dur mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il la prenne contre lui après cette journée difficile et épuisante.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Euh... oui. Clarke monte faire tes devoirs s'il te plait.

La jeune fille soupira et leva les yeux au ciel pour accompagner sa nonchalance:

\- À vos ordres...

Clarke monta à l'étage et Abby fit entrer Marcus. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour retourner à son verre de vin avant de laisser ses bras l'entourer instinctivement.

\- Tu veux un verre ?

\- Oh... non. Non, je suis en voiture.

Il la suivit et la regarda se verser un peu de vin alors que son verre n'était pas vraiment encore vide. _Dur journée pour elle..._

\- Un verre ce n'est pas dangereux. Parole de médecin.

Il sourit en coin et acquiesça:

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'en priver ?!

Abby fredonna et se tourna pour prendre un verre à pied dans l'un des placards. Marcus en profita pour s'avancer vers elle, contournant le comptoir et s'appuyant sur le bord de celui-ci. Lorsqu'Abby se tourna, elle sursauta un peu et rigola nerveusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Elle posa le verre et lui servit du vin en ricanant toujours:

\- Tu as des pas de félins.

\- Et c'est ce qui te fait rire ?

Sa voix était teintée d'amusement aussi. Abby arrêta doucement de rire et soupira avant de fermer les yeux et de pencher la tête sur le côté. Marcus l'observa un instant, se retenant de toutes ses forces de la serrer contre lui pour la détendre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda Abby d'une voix douce.

Marcus cligna des yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait par dessous ses longs cils, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

\- Je...

Il se racla la gorge, soudainement à court de mot et il ne put empêcher son murmure:

\- Tu es tellement belle...

\- Marcus...

Abby détourna les yeux et prit son verre avant de descendre la moitié de son vin.

_À quoi jouait-il ?_ C'était dangereux et inconscient de flirter ici, dans sa cuisine, dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec Jake et sa fille. Fille qui se trouvait dans la maison, en ce moment même.

\- Excuse moi.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Son ton était plus dure cette fois-ci mais Kane le comprenait très bien.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ou à mes messages.

\- J'ai été très occupée à l'hôpital. Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Et tu étais plutôt hostile la dernière fois...

La colère se faisait sentir maintenant dans ses mots et il savait que la discussion ne pouvait que mal tournée. Pourtant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer un bon moment de détente avec cette femme _magnifique_.

\- Abby... 

\- Tu devrais partir.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien entre nous depuis la soirée chez Jaha. Je sais que j'ai été dur mais je...

Abby posa sa main sur la bouche de Marcus et regarda dans le couloir derrière lui, l'air apeuré:

\- Tu devrais parler plus fort, idiot.

Le sourire abruti et tendre qu'il portait sur sa bouche sous sa main attira son regard et elle se lécha la lèvre inférieure. Abby ferma les yeux lorsque Marcus embrassa ses doigts et qu'il prit son poignet délicatement pour pouvoir appuyer ses baisers un peu plus.

L'envoûtement qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre se développait un peu plus à chaque toucher, chaque baiser, chaque étreinte tout comme la difficulté de se quitter s'accroissait également.

La jeune femme le sentit se pencher vers elle et eut la crainte délicieuse qu'il ose l'embrasser dans sa cuisine mais il n'en fit rien.

Il frôla sa joue avec la sienne, lui faisant découvrir cette nouvelle sensation de Kane avec un début de barbe et chuchota près de son oreille:

\- Chez moi, à minuit.

Il frôla ses lèvres contre son lobe et Abby haleta:

\- Je ne peux pas...

Marcus sourit et s'écarta avant de prendre le verre de vin qu'elle lui avait servit. Il but une petite gorgée, conscient du brasier qu'il avait allumé en elle. Il fit tourner le vin dans sa bouche et l'avala lentement avant de reposer le verre sur le comptoir.

\- C'est bon... pas autant que ce que j'ai chez moi, cependant.

Sa voix était rauque et basse, envoyant des picotement dans le bas du dos d'Abby.

\- Marcus... je ne peux pas venir. Je dois travailler mon argumentaire pour lundi.

\- Je te laisserais me crier dessus pour t'entraîner.

Abby sourit en coin et secoua la tête:

\- Je ne peux pas venir...

Kane ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il lui jeta un dernier regard par dessus son épaule en répondant à son sourire précédent.

\- Ne sois pas en retard pour une fois, Abby.

Malgré son refus, Marcus savait qu'elle viendrait et Abby savait qu'elle céderait.

*******

_Toc toc toc._

\- Je peux entrer ?

Un grognement fit penser à Abby qu'elle y été autorisée alors elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de sa fille et passa la tête dans l'embrasure de celle-ci.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Clarke était couchée sur son lit sur le côté, dos à la porte et son doudou apparement collé près de sa bouche puisque sa mère n'entendit encore qu'un grognement.

Cette petite habitude rassurait Abby sur sa peur que sa fille grandisse. Comme toutes les mamans, la jeune femme craignait que son bébé devienne grand trop vite. Mais elle n'avait que 13 ans et Clarke avait encore le temps d'abandonner Mr frog.

Abby baissa les yeux sur son bébé et s'avança pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Elle posa une main timide sur le mollet de sa fille qui s'écarta du contact immédiatement.

\- Clarke...

\- Pourquoi papa n'est pas encore rentré ?

Après avoir fait réchauffé le repas et mit la table, Abby avait reçu un message de Jake lui disant qu'il rentrerait tard et qu'il ne pourrait pas dîner avec ses deux femmes. Le diner s'était alors déroulé dans une ambiance glaçante pour un premier mois de printemps. Clarke s'était visiblement dépêchée de manger pour pouvoir se réfugier dans sa chambre le plus vite possible.

Abby était restée seule à la grande table de son salon chic pouvant accueillir 12 personnes.

Lorsqu'avec Jake ils avaient acheté la maison, ils avaient apprécié les grandes pièces, les murs épurés et le voisinage courtois.

Maintenant, assise là, regardant son repas sans envie, 11 chaises vides face à elle, Abby regrettait son petit appartement universitaire. Le voisinage bruyant et les pièces de 10 mètres carrés avaient finalement un certain charme.

Deux ans avant son mariage avec Jake, alors qu'elle sortait de l'école secondaire, Abby avait fait une colocation avec Callie et Sasha, l'ex femme de Thelonious. C'était à cette époque là que le petit groupe s'était formé. Depuis Sasha était décédée dans un accident de voiture avec son fils Wells Jaha alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans.

Clarke se souvenait vaguement de son copain mais de temps en temps, lorsque que Jaha venait ou que ses parents discutaient de lui, Abby voyait la tristesse dans les yeux de sa petite fille.

Thelonious avait ensuite dérivé vers les mensonges, les tricheries et la manipulation de ses amis. Abby s'en voulait parfois de ne pas avoir pu l'aider comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Mais elle avait elle aussi une vie et les changements l'avaient elle aussi bousculé.

D'ailleurs, en ce moment, Clarke était en pleine croissance et l'adolescence ne réussissait pas à sa relation avec sa mère. Les années qu'elles avaient loupées toutes les deux n'aidaient pas et la jeune blonde se sentait infiniment plus proche de son père que de sa mère, c'était indéniable.

Seulement les rôles semblaient s'inverser depuis quelques semaines et le temps d'adaptation devenait long pour les deux femmes.

\- Il travaille dur en ce moment.

\- Je sais. Mais je préférais quand c'était toi.

Abby ferma les yeux et retint ses larmes. C'était très dur d'entendre ça de sa propre fille mais elle ne pleurerait pas devant elle non plus. Il fallait que Clarke comprenne que c'était comme ça à présent et que sa mère était là pour elle. Mais ce soir, Abby avait besoin qu'on la réconforte. C'est pourquoi elle avait appelé sa mère.

\- Ta grand-mère est là. Je sors un moment.

Clarke tourna légèrement la tête et regarda sa mère, perplexe:

\- Tu sors ?

\- Oui. Je... j'aimerais passer à mon bureau et reprendre quelques dossiers.

Clarke se remit dans sa position initiale et soupira:

\- Évidement.

Ce fut au tour d'Abby de soupirer puis elle laissa sa fille pour retrouver sa mère au rez-de-chaussée. Elle passa vite fait devant elle pour aller prendre ses clefs et son manteau et revint en l'enfilant.

\- Clarke doit-être couchée avant minuit.

\- Mmm..

Abby roula des yeux et attacha les boutons de son cardigan:

\- Maman.

\- Oui, oui. J'ai entendu.

La jeune médecin acquiesça pour elle même et passa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle entendit la question de sa mère.

\- Où vas-tu exactement ?

\- Euh... je... euh... au bureau.

Il y eut un silence et Abby supposa que son mensonge avait prit. Elle sortit et s'avança vers la voiture.

Elle avait bu trois verres de vins ce soir, alors elle avait prévu de prendre un chauffeur pour cette fois. Abby n'aimait pas ça, cela dit, car oui elle aimait la richesse, elle était née dedans mais il y avait des choses qui la gênait plus que tout. Se faire conduire en était une.

*******

Marcus faisait revenir quelques légumes dans une poêle tout en écoutant la Nocturnes Op. 15 No 3 in G major, un classique de Chopin. Il n'était que 22 heures alors il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son interphone sonne pour l'instant.

_Pourtant, ce fut le cas._

Kane baissa la puissance de sa plaque de cuisson et piocha un haricot avant de le goûter tout en se dirigeant vers sa porte. Il appuya sur le micro et attendit que la personne parle.

\- C'est moi... Abby.

_Comme s'il avait besoin qu'elle dise son prénom pour qu'il la reconnaisse..._

Il lui ouvrit l'immeuble et entrouvrit sa porte d'entrée pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre en cuisine lorsqu'elle serait à l'étage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit sa porte se refermer et il sourit fièrement tout en remuant ses légumes. Elle était venue et avait plus de deux heures d'avance. C'était une petite victoire.

L'homme portait un teeshirt blanc et un bas de jogging gris et lâche. Malgré cette négligence vestimentaire, Abby le trouvait incroyablement sexy. Il avait l'air occupé par contre, alors au lieu de suivre son plan qui consistait à lui sauter dessus, elle décida d'attendre un peu.

Elle enleva son manteau et le posa avec son sac sur le lit de Kane. Des frissons délicieux la parcoururent rien que de penser à s'y retrouver allongée avec cet homme incroyable.

\- Tu as faim ?

Abby sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il l'ait entendu entrer. Elle déglutit et s'avança près du comptoir de la cuisine avant de s'assoir sur une chaise haute.

\- Non, j'ai mangé à la maison.

Elle l'observa alors qu'il lui tournait le dos et posa son menton dans sa main pour se laisser dériver dans son admiration. Ses muscles du dos se contractaient alors qu'il remuait frénétiquement ce qui ressemblait à une poilée de légumes. Ça avait l'air délicieux et Abby ne pensait pas seulement à la nourriture...

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais, tu es en avance.

Il se tourna et sourit en la voyant le regarder tendrement. Abby sourit doucement et descendit de sa chaise. Elle contourna le comptoir avant de venir enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Je te veux...

Elle le vit déglutir difficilement et il ne put faire autrement que de l'embrasser. Le baiser était vorace au début, torride mais contre toute attente, Marcus ralentissait le rythme. Il voulait monter doucement la cadence, prendre le temps de la découvrir vraiment cette fois. Il connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses sur elle à présent mais il voulait plus. Connaître tous les sons, tous les gémissements qu'elle pouvait faire.

Abby laissa ses lèvres et mordilla sa mâchoire en grognant, tirant un rire incontrôlé de Kane. Elle avait apparement très envie ce soir... _Mais c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, non ?_

Un sentiment étrange de malaise s'installa en Kane.

_Et s'il ne servait finalement qu'au sexe ? Était-il une simple distraction pour elle, un réconfort lorsque son mari n'était pas là pour elle ?_

Ses pensées le préoccupaient tellement qu'il avait presque oublié ce qu'elle faisait. Elle traînait sa langue sur sa carotide en gémissant doucement.

\- J'aime ce début de barbe...

Marcus soupira et ferma les yeux, incapable de résister à cette femme. Il fit une note mentale de ne plus jamais se raser de la vie si c'est ce qu'elle aimait.

Abby se recula un peu et le regarda intensément, presque suppliante.

\- Prends moi Marcus...

Il eut presque mal au ventre tellement il la voulait mais le fait de la voir si désireuse était déconcertant. Kane posa sa main sur sa joue et lui caressa sa pommette tout en la regardant tendrement, l'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix:

\- Abby, est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme déglutit et baissa les yeux sur ses mains:

\- Très bien.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir.

Abby releva les yeux sur lui et pinça les lèvres. Marcus se rendit compte de la situation et se rectifia:

\- D'accord, excuse moi. Je voulais simplement dire que, si tu ne vas pas bien, tu peux me parler. Je garde bien les secrets.

Abby sourit timidement puis le surprit en venant loger sa tête contre son épaule et en le serrant dans un câlin. Une situation similaire à celle qu'ils avaient vécu dans les bois.

Marcus lui rendit l'étreinte et fit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais faire. il caressa les cheveux d'Abby Griffin. C'était un geste tendre et affectueux, presque romantique et cela le surprit lui-même.

Abby releva la tête vers lui, les deux amants échangèrent le regard le plus doux qu'ils aient put partager jusqu'a présent. Marcus sentit ce sentiment remué au fond de lui et ne put faire autrement que de rapprocher son visage du sien pour l'embrasser.

Ce fût un baiser d'une douceur presque douloureuse, leurs lèvres se rencontrant à peine et les laissant à bout de souffle. Une délicieuse excitation les traversant et les poussant à s'embrasser de nouveau, plus ardemment, plus désespérément.

Leurs langues roulèrent l'une contre l'autre, leurs vêtements enlevés et oubliés, leurs mains parcourant frénétiquement chaque centimètre du corps de l'autre. C'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu pour leur laisser s'apprécier totalement, se goûter avidement.

Lorsque Marcus porta sa belle jusqu'au lit et qu'il se positionna entre ses cuisses, Abby lui fit remonter le visage vers elle. Ses yeux lui criaient silencieusement, soit en moi, touche moi, _regarde moi_.

Ce fût la première nuit où Abby et Marcus firent _l'amour_ à proprement parler.

*******

\- J'ai faim.

\- J'entends ça oui.

Elle rigola et continua de caresser son bras du bout des doigts, des frissons se développant en lui à chaque caresse.

Kane et Abby étaient allongés en une sorte de cuillère dans le lit de Kane, leurs cœurs se calmant doucement après cette étreinte passionnelle et tendre. Marcus caressait le flanc d'Abby et souriait contre ses cheveux miels.

\- Je suis désolée pour la lettre. J'aurais du t'en parler, je le sais mais tant que je ne le faisais pas c'était...

\- C'était pas réel.

Abby embrassa son épaule et releva la tête pour le regarder. Marcus caressa sa joue et embrassa son front.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis. J'ai été dur avec toi.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de sa belle et il ferma les yeux en réprimant un sourire.

\- Abby...

\- Quoi ? Tu m'as donné le bâton pour te faire battre.

Il rigola et la serra contre lui. Elle se recoucha comme avant sur lui et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Il sentit le changement d'humeur d'Abby et l'entendit renifler.

_Était-ce trop pour elle, ce qu'ils venaient de faire ?_

Il devait s'assurer que cette situation n'était pas gênante pour elle alors il lui demanda prudemment:

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle renifla à nouveau et arrêta les caresses sur son bras:

\- Ma fille me déteste.

Il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela mais il tenta tout de même sa chance:

\- Non. Vous avez des différents comme tout parent-ado mais elle ne te déteste pas, Abby.

Il ne savait pas d'où il sortait ça mais un élan de compassion l'y avait poussé.

Marcus remonta sa main dans ses longs cheveux et les caressa doucement pour l'apaiser. Il y avait prit goût et elle aussi apparement puisqu'elle se détendit peu à peu contre lui. Marcus posa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête en souriant.

\- Il suffit simplement que tu lui montre que tu l'aime et que tu es fière d'elle. Je sais que c'est le plus important pour un enfant.

Ces mots la touchaient. Il y avait une part de vécu dans ce qu'il disait, une part de chagrin personnel, elle le sentait et cela révélait une partie de lui qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle sentait aussi que si elle demandait, il répondrait. Cependant elle ne le fit pas et se contenta de serrer ses bras autour des siens et de murmurer doucement :

\- Merci...

Son mot le surprit mais il continua tendrement, ce sentiment étrange le secouant de nouveau.

Il avala difficilement la boule de tristesse qui l'avait assaillit en repensant à son père et parla le plus posément possible:

\- Je t'en pris.

Un reniflement à mi chemin entre le rire et les pleurs quitta Abby et le surpris quelque peu:

\- Qui aurait crut que Marcus Kane s'y connaissait en relation mère-fille ?!

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire larmoyant mais amusé. Kane aurait put être blessé par cette remarque et pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas. Il lui sourit et caressa sa joue tendrement.

C'est en la voyant ainsi et en analysant sa réaction qu'il comprit le _mal_ qui le rongeait.

Marcus Kane était _amoureux_ d'Abigail Griffin. La femme qui lui souriait, avec qui il avait baisé plusieurs fois et fait l'amour à l'instant.

Il l'aimait depuis qu'elle l'avait embrasser dans sa cuisine, depuis qu'elle l'avait embrasser dans les bois, depuis leurs premiers ébats au bal, depuis leur premier baiser dans les toilettes du moonlight.... depuis qu'il lui avait parler pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

\- Je dois rentrer.

L'homme était tellement tourmenté qu'il ne comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire que quand elle quitta le lit et commença à enfiler ses vêtements. Il se redressa et attrapa sa main doucement avant de faire des petits cercles sur le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce.

_Avait-il raté quelque chose ? Ils avaient pourtant l'air paisible, il y a quelques secondes, alors pourquoi se précipitait-elle ?_

\- Tu peux rester encore un peu, tu sais.

\- Non, je dois vraiment rentrer. Jake va s'inquiéter s'il ne me voit pas à la maison quand il rentrera.

_Jake... évidement._

Après ce partage fabuleux de tendresse, de mots doux, d'amour tout simplement, Marcus avait occulté une partie très importante dans leur relation.

_Il n'était pas le seul homme de sa vie_


	12. Bona Dea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En latin, BONA DEA signifie "bonne déesse". Au delà du fait que Kane voit en Abby une déesse, je voulais donner un répare temporel subtil. la bonne déesse chez les romains est Maïa, la déesse de la croissance des végétaux qui donne son nom au mois de Mai. Le concours de Clarke se déroule le 1er Mai. 
> 
> Bonne lecture 😘

Clarke était assise devant son petit déjeuner, sans sourciller, ne touchant pas à un seul morceau de son omelette.

Le concours de science se déroulait aujourd'hui, toute la journée, au parc des expositions de Polis. Il réunissait les collèges de Polis et Arkadia pour confronter les meilleures inventions et désigner l'élève qui pourrait obtenir une bourse pour le reste de son cursus scolaire.

Les élèves inscrits devaient présenter leurs inventions personnelles et inédites devant la maire de Polis, Anya Secunda et le maire d'Arkadia Thelonious Jaha. Les deux personnes politiques étaient conseillées par 2 scientifiques issus chacun de chaque école. Le concours se déroulait sur la journée avec l’installation des candidats le matin et après une courte pause déjeuné, ils enchaînaient avec l’inspection de stand et la remise des trophées en général quelques minutes après.

Polis avait choisit Nyko Healer qui était professeur de chimie. Jacapo Sinclair, un professeur de technologie, représentait Arkadia.

Évidement, Clarke ne nécessitait d'aucune bourse pour pouvoir prétendre à un dossier convenable pour les grandes écoles. L'enjeu était plus _personnel_ pour elle.

La famille Walters avait une renommée à tenir tout comme les Griffin et Clarke ne devait pas faire défaut à ces deux lignées. C’était surtout inconcevable, pour elle, de décevoir sa mère.

\- Clarke, chérie, tu devrais au moins manger un petit peu.

La jeune blonde sourit faiblement à son père en acquiesçant. Abby but son café en la regardant avant de reposer son attention sur son téléphone.

Les patients, au cabinet, ne semblaient pas guérir comme l'avait espéré Abby. Elle avait travaillé tout le week-end pour essayer de soigner le plus de personne possible mais leur état ne s'améliorait pas aussi bien qu'elle le voulait. Jackson la tiendrait donc au courant toute la journée par mail, lui transmettant l'évolution des dossier et les nouveaux cas, s'il y en avait.

Cette situation était inquiétante et elle avait l'impression de se battre seule contre tout ça. Jake avait esquivé le sujet lors des rares fois où Abby avait tenté de lui en parler. Ce qui était louche, d'ailleurs...

Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup croisés finalement depuis vendredi matin puisque lorsqu'Abby était revenue de chez Kane, Jake n'était pas encore à la maison. Elle l'avait vaguement sentit se coucher auprès d'elle vers une heure du matin.

Puis la jeune médecin avait travaillé pratiquement sans arrêt jusqu'à ce matin donc à part un petit baiser pour dire _bonjour_ , _bonne journée_ et _bonne nuit_ , ils n'avaient pas échangé grand chose d'autre.

À la réflexion, Abby regrettait presque d'être partie si tôt de chez Kane, et surtout aussi précipitamment mais elle avait sentit que quelque chose changeait.

Ils s'étaient câlinés, ils avaient partagé quelques secrets ou du moins quelques _sentiments_. Abby n'aimait pas dire ce mot mais c'était pourtant le cas. Ils avaient été _proches_ émotionnellement...

Et cela effrayait Abby au plus haut point car elle ne pouvait pas ressentir la moindre chose pour Kane. Leur relation ne devait pas aller plus loin que le sexe et cette soirée avec lui avait été trop loin.

Elle le savait et Kane aussi.

C'est pour cela qu'il n'y eut aucun message, aucun appel durant le week-end ni même pour le début de semaine, de la part d'aucun d'eux. Mais ils devraient se confronter au conseil vendredi. Jaha avait reporté la réunion de conseil, encore. Le concours d’aujourd’hui serait peut-être sa chance de le confronter tout de même.

Il esquivait le problème et Abby commençait à être plus qu’agacée. Il se passait quelque chose et elle devait découvrir la vérité si elle voulait éviter que d’autre personne meurt.

Le mouvement de Jake qui se levait la sortit de ses pensées et de ses mails et la fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait pas terminé son assiette ni même son café encore fumant.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je dois vérifier les résultats d'un dernier test que j'ai fait faire hier.

\- Mais nous accompagnions Clarke au concours, aujourd'hui, Jake.

Abby le regarda confuse et le visage que faisait son mari lui indiqua qu'elle passerait un moment seule en compagnie de sa fille adolescente qui, rappelons-le, _la détestait_.

\- Jake. Non.

\- Papa, s'il te plaît.

Clarke avait délaissé son assiette pour de bon et regardait son père suppliante. Jake s'avança vers elle et lui embrassa le haut de la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, ma chérie, mais je dois absolument y aller. Je viendrais dès que possible, je te le promets.

Clarke se leva et se blottit contre lui, étouffant à moitié ses paroles contre son torse puissant et protecteur:

\- Ne me laisse pas seule.

Abby aurait préféré ne pas être témoin de cette scène, son cœur de maman se resserrant douloureusement. Ne voulant pas être désagréable, elle se racla la gorge pour faire passer la colère et se leva.

\- Clarke, nous partons dans 20 minutes. Tu devrais aller t'habiller.

La jeune fille desserra son étreinte de son père et le regarda tristement, ignorant complètement sa mère assise au bout de la longue table de réception :

\- Tu me promets de venir quand même ?

Jake caressa sa joue et sourit tendrement. Abby roula des yeux. _Comment faisait-il pour décevoir sa fille et en plus recevoir un câlin de sa part ?_

\- Je viendrais le plus vite possible.

Clarke sourit tristement et monta s’habiller. Abby attendit que le bruit de pas cesse dans les escaliers pour s’avancer vers Jake.

\- Tu n’es pas sérieux j’espère.

\- Abby, s’il te plaît. Tu devrais comprendre mieux que personne.

Abby cligna des yeux d’indignation et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Chérie, pas maintenant. Je dois vraiment y aller.

\- Mais…

Abby fût coupée par le baiser de Jake sur son front et avant même qu’elle ne puisse l’en empêcher, la porte de la maison se fermait dans un bruit sourd.

Le comportement de son mari devenait de plus en plus étrange et Abby sentait sa curiosité s'accroître à chaque fois qu'il partait comme ça.

*******

Clarke installait son invention sur la petite table qu'on lui avait attribué alors qu'Abby observait autour d'elles pour vérifier s'il y avait des têtes qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'avait toujours pas le droit de jeter un œil à l'invention de Clarke et sentait la frustration monter en elle à chaque seconde.

_C'était ridicule. De quoi avait-elle peur ?_

Elle risqua un regard vers sa fille derrière elle et la vit regarder avec agacement la table en face d'eux. Clarke avait visiblement terminé son installation et avait rabattu un voile blanc dessus. Abby suivit les yeux de sa fille et remarqua un jeune couple ricanant ensemble... _les adolescents_.

Cette scène rappela les débuts d’Abby avec Jake et leur entente presque immédiate. En gentleman, Jake avait attendu le troisième rendez-vous pour l’embrasser chastement sur la bouche. Abby n’avait cependant pas eut la même patience et l’avait fait entrer dans sa chambre à peine deux rendez-vous plus tard.

_Tout ça sans que sa mère n’en sache jamais rien._

Ce souvenir la fit réfléchir à comment elle se comportait aujourd’hui avec Kane. Elle n’avait donc jamais su contrôler certaine pulsion et cela risquait de compromettre non seulement sa réputation mais aussi son sens moral.

Abby sortie de ses souvenirs à temps pour apercevoir le visage de Clarke pâlir légèrement lorsque le garçon embrassa la jeune brune.

Abby fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers sa fille:

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Clarke serra la mâchoire et vérifia que le voile était bien disposé avant de répondre froidement:

\- Je vais très bien.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Abby fit signe de la tête vers les tourtereaux et Clarke soupira:

\- Raven Reyes et Finn Collins.

\- Le Finn Collins dont tu as parlé à Papa ?

Clarke regarda sa mère en rougissant. Abby ne savait pas si c'était de colère ou de honte. Elle présuma que c'était sûrement un petit peu des deux.

\- Papa n'aurait jamais dût t'en parler.

Abby soupira pour garder son calme le plus possible et ne pas avoir à s’énerver en public. Elle avait le droit de connaître sa fille, après tout.

\- Clarke, je suis ta mère et je…

Une annonce sonore coupa Abby dans sa phrase et les tira de leur conversation pour lancer le concours. Les candidats étant déjà installés et la pause déjeuné terminée, l’inspection pouvait commencer.

Cette année, il y avait plus de 120 participants et le gagnant remporterait une bourse de 20 000 $. Les inventions devaient absolument être originales et issues des enfants.

Pour ce dernier point, Abby était au moins certaine que Clarke ne pourrait pas être sanctionnée puisque jusqu’au dernier moment, elle avait été tenue à l’écart.

La voix de Jaha se fit entendre, suivit de celle d’Anya et le concours était lancé.

Le jury faisait le tour des stand et notait les inventions au fur et à mesure. Ils appréciaient l’originalité, la nécessité de l’objet, le temps de fabrication, les matériaux etc...

Clarke n’était pas la première du tour, ni la dernière. Son numéro étant 102, elle passerait devant le jury après l’euphorie de départ et un tout petit peu avant l’ennui de la fin. Elle devait donc être patiente et efficace lors de son élocution pour capter l’attention du jury.

Mais là encore, Abby ne s’inquiétait pas pour sa fille. Clarke avait un réel don pour faire valoir son point de vue et défendre ses idéaux. C’était un talent qu’elle avait hérité de sa mère, sans doute.

*******

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes à attendre dans un silence pesant, Abby reçu un appel de Jackson et s’excusa auprès de Clarke avant de s’éloigner pour répondre.

Lorsqu’elle revint, la jeune fille, Raven, était devant le stand de Clarke, levant le voile blanc de la table pour voir ce qu’il y avait dessous. Abby chercha Clarke du regard, en vain. Son instinct de mère la poussa à s’avancer et à confronter cette vicieuse.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Raven n’eut même pas la _décence_ de s’excuser et d’avoir l’air embrassée. Elle ne fit que lâcher le tissu de façon nonchalante et pencher la tête sur le coté, collant un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

\- Je regarde ce que ma concurrente se donne tant de mal à cacher.

\- On ne t’as jamais dis que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

L’insolente ricana et Abby remit le tissu comme il faut pour que le carton soit invisible de nouveau.

C’est à ce moment que Clarke refit surface.

\- Maman! Je t’avais dit de pas regarder !

\- Mais Clarke…

\- T’es vraiment pas croyable!

Raven s’éloigna en souriant de plus belle retournant à son stand, sa queue de cheval balançant fièrement dans sa nuque.

Abby resta stoïque face à la situation et s’écarta quand Clarke la poussa sur le coté pour s’assurer que rien n’avait été déplacé. Lorsque la parole revint à Abby, Clarke remettait le drap et soupirait.

\- Clarke…

\- Non. Je veux même pas entendre tes excuses.

\- Mais Raven…

\- Ça te suffisait pas de jeter un œil à mon projet sans mon accord, il fallait en plus que tu ai le culot de le montrer à cette prétentieuse de Raven Reyes ?

\- Attention à ton langage, jeune fille.

Clarke serra la mâchoire et fusilla sa mère du regard. Les deux femmes finirent par s’assoir chacune à l’opposé de l’autre et à attendre de nouveau dans un silence inconfortable.

*******

Ces quatre derniers jours avaient été un _enfer_ pour Kane.

Si vous lui aviez posé la question, avant de connaître vraiment Abby, il aurait surement affirmé que l’amour et tout ce qui s’en suis, étaient des foutaises.

Il n’y croyait donc pas lui-même lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte que son cœur s’arrêtait à chaque fois qu’elle le regardait, que sa gorge se resserrait à chaque parole qu’Abby prononçait, que son aine devenait douloureuse à chaque mouvement qu’elle faisait, qu’ils soient volontaires ou non…

La liste était longue sur les effets qu’Abby Griffin produisait sur Marcus Kane.

Et tout ça l’avait tellement travaillé que le recul sur la situation s’était imposé. Il n’y eut alors plus de mail, plus de messages, plus d’appel. Rien.

Il lui fallait une pause dans son addiction à la belle docteur pour ne pas finir à ses pieds trop rapidement.

Mais s’il était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu’il était déjà tombé follement et durement pour elle.

Évidement, il savait que la chute ferait atrocement mal, mais c’était trop tard. Et tout ce qu’il pouvait faire à présent ce n’était que retarder l’inévitable.

Alors lorsqu’il s’avançait derrière le jury du concours du meilleur inventeur junior, son cœur commençait presque déjà à s’emballer à peine la première allée évaluée.

Clarke était inscrite ce qui voulait dire qu’Abby était surement présente aussi et cette simple présomption suffisait à le faire trembler d’excitation.

Kane s’assurait de la sécurité du site et avait évité avec précaution toute approche du stand 102 et ses alentours. Il redoutait de tomber dans ses yeux et de devoir cacher toutes les parties de son corps qui réagiraient, à commencer par ses joues qui rosiraientinstantanément.

Car oui, il l’évitait lui aussi. Pas parce qu’il avait peur qu’elle se livre à lui mais justement tout l’inverse. Si jamais il se mettait à nu devant elle, lui avouant tous ses stupides sentiments, il y avait deux réactions possibles de la part d’Abby.

La première, elle riait et le trouvait ridicule de ressentir tout ça. Elle le jugerait et le mettrait mal à l’aise comme toutes les autres femmes l’avaient fait auparavant lorsqu’il avait commencer à se dévoiler.

La deuxième, elle confiait des sentiments réciproques.

Aussi merveilleux que ça puisse paraître, que quelqu’un d’autre que sa mère lui dise qu’il l’aime était une situation aussi effrayante que la réalisation de la première option.

Mais il ne pouvait pas éviter ce stand indéfiniment puisque Jaha avait insisté pour que ce soit lui qui escorte le jury, en toute sécurité, dans les allées.

Donc arrivés au stand 101, Jaha et Anya s’approchèrent de la jeune brune et la remercièrent de sa présence. Ensuite Sinclair posa ses questions sur ce qui était sensé être un recycleur d’air. Fière de son invention _révolutionnaire_ , la jeune Reyes désintéressait Kane au plus haut point.

Les yeux du beau ténébreux étaient happés par la douce silhouette, assise en face.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, des mèches tombant le long de ses joues anguleuses et… parfaites. Ses cils battait légèrement et frôlaient ses pommettes bien rebondies et... parfaites.

_Parfaite…_

Puis le sort fût rompu lorsque cette _parfaite_ femme leva la tête de son téléphone et sonda la salle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Marcus vit la tension envahir Abby de toute part. C’était presque imperceptible et pourtant, Marcus l’avait vu.

Ce sursaut discret et furtif dans ses épaules, son menton tremblant pendant une demie seconde et ses yeux… Ses yeux chocolats noisettes s’étaient dilatés de quelques millimètres pour laisser transparaître, ne serait-ce que pour un moment plus que furtif, une émotion qu’il reconnaissait à présent. 

Abby Griffin ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui. Il en été presque certain. _Mais étai-ce de l’amour ? Était-ce autre chose ? De la haine ? Du dégoût ?_

Pour éclaircir toutes ses questions, il devait lui parler. Mais s’il lui parlait, il briserait le pacte qu’il s’était imposé lui-même. Il se laisserait tomber pour elle, deviendrait à jamais l’homme fou amoureux d’une femme déjà éprise d’un autre.

_Marcus, l’amant brisé._

*******

\- Alors, Stand numéro 102, Clarke Griffin, collège d’Arkadia. Montre nous, ton invention je te pris.

Clarke déglutit devant Anya et tira le drap de dessus son chef d’œuvre. Abby détourna ses yeux de ceux de Kane. Ils ne s’étaient pas lâché du regard jusqu’à ce que le petit groupe s’avance devant Clarke.

L’heure était à la concentration pour tout le monde. Clarke devait présenter son invention, le jury devait la juger, Abby devait être une bonne mère et Kane devait contenir la chaleur de son corps.

Malgré la concentration requise sur sa fille, Abby cherchait aussi un moyen de prendre Jaha sur le côté et lui tirer les vers du nez. Il avouerait ce qui se tramait tôt ou tard.

Mais sa réflexion sur ce problème fut de courte durée puisque le drap soulevé laissa apparaître un carton banal et que le ricananement de Jaha l’irrita au plus au point :

\- C’est… un carton.

Abby ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et protéger son enfant mais Clarke leva le carton et les laissa, enfin, jeter un œil à la véritable prouesse.

Jaha leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Clarke, perplexe :

\- Une lampe torche ?

\- Pas n’importe quelle lampe torche.

Abby plissa les yeux et reconnu sa petite lampe d’examen qu’elle avait égarée il y a quelque mois de cela. Elle s’avança et regarda sa fille agacée :

\- C’est ma lampe d’examen. Je la cherchais partout. Clarke tu…

\- Laisse moi finir, s’il te plait.

Clarke lança un regard noir à sa mère pour l’inciter à se taire. La prise de parole de Sinclair les éloigna de leur querelle :

\- En quoi est-ce spécial, Clarke, explique nous.

Abby vit Raven et quelques autres camarades de classe de Clarke s’approcher et attendre son explication. La jeune blonde prit la petite lampe dans sa paume et en quelque seconde l’ampoule s’éclaira presque comme par magie. Personne ne semblait pourtant impressionner.

Jaha fit une remarque :

\- Il y a un interrupteur. Ce n’est pas original.

Clarke tourna la lampe dans tous les sens, lentement, pour les laisser vérifier. Il n’y avait pas d’interrupteur. La curiosité de tout le monde était piquée et Abby faisait de son mieux pour comprendre.

Sinclair nota quelque chose sur son carnet et regarda Clarke avec intérêt :

\- Capteur thermique ?

Clarke sourit fièrement et hocha la tête avant de commencer son explication :

\- Il y a un capteur thermique sur le manche de la lampe qui est programmé pour allumer l’ampoule lorsqu’une certaine température est atteintes. Ici, elle est réglée sur la température que la paume d’une main émet. Vous allez me demander, _pourquoi cette invention ?_!

Ma mère est médecin, et je constate que sa consommation de lampe est considérable. Aussi, mon invention ne nécessite aucune pile, aucune batterie non plus. Elle a simplement besoin de la chaleur d’une main d’un brillant médecin comme l’est ma mère.

Abby regarda sa fille avec surprise. L’invention de Clarke reposait entièrement sur elle et son métier. Elle avait cherché un moyen de l’aider dans son travail et d’améliorer son quotidien. Et ceci n’était qu’une partie de son étonnement.

_Brillant médecin comme l’est ma mère…_

C’était un compliment venant de la bouche de sa petite tête blonde. Son cœur fondit doucement et un sourire fière tira les coins de sa bouche. Les choses allaient peut-être enfin s’arranger entre elles.

Sinclair et Niko prirent quelques notes et s’approchèrent de Clarke pour lui poser quelques questions. Abby ne vit pas Marcus se déplacer vers elle et ne le remarqua que lorsqu’il murmura à côté d’elle.

\- Ta fille est brillante.

Abby sourit à ses paroles et garda un semblant de calme, ses yeux rivés sur sa fille. Kane et elle étaient à bonne distance, ne se touchant même pas du coude et pourtant, elle avait l’impression qu’il était _trop_ proche d’elle pour que sa respiration puisse rester normale.

Face au silence d’Abby, Marcus se tourna légèrement et la regarda sérieusement:

\- Nous devons parler.

\- Pas maintenant, cependant.

\- Pendant la remise des prix.

Abby se tourna pour le confronter face à face et être très clair. Elle ne voulait pas être seule avec lui. _Ne pouvait pas…_

Mais il retournait déjà auprès de Thelonious et Anya qui étaient maintenant en train de remercier Clarke.

Ils s’éloignèrent ensuite vers le stand suivant et Abby ne se rendit compte qu’elle retenait son souffle que quand Clarke soupira à ses côtés :

\- Je suppose que je vais être punie pour t’avoir prit ta lampe de travail.

Abby cligna des yeux et bafouilla:

\- Quoi ? Oh… et bien, normalement oui. Mais je…

C’est à ce moment que Jake fit son apparition dans le champ de vision de Clarke et que les prochaines paroles d’Abby se perdirent dans le vide. 

***

\- C’est brillant, ma chérie! Je suis si fière de toi.

Jake tournait et retournait la lampe dans ses mains, essayant de comprendre le génie de sa fille et partageant avec elle un de ces moments dont Abby était exclue. Ils discutèrent un moment sur les branchements et d’autres trucs incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.

Puis Abby fût finalement tirée de sa vérification de mail quand Jake s’adressa à elle d’un ton plutôt _accusateur_ :

\- Abby, pourquoi veux-tu la punir ?

La concernée se renfrogna quelque peu :

\- Quoi ? Je n’ai rien décidé pour l’instant et je rappelle qu’il est interdit de toucher à mon matériel médical.

\- Mais elle n’a rien fait de mal. Elle a même améliorer ton matériel.

Clarke tenta d’intervenir mais ses parents étaient partis dans un duel courtois pour préciser leur plan d’éducation :

\- Papa…

\- C’est interdit, Jake. Et ne commence pas à me donner des leçons. Tu es absent quasiment tout le temps. Tu es très mal placé pour me donner des directives quand à la façon dont j’éduque notre enfant quand tu n’es pas présent.

\- J’espère que tu n’es pas sérieuse.

\- Je le suis. Puis-je savoir quel test méritait tellement d’attention que tu nous as laissées seules le jour du concours de ta fille ?

\- Je suis très occupé en ce moment, c’est vrai. Maintenant est-ce qu’on pourrait en discuter à la maison ?

Abby déglutit et vérifia autour d’eux, remarquant quelques regards indiscrets soudainement intéressés par les problèmes de la _parfaite_ famille Griffin. Ceci devenait gênant et si sa mère en avait vent, Abby aurait le droit à un sermon digne de Mme Walters. La raison l’emporta donc et elle baissa les yeux comme pour capituler.

_Pour l’instant._

Jake remarqua l’effort de sa femme et soupira avant de lui prendre la main en signe de paix :

\- Je dois régler quelque problèmes techniques à l’usine de Jaha pendant encore quelques temps. Ce ne sera plus très long, je te le promet.

Abby leva les yeux aux ciels mais Jake tira sa main doucement pour qu’elle le regarde à nouveau :

\- Je dois mettre en place certaines choses. Ensuite, je serais disponible pour ma famille 24 heures sur 24. Je serais là pour Clarke et pour toi, quand tu voudras... où tu voudras.

Abby se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Devait-elle accepter son argument ou continuer à être en colère ? Elle décida finalement d’acquiescer simplement pour ne pas rentrer dans un autre débat ici.

Jake sembla satisfait et déposa un baiser sur son front. Abby avait cependant besoin d’un peu d’espace et d’air frais alors elle s’excusa, prétextant un besoin naturel.

*******

Kane coordonnait la mise en place du service de sécurité de Jaha quand il vit une chevelure dorée passer derrière la scène et sortir par l’une des sortie de secours.

_C’est ta chance._

Même si son cerveau lui criait de ne pas la rejoindre, son cœur, ses tripes, son sexe, littéralement tout son corps le poussait pourtant à le faire.

Et il sortit la rejoindre.

Une fois dehors, il chercha Abby du regard et la trouva à quelque mètre du petit parc, les mais sur les hanches, la tête levée vers le ciel.

Cette journée n’avait pas l’air d’être facile pour elle et le ventre de Marcus se retourna d’inconfort pour elle.

Il ferait mieux de la laisser, de ne pas la déranger dans son moment de paix. Mais alors qu’il se tournait pour rentrer, elle l’interpella :

\- Tu compte me suivre longtemps ?

Un sourire narquois s’arqua sur les fines lèvres de Marcus et il se tourna vers elle avant de s’avancer lentement.

Abby croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant à son tour. Le bout de ses cheveux se balança délicieusement dans son cou et caressa cette peau soyeuse au dessus de ses seins.

_Il allait mourir._

Ses paroles le sauvèrent in extremis de sa torpeur:

\- De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

\- Et bien, tu es partie vite l’autre soir et… depuis je n’ai plus de nouvelles.

Il était maintenant à sa hauteur, à une distance convenable au cas où des personnes les verraient. Abby leva le menton pour ajuster ses yeux aux siens et rétorqua sarcastiquement :

\- Je n’ai pas non plus eut de signe de vie de ta part.

Marcus sourit et passa une main dans sa nuque, soudainement gêné :

\- J’ai du réfléchir à quelques changements inattendus.

Abby parut confuse, il était peut-être impliqué dans le problème Jaha :

\- Des changements professionnels ?

Marcus déglutit et bloqua ses yeux avec les siens :

\- Des changements… intimes.

Abby parut encore plus perdue et fit tomber son regard sur ses lèvres, inconsciemment :

\- Kane…

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de parler, Abby. J’ai juste besoin de le dire une fois.

Abby ferma les yeux et secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme si ce n’était qu’un mauvais rêve. Elle ne croyait pas qu’elle allait devoir faire ça, ici, aujourd’hui.

Marcus soupira et leva la main pour toucher sa joue, oubliant qu’ils étaient à découverts :

\- Abby je…

\- Non… s’il te plaît.

Elle lui fit retirer sa main et Marcus s’écarta, le visage sombre. Elle le repoussait et même s’il savait que se montrer en public c’était pousser trop loin, ça n’en était pas moins douloureux.

La jeune femme le regarda sérieusement, les larmes aux coins des yeux, prêtes à glisser le long de ses cils et ruiner son maquillage. Elle parla d’une voix la plus neutre possible :

\- Toi et moi, ça ne peut pas arriver. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble et nous ne le seront jamais.

La mâchoire de Kane se crispa et son cœur s’ébrécha. Abby sentit la culpabilité l’envahir de plus belle mais elle devait continuer de dire ce qu’elle devait dire avant de finir par blesser tout le monde :

\- Je suis mariée depuis 14 ans. J’ai une fille merveilleuse. Un travail épanouissant. J’ai la vie dont je rêve depuis que je suis toute petite. Je ne peux pas laisser une histoire sans avenir gâcher tout ce pour quoi je me suis battue toutes ces années. Parce que soyons honnêtes, Kane, nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble, ni aujourd’hui, ni jamais.

Marcus voulait répliquer, s’énerver, devenir rouge de colère… mais tout ce qu’il put faire c’était contenir ses larmes. S’il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, ses sanglots sortiraient et son honneur s’envolerait avec ses mots étouffés. Il ne ferait pas ça devant cette femme _insupportable_. Il avait toujours sa fierté.

Alors il la laissa s’éloigner de lui et retourner à l’intérieur. L’ouverture de la porte laissa passer le bruit de la chanson choisie pour la remise des prix et la dure réalité vint lui rappeler qu’il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, se rouler dans ses draps, descendre une bouteille de whisky entière et pleurer silencieusement contre la petite culotte noire de la femme qu’il aimait.

_Reprends toi._

Et sa raison reprit le dessus et l’aida à mettre un pas devant l’autre jusqu’à se retrouver derrière les deux maires et éviter par tous les moyens les yeux incendiaires d’une certaine petite femme…

_Sublime petite femme…_

*******

Abby revint au stand de sa fille, les larmes lui piquant les yeux et la gorge nouée par le dégoût d’elle-même. Elle avait joué avec cet homme et s’en voulait profondément car dans un tout petit recoin de son cœur, elle avait sentit quelque chose se réveiller auprès de Kane et lui tourner le dos était comme tourner le dos à une toute petite partie de son identité.

Elle s’aperçut à travers le flou des larmes que Clarke n’était pas auprès de Jake lorsqu’elle fut à quelques mètres du stand. Son mari se leva en la voyant revenir et fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Elle devait surement avoir l’air aussi bouleversée à l’extérieure qu’elle ne l’était dans son for intérieur.

Comme elle n’avait aucune envie de s’expliquer tout de suite, elle coupa court au flot de parole qui allait quitter la bouche de Jake d’une moment à l’autre:

\- Où est Clarke ?

Jake cligna des yeux comme pour dire qu’il comprenait et qu’il ne la pousserait pas tant qu’elle ne voulait pas se confier à lui.

\- Elle est sur scène.

\- Sur scène ?

Abby se tourna et vit Clarke, Raven et un jeune aux traits asiatiques descendre l’estrade, des coupes et des bouquets de fleurs dans les mains.

\- J’ai manqué la remise des prix.

\- Clarke a finit troisième.

Abby regarda Jake à nouveau et sourit doucement:

\- C’est très bien. Pas parfait évidement mais bien.

Clarke surprit sa mère en jetant le bouquet à ses pieds. Elle lui donna la coupe et regarda son père, le visage fermé par la déception.

\- Rentrons, s’il te plait.

Abby posa sa main sur l’épaule de sa fille et la regarda tendrement:

\- Clarke…

Clarke avait les larmes aux yeux:

\- Maman, je n’ai pas la force de me battre avec toi.

\- Mais chérie…

\- Non, je sais. Je ne suis pas première. Je n’est jamais été assez bien pour toi. Je suis un échec à tes yeux.

Abby resta interdite et le visage de sa fille passa de la déception à la colère en une fraction de seconde.

\- Va te faire voir, maman.

La jeune fille ne laissa pas à sa mère le temps de corriger son vocabulaire, de la gronder ou même de s’expliquer et partie plus vite que l’éclair.

Abby regarda Jake, pétrifiée par ce qu’il venait de se passer.

\- Je vais la trouver et la ramener. Tu veux bien ramener ses affaires ?

Abby acquiesça presque machinalement et laissa Jake partir retrouver et consoler Clarke. Elle n’en revenait toujours pas de la tournure des choses, aujourd’hui. Tout était partit littéralement de travers.

Elle s’affaira et rangea le sac de Clarke avec les quelques outils qu’elle avait emporté et prit ensuite la lampe dans ses mains. C’était ingénieux, utile et incroyablement touchant de la part de Clarke d’avoir pensé à sa mère pour son invention.

_C’est ce que tu aurais dû lui dire!_

Oui. Oui c’est ce qu’elle aurait dû dire mais c’était tellement facile de se dire ça après coup. Et la troisième place ce n’était pas ridicule, au contraire.

\- Clarke avait une bonne invention.

Abby se tourna pour regarder qui lui parlait, la lampe toujours dans sa main. Elle regarda la jeune brune avec détermination:

\- Je sais.

Raven montra sa coupe du menton et sourit en coin:

\- Je suis meilleure que tout le monde. Elle n’a pas à se sentir ridicule.

Abby sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez:

\- Tu ne connais pas l’humilité, j’ai l’impression.

Abby se retourna et rangea les affaires de Clarke, essayant d’ignorer cette jeune arrogante. Raven sourit encore plus et s’avança:

\- Mon purificateur d’air a plu au maire Jaha et la souris faite en algue de Monty Green a plus à la maire Secunda. Ce concours n’est qu’une question de politique. Si vous aviez été la maire et que vous n’aviez aucun affecte avec Clarke, vous auriez quand même choisit son invention.

Abby resta confuse un moment avant de réaliser que Raven avait raison:

\- Parce que je suis médecin.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Raven et plissa les yeux:

\- À quel point Jaha était-il intéressé par ton invention ?

Raven la regarda confuse et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine:

\- Au point où il a demandé à Sinclair de me donner un rendez-vous. Il veut que je lui expose plus en détail le fonctionnement de ce bijou.

Raven sourit fièrement en montrant son invention. Abby lui rendit mais pas par fierté bien que ce soit très ingénieux. Non, elle souriait car Jaha venait de faire une erreur et qu’il essayait manifestement de la rattraper.

Elle tenait quelque chose contre, Jaha. _Enfin._

Cela dit, une discussion avec Jake lui permettrait de savoir véritablement de quoi il s’agissait et ensuite, elle aurait tous les éléments pour retirer Jaha de son poste de maire et l’empêcher de faire plus de mal à la population, qu’elle soit arkadienne ou polisienne.

Raven retourna vers son stand et sa queue de cheval se balança dans son dos, créant des vagues brunes étrangement _familières_ à la vision d’Abby. Elle rejeta l’impression et rangea les affaires de sa fille avant de porter le carton jusqu’à sa voiture.

*******

Sa voiture garée convenablement dans son allée, Abby descendit et partit ouvrir le coffre. Elle ramena tant bien que mal les affaires de sa fille jusqu’à la maison et fut accueillit par le vide sidéral.

Du bruit se fit entendre à l’étage et elle présuma que Jake était en train de réconforter Clarke dans sa chambre. Elle décida donc de poser le carton sur la table basse du salon et partit dans la cuisine se verser un verre de vin. Il était six heures du soir et la journée avait été longue. Entre les préparations du concours ce matin, l’installation de tous les stands, les présentations des candidats, la remise des trophées, Abby n’avait grignoter qu’un petit morceau de barre chocolaté vers midi. Elle avait laissé les deux sandwichs à sa fille car elle savait qu’elle serait affamée après cette matinée chargée et qu’il lui fallait des forces pour l’après-midi éreintant qui les attendaient.

Elle avait eut raison. Cela avait était épuisant à tous les niveaux.

\- Tu es rentrée.

Abby se tourna, son verre à la main, déjà bien entamé et regarda Jake entrer dans la pièce, sans rien dire.

\- Clarke veut bien te parler mais elle pense que ce sera mieux de le faire demain. Quand les esprits se seront calmés.

Abby acquiesça et but une longue gorgé de son vin avant de soupirer:

\- Ce fut une très longue journée.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là toute la journée.

\- C’est un euphémisme, Jake. Tu es arrivé pour la remise des prix à cinq heure.

\- Et pourtant c’est toi qui l’a manqué.

Abby pencha la tête sur le côté, sa mâchoire se serrant, prête pour ce combat. Il n’y avait aucuns yeux indiscrets cette fois:

\- Nous revenons sur cela alors. Bien. Je t’en pris commence.

Elle croisa les bras et Jake s’appuya sur le plan de travail, baissant la tête et ne rencontrant pas ses yeux. Il soupira et parut abattu:

\- Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, Abby. Je veux simplement qu’on puisse être une famille normale.

\- Ce serait possible si tu ne courrais pas derrière Thelonious à chaque fois qu’il te le demande.

\- C’est le maire, Abby!

\- Et alors, tu n’es ni son assistant, ni son chien. Je ne saurais pas dire si vous êtes encore amis.

Jake passa sa main sur son visage et se redressa:

\- Je ne veux plus faire ça. S’il te plaît.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu dois faire de si important pour cet homme ?

\- Rien, Abby... je ne peux pas t’en parler.

\- Nous avons des secrets l’un pour l’autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu en as ?

Abby ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer à nouveau mais ses mots moururent sur sa langue en assimilant les dernières paroles de Jake. C’était lui... il savait.

_Rattrape les choses, Abby._

_-_ Je... non.

\- Clarke m’a dit que tu sortais souvent ces temps-ci.

\- Je suis... je suis très occupée au travail, c’est vrai.

Jake leva les sourcils et leva les mains:

\- Ah, donc tu peux comprendre ma situation.

\- Ne tourne pas les choses à ton avantage, s’il te plaît.

\- C’est pourtant ce que tu fais sans arrêt.

Abby soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains. C’était un enfer. Toute cette situation, cette journée, ce mariage... Tout était terriblement compliqué d’un seul coup. La seule chose qu’elle voulait faire, là tout de suite, c’était de s’emmitoufler dans son lit et pleurer. Elle pourrait apprécier une petite discussion avec Callie aussi.

Jake s’avança et posa sa main sur son épaule, doucement pour ne pas la brusquer et pouvoir se reculer si ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait:

\- Je t’aime Abby. Il n’y a que ça qui compte. Notre famille. Et je m’excuse pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours.

\- Semaines...

\- D’accord, ces dernières semaines.

Jake risqua de lui caresser la joue et Abby leva les yeux vers lui. C’était l’un des rares moments ces temps-ci où elle retrouvait ce sentiment familier d’amour et de sérénité. Elle se sentait à nouveau comme à la maison et en _sécurité_.

C’est ce moment que sa mémoire choisit pour lui révéler un détail important de la journée.

*******

Marcus rentrait chez lui après avoir ramené Jaha en sécurité chez lui, dans sa grande maison de banlieue chic. Il avait eut le droit à une remontrance de sa part pour avoir laissé seuls les membres du jury alors qu’ils terminaient l’inspection des candidats.

Avec le recul, Marcus se serrait bien passé de la rencontre avec Abby et du sermon de Jaha.

Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dût la confronter.

Il posa ses clefs dans le petit bol de son entrée et partit se servir un verre dans la cuisine. Son téléphone oublié dans la poche de sa veste d’uniforme, accrochée au porte manteau. Il n’entendit donc pas le vibreur.

Il partit s’assoir sur le lit et son cerveau commença à le torturer, lui rappelant le soir où Abby était venue le trouver... une gorgée de whisky. Il se souvint ensuite de la façon dont elle avait regarder ses lèvres avant de l’embrasser pour la première fois... deux autres gorgées.

Sa langue devenait pâteuse, le liquide fort lui brula la gorge et fit tourner sa tête. Il se laissa aller en arrière pour finir à moitié allongé sur le dos, à moitié assis, son verre déjà vide.

Les souvenirs, les sensations, les émotions continuaient de tourbillonner en lui comme une tempête dangereuse. Tout se mélangea et sa main libre se déplaça sur sa ceinture. C’était d’abord un geste innocent, pour relâcher la pression de sa couture alors qu’il avait changé de position mais bientôt, ses doigts glissèrent vers son sexe.

Les images d’Abby vinrent le torturer. Tout ce qui s’était passé ces dernières semaines revenait brutalement dans son esprit et le rendait étourdi. Il la revoyait lui sourire, l’embrasser, rire, gémir...

Il passa sa main sous son caleçon et commença à se prendre en main d’abord lentement, pour faire monter la tension dans son corps. Comme ce qu’Abby lui avait fait au bal.

Cette pensée lui fit lâcher un râle de soulagement, le plaisir s’insinuant en lui petit à petit. Il voyait Abby devant lui, les yeux rivés aux siens, s’avancant lentement de façon sensuelle et charmeuse. Sa lèvre inférieure était coincée entre ses dents et une de ses mains glissait entre ses jambes.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il donnerait pour la toucher..._

Le souvenir de ses doigts en elle le fit geindre, à la fois de frustration puisqu’il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire, et de délice car son sexe devenait de plus en plus dur.

Il accéléra le rythme, sa main devenant plus rude avec sa queue, comme si les parois d’Abby se resserraient autour de lui.

Dans son imagination soudaine, Marcus voyait cette déesse sur lui, souriant à chaque poussée qu’elle faisait alors qu’il était enterré en elle. Des gémissement toujours plus fort quittaient ses lèvres alors qu’elle les emmenait au point culminant.

Après l’illusion visuelle, ce fut au tour de l’illusion auditive. Il l’entendait gémir, crier, pleurer pour plus...

_Plus fort..._ comme elle il savait qu’elle l’aimait depuis le dîner chez Jaha.

Il l’entendait aussi dire son prénom.

_Marcus..._ Sa langue trainant à la fin comme elle le faisait lorsqu’elle jouissait et que tout son corps se mettait à convulser d’extase.

Mais la chose qui le fit basculer fut la phrase qu’elle avait prononcé au début de leur relation. C’est ça qui l’emmena au bord du précipice et le fit tomber.

_Regarde-moi..._

C’est elle qui avait voulut qu’il la voit et sans y être préparé, c’était lui qui s’était ouvert à elle. Il l’avait laissé le voir en entier y comprit cette partie de lui qu’il cachait aux yeux de tous, même parfois à lui-même. Cet homme qui était capable d’être doux, compréhensif, aimant.

Marcus jouit en se souvenant de cette phrase, anodine pour le commun de mortel mais tellement importante à ses yeux. Elle lui avait permit de se livrer sans crainte, se mettant à nue elle aussi.

Alors qu’il se déversait sur son ventre et sur sa chemise, il regarda le plafond de son petit appartement. La culpabilité de s’être masturbé en pensant à Abby était encore plus écrasante que lorsqu’il le faisait à l’époque où il ne la connaissait pas _vraiment_.

Mais ce n’était rien en comparaison du trou béant dans son cœur qui creusait toujours un peu plus à chaque minute qui avait passé depuis leur conversation.

Depuis leur _rupture_.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses tempes, les quelques goutes de whisky qui restaient au fond de son verre avaient taché son draps de dessus et une partie de sa chemise. Son sperme et sa sueur se mélangeait sur son bas ventre... il était sale, éreinté et _brisé_.

Mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser ce n’était pas son état lamentable...

Abby l’avait regardé. Elle l’avait vu, lui. _Marcus_.

_Ce n’était pas suffisant pour la faire rester._

_Tu n’en vaux pas la peine._

*******

  * Réponds... s’il te plaît. 



Sa voix craquait légèrement alors que l’angoisse et la tristesse s’emparaient d’elle.

_« La personne que vous souhaitez joindre n’est pas- »_

  * Merde!



Abby raccrocha et s’appuya sur la rambarde du porche. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minute qu’elle essayait, en vain, de contacter Marcus pour lui parler de Raven Reyes.

Cette gamine était dans les bois le jour de l’anniversaire de Kane. C’était contre elle qu’Abby s’était cognée et elle le savait car le rebondissement de sa queue de cheval cet après-midi s’était finalement révélé être très familier. Abby l’avait comprit alors que Jake et elle discutaient dans la cuisine. La jeune femme s’était précipitée dehors tout en cherchant le numéro de Kane dans son téléphone.

Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois en ne le tenant pas au courant immédiatement. C’était un soupçon important à explorer et il serait sûrement d’accord sur ce point.

Mais son appel était sans cesse renvoyé sur la messagerie et cela devenait agaçant.

Elle tapa à nouveau sur le nom et mit son téléphone contre son oreille. Cette fois elle laissa un message vocal, résignée à accepter le fait qu’il ne réponde pas ce soir.

Il faut dire qu’elle fut _dur_ avec lui plus tôt mais cette journée avait été tellement compliquée et frustrante que Kane avait prit pour tout le monde. Abby n’avait pas la moindre idée du mal dans lequel elle avait plongé Marcus. Dans son esprit, au moment où elle avait dit toutes ces paroles, elle n’avait fait qu’exposer un fait. _Ils n’étaient pas un couple._

Toutefois, le silence soudain de Kane face à ses appels, ce soir, lui mettait le doute.

_Et si, elle y avait été trop fort cette fois ? Et si, il avait prit cela comme une fin ?_

Les mots qu’elle lui avait craché au visage lui revinrent et les larmes picotèrent ses yeux à nouveau. Elle avait cru que c’était des larmes de colère, sur le moment, mais elle se rendait compte à présent que c’était... _de la tristesse_.

\- Abby ?

Elle sursauta avant de regarder vers Jake. Elle essuya ses larmes le plus rapidement possible, il ne devait pas la voir pleurer, jamais. _Personne ne devait..._

  * Chérie... je.. je ne pensais pas t’avoir blessé à ce point.



Il s’avança et prit son visage en coupe. Une dernière petite larme dévala les joues d’Abby avant d’être essuyée par le pouce imposant de Jake.

  * Hey...
  * Je suis désolée... ma journée a été très longue.



Elle renifla et son mari se pencha pour l’embrasser sur le front. Abby sentit ce _vide_ l’envahir en réalisant qu’être dans les bras de Jake signifiait ne pas être dans ceux de Marcus. Et après ce jour, elle ne le serait _plus jamais_.

Sans savoir réellement ce qui la poussa à le faire, Abby commença à déposer des baisers sur les mains de Jake avant de le regarder doucement. Il sourit et caressa sa joue délicatement.

Leurs visages s’approchèrent instinctivement et ils s’embrassèrent. Abby accentua le baiser, imaginant malgré elle d’autre lèvres contre les siennes. Elle gémit en sentant presque la petite cicatrice de Kane contre sa langue et Jake la souleva avant de l’emmener à l’intérieur.

_« Marcus, c’est Abby... nous devenons parler c’est très urgent- »_

Ils s’embrassèrent par intermittence alors que Jake les emmenaient dans la chambre, montant les escaliers avec le petit corps de sa femme dans ses bras.

Lorsqu’ils l’atteignirent, Jake la posa doucement sur le lit et dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de sa femme, entre ses seins, sur son ventre...

Abby ferma les yeux, se rappelant de la sensation que la langue experte de Marcus lui faisait ressentir. Son esprit lui joua un tour avec se souvenir exquit car la langue de Jake était être ses cuisses mais il ne se passait rien.

Pas un frisson, pas un sursaut... _rien_.

_« Je suis désolée pour cet après-midi mais j’ai peut-être une piste pour la lettre.- »_

Comme elle le craignait, Jake s’en aperçu et relava la tête avec un froncement de sourcils. Abby tourna la tête sur le côté et lui fit un sourire désolé. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il s’allongea sur elle et lui caressa la joue, toujours le visage aussi inquiet. Sa femme adorait les cunilingus mais il semblait que quelque chose la tracassait assez au point que même ce plaisir ne suffisait pas. C’était _plus_ qu’inquiétant.

\- Abby...

Elle le regarda et son cœur se serra pour cet homme magnifique, aimant et si gentil. Il était l’homme parfait mais cela ne suffisait _plus_. Cependant, il y avait ce petit détail perturbant...

  * Je t’aime, Jake.



_« Je sais que tu ne veux sans doute pas me parler mais... j’ai besoin de toi.- »_

Jake luis sourit et caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main:

\- Je t’aime aussi ma chérie.

Abby sourit du mieux qu’elle put alors que les larmes se formaient peu à peu dans ses yeux.

\- Fais-moi l’amour.

Jake sourit et embrassa Abby tendrement alors qu’il entrait en elle. Il lâcha ses lèvres quelques instants après et l’embrassa dans le cou tout en ondulant du bassin.

La jeune femme dans ses bras dévia la tête sur le côté et laissa ses larmes couler lentement sur le lit.

_« J’ai besoin de toi, Marcus. »_


	13. Inhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui est Abby Griffin ?

Le soleil brulait ses paupières et le força à se réveiller. Il sentait l’alcool et la sueur et sa peau collait à ses vêtements. Il se sentait presque aussi mal que lors de sa première cuite à l’âge de 16 ans alors qu’il n’avait but qu’un verre la veille.

Marcus s’était endormie après son semi-rêve érotique. Abby avait teinté son sommeil et la réalité lui piquait le cœur.

Il lâcha un gémissement rauque en se redressant et sa tête tourna, ses membres étaient encore étourdis par son orgasme d’hier et tout son corps semblait être endolori par la douleur.

_C’était douloureux de se faire jeter par la femme que l’on aime..._

Ça lui été égale lorsqu’une femme couchait avec lui et repartait le lendemain précipitamment. La plupart du temps, c’était même lui qui leur faisait comprendre que ce ne serait jamais rien de plus que du sexe.

Mais Abby était _différente_. C’était une évidence dans son esprit à présent et il se maudissait d’avoir laissé sa curiosité et son désire pour elle détruire la carapace qu’il avait mit toute une vie à ériger.

C’est donc avec des jambes incertaines et un mal de crâne insupportable que Kane se prépara ce matin là.

Lorsqu’il sortit de la douche, son cerveau se remit à tourner lentement, lui rappelant qu’il devait vérifier ses mails et préparer la réunion du conseil de vendredi. Il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et écarquilla les yeux d’horreur en comprenant le bordel qu’il avait mit dans son appartement.

La bouteille de whisky était posée sur le comptoir, une énorme tache de liquide brun en dessous, ses draps étaient tachés de quelque chose qu’il regrettait amèrement, une chaise était couchée par terre et une petite culotte noire en dentelle dépassait du tiroir où elle était sensée être cachée.

C’était un bordel _inadmissible_ pour Kane.

Il remit de l’ordre en plaçant les draps dans la bac à linge sale. Encore quelque chose à faire aujourd’hui... Il ramassa la chaise et nettoya le comptoir avant de ranger la bouteille dans le placard adéquat.

Ses yeux passèrent sur la petite culotte noire et il savait que plusieurs options se présentaient à lui.

Option une, il rendait cette _relique_ à sa propriétaire. Résultat, douleur.

Option deux, il la jetait, la brulait, peu importe, il la détruisait. Résultat, douleur et explication envers Abby pour avoir déchiqueté sa lingerie.

Option trois, il la rangeait et ne la sortait plus jamais. Résultat, il gardait un souvenir de sa petite aventure périlleuse avec une femme mariée, comme un _trophée_.

Alors qu’il réfléchissait encore comment concilier ce qu’il devait faire du bout de tissu et ce qu’il voulait en faire, la sonnerie de son réveil le ramena à l’instant présent.

Il abandonna son dilemme et essaya de deviner d’où provenait le son. Lorsqu’il le trouva, il éteignit le réveil et la multitude de notifications l’assaillit, le mal de crâne tapant à nouveau fort contre ses tempes alors qu’il se demandait par où commencer.

Jaha avait tenté de le joindre tellement de fois qu’il capitula au bout du deuxième message vocal.

_Pourquoi cet homme persistait-il a vouloir le joindre avant sept heures du matin ?_

Il supprima tous les nouveaux messages vocaux, passant peut-être à côté des plus _importants_...

_Mais il ne savait pas..._

Il ne savait pas que la personne responsable du trou dans son cœur avait tenté de le joindre et laissé un message d’excuse _déchirant._

Inconscient de l’erreur qu’il venait de commettre, Marcus quitta son appartement quelques minutes après s’être habillé et préparé. Sa journée serait longue et studieuse mais sa soirée en vaudrait la peine.

*******

Abby se réveilla ce jeudi avec une sensation amère dans la bouche. La nuit avait été difficile pour elle, se tournant et se retournant à cause de la culpabilité qui la rongeait de l’intérieur.

La veille, après que Jake ait finalement trouvé du plaisir, il avait évidement remarqué que sa femme n’allait pas bien. Pire, qu’elle était _bouleversée_. Il s’était excusé par tous les moyens, lui promettant d’être un meilleur mari, la suppliant de ne pas lui en vouloir...

Mais Abby n’avait rien contre Jake, au contraire. C’est elle-même qu’elle haïssait, tout simplement.

C’était la raison pour laquelle elle s’était mise à pleurer alors que son mari était en elle. Abby se détesterait pour ce qu’elle avait fait à Jake et à Kane. _Comment pouvait-elle accepter leur amour alors qu’au fond de son coeur, elle ne pensait pas le mériter ?_

Après avoir rassuré Jake sur le fait que le problème n’était pas et n’avait jamais été lui, que c’était simplement une journée très très difficile et que tout cela était trop pour elle, elle s’était réfugiée sous une douche chaude et réconfortante.

Mais ce matin, son humeur n’avait pas changé. Elle avait même empiré.

La jeune médecin serait bien restée emmitouflée sous ses couvertures, à subir sa crise existentielle à coup de larmes, de reniflements et de remises en question. Malheureusement, son caractère altruiste était plus fort et elle se leva pour aller travailler.

Jake était partit tôt ce matin, encore. Il avait cependant prit soin de l’embrasser sur le front plus longuement et de lui préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ce fut sa première surprise quand elle descendit dans la cuisine.

La seconde était que Clarke semblait déjà être partie pour l’école.

Abby se retrouvait aussi seule physiquement que psychologiquement.

_Ironique..._

C’est donc tel un _zombi_ qu’elle se rendit à la clinique, pas réellement préparée à ce qui l’y attendait.

*******

\- Abby, est-ce que ça va ?

Jackson passait la tête dans l’embrasure de la porte du bureau d’Abby, s’inquiétant qu’elle ne soit toujours pas venue faire ses visites. L’intéressée reposa son téléphone et leva la tête vers son assistant.

\- Oui. Tu as besoin de moi ?

\- C’est à dire que nous avons plusieurs patients qui attendent d’être examinés et je ne peux pas tout faire seul. Sauf si tu as besoin d’une journée au calme...

Abby vit la pitié dans les yeux de Jackson et sourit doucement face à sa gentillesse et sa clairvoyance. Elle se leva et rangea son biper et son téléphone dans sa blouse avant de s’avancer vers lui. 

Kane n’avait pas répondu à son message. Il n’avait même pas tenté de la joindre. Mais même si elle avait envie de se cacher au fond d’un trou, Jackson venait de rappeler à Abby pourquoi elle s’était levée ce matin.

\- Je suis désolée, j’étais préoccupée. Mais je suis là et je vais faire mon travail.

Jackson la regarda inquiet:

\- Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis capable de gérer si tu as besoin.

Abby sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule:

\- Je sais. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi.

Les deux médecins échangèrent un sourire chaleureux et commencèrent leur journée.

Les patients victimes d’empoisonnement étaient nombreux, encore aujourd’hui, et Abby commençait à se dire que ce serait compliqué de tous les soigner si rien n’était décidé par la mairie. Ils n’avaient pas encore atteint le stade critique où les lits ne suffisaient plus mais ils s’en rapprochaient dangereusement chaque jours.

Il fallait que le conseil adopte une stratégie demain soir ou Arkadia verrait le nombre de ses décès augmenter à une vitesse folle.

\- Monsieur Lemkin ?

\- Oh, bonjours docteurs. Reese, tu devrais m’attendre dans le couloir.

L’homme se mit à tousser alors que sa petite fille de 9 ans acquiesçait. Elle sourit à Jackson qui était entré en premier puis à Abby juste derrière. Lorsqu’elle fut dehors, le patient regarda Abby sérieusement, essuyant le sang de sa bouche avec un mouchoir.

\- Dites-moi la vérité, docteur. Je dois préparer ma fille.

Abby s’avança pour être plus proche de lui et regarda Jackson pour s’assurer qu’elle avait son soutien. Il hocha lentement la tête et la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration:

\- Je suis désolée mais vos résultats ne sont pas bons. Votre capacité respiratoire est trop basse pour que votre coeur soit alimenté comme il se doit.

Tor Lemkin était arrivé en début de semaine après qu’il se soit évanouit sur son lieu de travail. Il était employé dans une usine de textile proche de celle de Jaha, à la bordure entre Polis et Arkadia. Abby lui avait fait des examens poussés mardi et Jackson lui avait donné les résultats par mail tout au long du mercredi. Mais ils n’étaient pas aussi bons que les deux médecins l’avaient espéré.

\- Dites-moi ce qu’on peut faire.

_La question difficile..._

Abby déglutît et parla lentement avec appréhension:

\- Le seul moyen de vous soigner serait une greffe du poumon dans les 24 heures. Sans cela, votre cœur en pâtira. Il faudrait alors une greffe non seulement du poumon mais aussi du cœur.

\- Bien. Faisons la greffe du poumon.

Jackson s’avança et posa sa main sur l’épaule d’Abby car il l’avait trouvé plutôt _émotive_ aujourd’hui et il voulait lui montrer qu’elle pouvait se reposer sur lui lorsque c’était nécessaire.

\- Vous êtes sur la liste. Mais nous craignons que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour avoir un poumon dans les temps.

Tor fronça les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre. Son visage passa de l’espoir à la résignation:

\- Parce que je suis fumeur.

Abby baissa les yeux et serra les dents pour retenir ses larmes. Ses émotions ne ressortaient jamais en temps normal mais ce n’était pas sa semaine.

\- Je suis désolée, monsieur Lemkin.

Le papa renifla et acquiesça en essuyant les larmes qui avaient commencé à dévaler ses joues grossièrement.

Abby et Jackson se décalèrent pour partir et il les interpella une dernière fois:

\- Vous pouvez faire rentrer ma fille sans être alarmants, s’il vous plait. Je veux lui annoncer moi-même.

Abby sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler mais Jackson la soulagea encore une fois:

\- Je vais vous la chercher.

Il poussa Abby doucement dans le haut de son dos et ils sortirent de la chambre.

La jeune femme marcha, sans regarder la petite Reese, jusqu’au bureau des infirmières pour déposer le dossier de son patient. Elle attendit que Jackson la rejoigne et eut le droit à un sourire compatissant de sa part.

\- Il va s’en sortir, Abby.

Abby sourit très légèrement et posa sa main sur le bras de Jackson:

\- Merci, Éric.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la regarda inquiet. Elle ne l’appelait jamais par son prénom. Elle sentit son émotion et sourit un petit plus pour le rassurer.

\- Ça va, je t’assure.

Abby ne lui laissa pas le temps de contredire cette affirmation et s’avança vers la porte du patient suivant, espérant que ce ne soit pas aussi difficile avec tous.

*******

Une fois les visites du matin terminées, Abby accepta de déjeuner avec Jackson et quelques uns de ses collègues. Elle n’avait pas faim du tout mais son assistant avait insisté et comme elle ne voulait pas qu’il s’inquiète encore plus, elle avait finalement dit oui.

Elle mangeait son mini wrap végétarien quand son téléphone vibra sur la table. Son cœur manqua un battement, pensant, _espérant_ que c’était _lui_. Mais la déception s’infiltra en elle lorsqu’elle vit la provenance du SMS.

Callie lui demandait confirmation pour ce soir.

Avec tout ce qui s’était passé cette semaine, Abby avait presque oublié leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Ce message rappelait à Abby qu’elle devait s’habiller, se maquiller et sourire pour aller s’amuser avec Callie dans un bar côté.

Autrement dit, tout le contraire de ce dont elle avait imaginé ce matin quand elle s’était dit que ce n’était qu’une journée. Elle rêvait de son lit depuis qu’elle l’avait quitté.

Elle renvoya alors un message d’excuse à son amie, lui demandant si elles pouvaient remettre ça à plus tard, prétextant une dure journée au travail, ce qui était relativement vrai, finalement.

En tout, sur les 11 nouveaux patients atteint d’empoisonnement, cette semaine, seulement 2 pouvaient rentrer chez-eux, avec une prescriptions plutôt légère. Parmi les 9 autres, 5 devaient rester en observations et subir quelques tests, 3 étaient dans un états préoccupants et bien sur, M. Lemkin était à un stade critique de l’empoisonnement.

Abby n’avait donc réellement aucune envie de faire la fête ce soir même en mettant de côté ses problèmes existentiels.

Mais sa meilleure amie était une femme _presque_ aussi bornée qu’elle.

*******

Sa journée se terminait enfin. Ses pieds étaient douloureux dans ses baskets et son mal de crâne l’empêchait de réfléchir correctement. La route n’était pas longue jusqu’à la maison et pourtant cela semblait être le bout du monde, ce soir.

La musique de la radio s’arrêta et la publicité s’enclencha. _Rien de pire lorsqu’on subit une migraine._

Abby dévia ses yeux de la route pendant une courte seconde pour changer la station mais le mouvement d’une ombre au coin de ses yeux la força à relever la tête.

Les freins grincèrent sous son pieds et la voiture parti légèrement sur le côté avant de s’arrêter juste à temps devant le magnifique cerf.

Il était majestueux, ses bois hauts sur sa tête, son corps solide et ses pattes musclées.

Abby le regarda dans les yeux alors qu’elle lâchait un souffle. Elle avait bien faillit finir dans le fossé ou pire, emboutir la pauvre bête.

Le cerf fixa Abby un instant avant de partir aussi rapidement qu’il était venu. Il fallut un moment à la jeune femme pour finalement lâcher la pédale de frein et laisser la voiture avancer lentement.

Tout le reste du trajet, elle ne lâcha pas la route des yeux, scrutant aussi bien les bas côtés de sa voie que celle d’en face. La radio pouvait tournée tout le long sur du blabla insupportable, elle préférait encore un mal de crâne que plus de crâne du tout.

Alors que sa rue se dessinait devant elle, elle remarqua la petite voiture rouge de Callie. Ses épaules tombèrent et c’est en sachant pertinemment que le trac nard lui tomberait dessus une fois qu’elle aurait franchit le seuil de la porte, qu’elle gara sa voiture derrière celle de son mari.

Abby remarqua le mouvement du rideau à la fenêtre de la chambre de sa fille et une boule de stresse se forma dans son ventre. Celle-ci devint plus grosse lorsqu’elle entra et que les rires de Jake se firent entendre depuis la cuisine.

Elle déglutit et retira sa veste et ses baskets. Retenir le soulagement fut impossible et son soupir se fit entendre par son mari.

\- Abby ?

Son estomac était maintenant dans sa gorge.

_Quand était-ce devenu comme ça ? À quel moment avait-elle basculé de être heureuse de rentrer auprès de sa famille à vouloir être le plus loin possible d’eux ?_

Callie fut la première à apparaître dans son champs de vision alors qu’Abby entrait dans la cuisine. Elle était toute parée, ses cheveux lisses comme toujours avec un effet voluptueux. Elle portait une robe noir à épaule dénudée et ses talons étaient si hauts qu’elle rattrapait Jake.

Elle avait clairement décidé d’ignorer le message de son amie et était venue la motiver à venir avec elle.

_La forcer serait plus juste._

Abby savait que cela n’avait rien de méchant, que ce n’était pas un coup de pression car si Callie avait sut la vraie raison, elle n’aurait pas insisté.

D’un pas nonchalant, elle entra dans la cousine et soupira:

\- Bonsoir...

\- Salut, crevette.

Abby réussit à sourire faiblement à Callie avant de regarder Jake timidement. Elle se sentait tellement mal qu’elle aurait préféré être une petite souris et partir se cacher dans un trou. Mais elle était là, devant son mari, _souriant, aimant..._

\- Bonsoir ma chérie. Je coucherais Clarke tôt et je te promet d’être encore réveillé quand tu rentreras.

Une sensation de chaleur remonta dans le corps d’Abby, de l’amour _pur_ pour cet homme qui faisait toujours tout pour elle. Les larmes affluaient dans ses yeux mais avant qu’elles ne glissent sur ses joues, elle s’avança et se blottit dans les bras de Jake. Son odeur l’enveloppa et elle se laissa aller à la sensation de _sécurité_ que lui procurait son buste solide.

Elle ne savait toujours pas comment gérer la situation ni ce qu’elle ressentait exactement mais une chose était sûre, sa vie d’avant lui manquait terriblement.

Jake parut surprit ce qui se comprenait après cette nuit chaotique mais il rendit l’étreinte quelques secondes après. Il la serra doucement et posa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

\- C’était si horrible que ça la clinique, aujourd’hui ?

La voix de Callie était teintée de remords et Abby détacha sa tête du torse de Jake pour l’a regarder. Son corps resta cependant contre celui de son mari.

\- C’était pire que ça.

\- Oh. Alors je vais pas te forcer à venir. C’est pas grave.

La déception dans les yeux de son amie fut insupportable pour Abby qui se sentait déjà tellement coupable en ce moment. C’est ce qui la décida à revenir sur son refus. Elle n’était pas obligée de s’amuser après tout. Elle pouvait juste accompagner son amie et siroter un petit cocktail sans crainte.

Callie décela la résignation dans les yeux d’Abby et un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Aller, Ab’s!

Abby sourit et leva les yeux pour regarder Jake:

\- Je ne rentrerais pas tard, c’est promit.

Jake prit son visage en coupe et embrassa son front chastement. Abby soupira lentement au geste affectueux et se laissa tirer dans sa penderie par Callie.

*******

\- Non, hors de question Callie. Je devrais mettre des talons de 10 centimètres pour aller avec cette robe et ce n’est pas envisageable pour mes pauvres pieds.

Callie pesta encore en remettant la robe sur son cintre. Elle soupira avant d’écarter d’autres habits pour chercher la tenue idéale pour ce médecin _stricte_ et _coincée_ qu’était sa meilleure amie.

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit sur une petite tête blonde et Abby perdit peu à peu son sourire, l’anxiété s’infiltrant à nouveau dans sa gorge. Alors qu’elle déglutissait, Clarke vint s’assoir sur le bord du lit à côté d’elle, sans rien dire.

La jeune maman attendit mais sa fille ne semblait pas décider à commencer. Abby ouvrit la bouche pour le faire à sa place mais Callie les interrompit:

\- Qu’elle est cette chose horrible, Abby!

Elle tenait une longue robe magenta avec un col roulé et des manches de 3 mètres de longs. Clarke et Abby se regardèrent et se mirent à rire aux éclats. Callie les regarda en souriant, fière d’avoir réussit son coups. Elle rangea l’horreur et sortit une petite robe débardeur en similicuir, violette et droite. Ce serait parfait.

Lorsqu’elle se tourna à nouveau vers Abby, Clarke était blottit dans ses bras. Callie se sentit mal à l’aise d’interrompre ce moment mère/fille précieux mais il était déjà tard si elle voulait atteindre le restaurant à l’heure. Elle se racla la gorge et Abby arrêta doucement ses caresses dans les cheveux de sa fille avant de se détacher. Elle prit les joues de Clarke dans le creux de ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Puis comme si tout était passé dans ce geste d’affection, les excuses, les remords, le pardon, Clarke se leva et laissa les deux adultes.

Callie attendit que la porte de la chambre soit fermée pour parler:

\- C’est ce que j’appelle un câlin.

Le sourire sur les lèvres d’Abby était le plus éclatant qu’elle ait eut depuis un bon moment. La légèreté regagnait peu à peu son cœur et elle se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son grand lit. Callie lança la robe qu’elle lui avait choisit sur son visage et rigola. Elle furent emportés dans un fou rire réconfortant.

*******

Callie gara sa petite voiture devant l’entrée du Moonlight et partit vérifier s’il était toujours possible de manger. Dix heures étaient passées et Abby craignait que ce ne soit pas faisable mais au bout de quelques minutes, Callie revint avec une bonne nouvelle.

Elles avaient même droit à leur place habituelle ce qui était rassurant pour Abby. Quelques repères restaient donc _intacts_.

La soirée s’engagea bien, leur plats étaient bons comme toujours, le vin délicieux et les discussions toujours aussi amusantes et interessantes. Abby finissait son premier verre de vin et la journée insoutenable qu’elle venait de vivre assombrit son sourire un instant. Callie le remarqua et la réprimanda gentiment:

\- Abby, mets tout ça de côté. Tu ne vas pas réussir à lâcher prise si tu y pense constamment.

Abby força un sourire et finit son assiette en essayant de garder une certaine légèreté dans ses pensées. Elle avait tout dit à Callie, ce qui l’avait soulagé au plus haut point. Depuis le bal, Abby avait évité le sujet Marcus Kane au cours de leurs rencontres les jeudis. Elle savait pertinemment que son amie n’était pas pour cette relation et qu’elle était en quelque sorte jalouse parfois. Abby n’avait pas voulu mettre Callie mal à l’aise mais cela devenait très dur pour elle de ne pas se confier et recevoir les conseils avisés de la petite brune.

Callie n’encourageait toujours pas cet adultère et une partie d’Abby la remerciait pour être aussi intègre. Une autre partie d’elle était vexée que son amie ne soit pas de son côté. Mais Callie avait raison sur un point. Si son cerveau n’arrêtait pas de tourner sur ce problème, elle ne pourrait pas trouver de solution. Abby devait donc laisser ses soucis à la porte ce soir et profiter de l’instant avec Callie. Une solution _simple_.

_Simple mais tellement compliquée._

Lorsque le dessert fut servit, le téléphone d’Abby retentit avec la sonnerie spéciale qu’elle avait paramétré pour Jackson. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon quand elle se faisait entendre.

\- Je dois répondre, je fais vite.

\- Vas-y t’inquiète pas. Je te promet de ne pas manger ton brownies en entier.

Callie fit un clin d’œil malicieux à Abby et elle eut le droit à un petit sourire de sa part même si le stress l’envahissait. La jeune médecin sortit du restaurant pour répondre et fut alarmée au long soupir que Jackson fit à l’autre bout du fil.

\- Jackson, dis-moi simplement ce qu’il y a.

\- M. Lemkin est mort à 22H47. J’ai tout tenté pour le sauver, Abby, mais son coeur était déjà en insuffisance et le deuxième poumon avait lâché. Je n’ai pas eut le temps...

\- Jackson, ce n’est pas ta faute.

\- Tu m’avais confié la garde, ce soir... j’aurais dû..

La voix de Jackson craqua à la fin de sa phrase et Abby sentit son côté maternelle prendre le dessus:

\- Non. Éric Jackson, écoute-moi. Tu n’aurais rien put faire. Nous n’aurions rien put faire.

Le silence de son assistant laissa penser à Abby qu’il était en train de considérer ce qu’elle lui disait. Et bien que ces paroles soient vraies, Abby avait elle même du mal à y croire. En temps que médecin en chef de la clinique, elle aurait dût faire appelle à d’autres confrères ou se renseigner sur un meilleur moyen de soigner M. Lemkin...

Comme s’il avait put entendre ses pensées dans le téléphone, Jackson tenta de la rassurer avec une voix plus controlée et douce:

\- Abby... tu n’es pas responsable non plus.

La jeune femme déglutit et parla d’une voix tremblante:

\- Je le suis à tous les niveaux.

\- Abby...

La jeune femme toussota pour que sa voix lui revienne et elle secoua la tête énergiquement comme pour se redonner de la force:

\- C’est rien. Continue à surveiller les autres et à bien faire le compte rendu que je puisse m’y atteler dès demain en arrivant.

\- Je le fais tout de suite.

Abby essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à rouler sur ses pommettes et renifla:

\- Essaye de te reposer quand même. Maya peut te relayer.

\- Je le ferais.

Il y eut un silence puis Jackson reprit d’une petite voix triste:

\- Je suis désolé, Abby.

Abby serra les dents et se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour que ses émotions ne resurgissent pas:

\- Je le suis tout autant. Bonne nuit, Éric.

\- Bonne nuit, Abby.

Jackson raccrocha et Abby mordit sa joue plus fort pour se retenir d’éclater en sanglots en plein milieu de la rue. Le gout du sang était moins amer que sa défaite.

Callie n’avait pas assisté à la conversation mais elle avait dût apercevoir l’état de son amie puisqu’elle avait un regard inquiet sur le visage lorsqu’Abby se rassit à leur table.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Abby ouvrit la bouche pour lui raconter mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle avait besoin de vider son esprit, de ne plus penser pendant ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

L’expression de Callie changea passant de l’inquiétude à la compréhension et elle appela le serveur. Abby ne savait pas trop ce qu’elle lui réservait mais tout fut plus clair quand une commande de shot fut passée.

\- Cece...

\- Abby, tu dois te vider la tête. La tequila est là pour ça.

Abby ouvrit de grands yeux confus:

\- Je ne bois pas d’alcool aussi fort. Et qui va conduire ?

\- Je n’ai but qu’un verre de vin. Je te ramènerais.

L’hésitation traversa le visage d’Abby mais le serveur arriva avant qu’elle ne puisse se décider réellement à refuser. Le liquide transparent dans le petit shot reflétait son visage et la vision d’une femme _triste_ et _morose_ lui donna la chair de poule.

_Quand était-elle devenue cette personne désespérée ?_

Avant que la partie raisonnable d’elle ne fasse surface, elle s’empara du verre et le but cul-sec. La mâchoire de Callie tomba de stupéfaction. Elle n’avait pas crut un seul instant que sa meilleure amie le ferait et pensait même qu’elle devrait boire la tequila à sa place.

Le liquide brula l’œsophage d’Abby et tout ce à quoi elle pût penser fut la douleur de sa gorge puis de son estomac. Mais aussi douloureux que cela puisse paraître d’après sa grimace, Abby fut en réalité soulagée pendant une milliseconde.

La chaleur qui se répandit ensuite à partir de son ventre jusqu’à ses orteils et ses oreilles fut tellement agréable qu’elle soupira lentement de soulagement.

Callie sourit timidement et la regarda inquiète:

\- Tu veux m’en parler, maintenant ?

Abby sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle voulait recommencer, sentir cette sensation la traverser de nouveau. Parler et régler les problèmes pouvaient attendre le lendemain.

Callie comprit le changement d’attitude d’Abby et sourit malicieusement. Elle avait une partenaire de débauche ce soir.

C’est en riant que les deux femmes quittèrent leur table pour aller s’assoir au comptoir du Moonlight. Habituellement, elles rentraient chez elles à cette heure-ci, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, elles s’amuseraient plus longtemps.

Alors que Niylah, la barmaid de ce soir, préparait leurs boissons, Abby s’aperçut que la clientèle changeait peu à peu. 23 heures passées, les personnes venues pour manger ou partager un apéritif calmement partaient pour laisser place à des personnes plus jeunes et plus vigoureuses.

Le coup de vieux n’arrangea rien à l’état d’esprit d’Abby et alors que Niylah leur servait la tequila, elle en recommanda deux autres shots.

\- Abby, tu devrais d’abord fi-

Callie n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’Abby reposait déjà le verre vide sur le comptoir.

\- Encore!

*******

Des éclats de rires, de la musique forte, de l’alcool plein les veines... Abby découvrait ce que le mot _s’amuser_ voulait réellement dire. Bien que sa tête commence à tourner au bout de trois shots, elle avait insisté pour offrir une tournée de bière à tout le bar.

Évidemment tout le monde présent avait accepté et elle était maintenant attablée avec un groupe de jeune d’à peine une vingtaine d’année jouant àune sorte de bière pong improvisé avec une capsule de bouteille.

Callie la regardait depuis le comptoir. Elle avait arrêté de boire quelques verres après le troisième ou quatrième shot d’Abby, une heure plus tôt.

C’était à la fois amusant et presque _gênant_ de voir Abby ivre. Elle aimait tout le monde, enlaçant les gens à chaque coup qu’elle réussissait à ce jeu stupide. Elle riait de tout et de rien et sautillait telle une enfant avant chacun de ses tours.

Une pointe d’amertume remonta dans la gorge de Callie. Si Abby était dans cet état, c’était à cause de _Marcus Kane_. Elle ne le haïssait pas mais elle avait toujours cette réticence à son égard. C’était en partit pour cela qu’elle avait préféré couper court à leur flirt avant d’en venir à coucher avec lui. Cet homme avait un côté froid et réservé qu’elle n’avait pas su ignoré.

Le fait qu’elle l’ait trouvé dans les toilettes des femmes avec Abby alors qu’ils avaient déjà commencé à se fréquenter fut aussi un élément décisif dans sa décision ne plus le revoir.

Elle été allée au bal avec lui par courtoisie pour ne pas décommander quelques jours avant l’événement mais il n’y avait rien de plus que de la politesse dans ce geste.

Il n’y aurait plus jamais rien entre Marcus et elle à partir du moment où il avait été capable de flirter avec plusieurs femmes à la fois.

C’était aussi une des causes pour lesquelles Callie désapprouvait la relation qu’Abby entretenait avec lui.

_Qui trompe une fois, trompe toujours._

Cette devise qu’elle se répétait lorsqu’elle tombait sur un homme ou une femme infidèle, devenait difficile à honorer.

Abby trompait Jake, aujourd’hui. Et l’homme avec qui elle le faisait pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas se rendre compte de la femme qui prenait ce risque pour lui.

Callie ne pouvait pas s’amuser ce soir en sachant qu’Abby, la femme la plus sage et la plus respectueuse, était bouleversée par l’homme avec qui elle trompait son mari. C’était comme si Abby avait partagé sa culpabilité et que la jeune brune devait maintenant porter ce fardeau aussi.

Malgré cette sensation désagréable, le rire d’Abby dans le fond de la salle tira un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était belle lorsqu’elle était heureuse.

\- Un autre ?

La brune rejeta son attention sur Nyilah et secoua la tête:

\- Non. Je vais devoir la ramener.

Nyilah acquiesça et regarda Abby qui venait visiblement de marquer le point du siècle et qui sautait à présent au cou d’un beau et grand jeune homme tatoué. La barmaid fit signe vers eux et Callie soupira:

\- Je suppose qu’il est temps de rentrer.

Alors qu’elle se levait pour aller la chercher, le jeune homme la ramenait vers elle en même temps. Jouer avec une femme plus âgée ne devait pas être si drôle finalement.

\- Bonsoir, nous allons bientôt quitter le bar et je pensais qu’il serait plus sage qu’elle rentre.

\- Oui, je pense aussi.

Abby avait un bras autour du cou du jeune et elle riait aux éclats, toujours tournée vers le petit groupe. Elle se tourna enfin vers Callie quand l’homme retira son bras de sa nuque.

\- Callie! Tu dois jouer avec nous. Ce jeu est tellement drôle, chérie!

La concernée réprima un sourire au surnom qui lui avait été attribué et vint soutenir Abby pour qu’elle tienne debout sans tanguer.

\- On rentre maintenant. Jake doit sûrement s’inquiéter pour toi.

\- Roh... non, j’ai pas fini la partie!

Le jeune sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule amicalement:

\- Abby, tu as gagné.

Le visage de la jeune médecin s’éclaircit et elle sautilla en riant si fort que le corps de Callie à côté d’elle vibra.

\- Aller, on y va.

\- Au revoir, Lincoln.

Abby explosa de rire encore et encore jusqu’à ce que les deux femmes dépassent la porte du restaurant. Callie s’arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, son amie était lourde. Lorsqu’elle releva la tête, Abby la dévisageait avec des yeux brillants.

\- Je t’aime...

Callie ouvrit la bouche mais les mots moururent dans sa bouche alors qu’Abby enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son amie, soupirant de contentement.

Soudain, tous les sentiments que Callie avait gardé pour elle au fil des ans remontèrent à la surface, la submergeant. La peur et le désir se mélangèrent et tout ce qu’elle savait c’était que sa meilleure amie, pour qui elle éprouvait un amour _impossible_ , était ivre et sans défense dans ses bras.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec elle plus longtemps, pas quand elle était dans cet état parce qu’elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour rester _amicale_.

Quelques minutes après avoir appelé un taxi, Callie aidait Abby à s’assoir sur la banquette et payait la course pour qu’il la ramène chez elle saine et sauve.

Mais ce que Callie n’avait pas prévue, c’était qu’Abby change de direction une fois qu’ils aient tourné au coin de la rue.

*******

Sa tête tournait, ses membres étaient lourds et son coeur battait dans ses oreilles. Pourtant, elle n’avait jamais eu les idées aussi _claires_ que maintenant.

Abby fouilla son sac plus au touché qu’avec acuité et fini par mettre la main sur un billet de 100 dollars canadien. Elle n’avait pas les idées assez claires pour se rendre compte que c’était largement suffisant pour se rendre dans les quartiers Est d’Arkadia.

Elle tendit le bras et plaqua le billet sur l’épaule du conducteur avant de lui donner l’adresse dans un murmure rauque:

\- Vous pouvez aller au 9 rue de la paix, s’il vous plait.

Le chauffeur allait protester mais il prit le billet de la main d’Abby et lorsqu’il comprit l’affaire qu’il faisait, il changea le compteur. Abby lui sourit malicieusement dans le reflet du rétroviseur et détacha sa queue de cheval parfaite pour que ses boucles dorées tombent en cascade sur ses épaules.

Le taxi la déposa alors devant l’immeuble demandé quelques minutes plus tard. Elle tituba un peu avant de finalement trouver un équilibre et s’avança jusqu’à la grande porte en vieux bois.

L’alcool n’aidant pas, Abby essaya d’abord d’ouvrir la porte par la force mais elle se rappela en ricanant qu’elle devait demander qu’on lui ouvre d’abord. Ses pas chancelants, elle s’avança vers les interphones et appuya sur toute la rangée en mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour s’empêcher de rire.

Elle imita la voix de sa mère, un peu nasillarde et rocailleuse à la fois:

\- Abigail Walters, du sérieux, jeune fille.

Elle explosa de rire et se concentra ensuite assez pour garder son doigt appuyé sur le bouton désiré. Une voix d’homme endormie se fit entendre et Abby dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

*******

Marcus fut réveillé par son interphone et il grogna avant de regarder l’heure.

_2 heure du matin..._

Il se leva en baillant et passa une main sur son visage pour forcer ses yeux à s’ouvrir. Des questions affluaient dans sa tête mais son cerveau ne pouvait pas encore les traiter correctement.

Il bailla encore et se gratta la nuque avant d’appuyer sur le haut parleur. Sa voix enrouée par le sommeil grésilla dans l’appareil:

\- Qui est-ce ?

Pendant une seconde, il pensa que c’était simplement une blague douteuse d’un jeune du quartier qui était venu s’amuser mais le silence fut rompu par une voix reconnaissable entre milles:

\- C’est moi...

Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement quand il comprit qu’Abby Griffin était en bas de chez lui en pleine nuit. Le sentiment _doux-amère_ de la voir laissa place à la peur de la savoir seule dans la rue dans le noir. C’est cette peur qui prit le pas et le fit ouvrir l’immeuble sans même qu’il puisse y réfléchir plus longtemps.

La partie rationnelle de lui répétait que c’était pour _la protéger_ qu’il avait agit instinctivement de la sorte mais le désir brulait dans ses veines et il savait aussi pertinemment que sa rapidité à la faire entrer n’avait rien à voir avec de l’altruisme.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage et les laissa glisser dans ses cheveux pour se clamer avant de chercher un t-shirt à passer. Après avoir allumé sa lampe de chevet et une petite lampe dans l’entrée, Marcus arpenta le loft, le stress de la conversation l’envahissant à chaque minute.

Car oui, bien qu’il soit très tard, il n’était pas question qu’il la laisse lui faire ses yeux doux pour qu’ils couchent ensemble sans parler. Il y avait beaucoup de chose à exprimer et Marcus ne se laisserait pas _perturber_ même si elle se mettait nue devant lui.

_Conneries._

Bien, il essayerait du moins.

Au bout de plus de dix minutes, il pensa qu’elle s’était finalement défilée et qu’elle avait fait demi tour. La déception s’insinuait en lui mais un petit tapotement à la porte se fit entendre.

_Elle n’était pas aussi lâche qu’il le pensait, finalement._

Marcus prit une grande inspiration et passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, faisant tomber la petite boucle de son front, avant d’ouvrir la porte.

Il s’était attendu à tout sauf à ce qui allait se produire ce soir.

*******

Abby était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte et le regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, ses yeux pétillants. Elle n’avait pas l’air dans son état normal et Kane recula inconsciemment.

\- Abby ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle fredonna et leva une jambe pour avancer mais avant même qu’il puisse comprendre elle vacillait en avant, prête à tomber. _Évidement_ , Marcus tendit les bras et la rattrapa avant.

\- Hey! Abby.

La jeune femme agrippa le col de son teeshirt et s’en aida pour se remettre d’aplomb sur ses pieds. C’est lorsqu’elle parla que Marcus comprit l’étendu des dégâts:

\- Salut, Marcus...

Elle empestait l’alcool et sa voix était presque celle d’une femme qui fumait depuis vingt ans. Il l’aida à rester debout et la fit entrer. Abby se détacha de lui doucement et tituba vers la cuisine. Il la laissa faire le temps de refermer la porte.

\- Marcus...

\- Je suis là. Attends.

Quand il s’avança dans la cuisine, il la trouva assise sur le comptoir, ses talons abandonnés sur le sol et ses cuisses croisées.

_Comment avait-elle fait pour arriver à monter sans se faire mal ?_

Elle le regardait avec malice et le mouvement de ses mains attira son attention. Abby remontait la jupe de sa robe délicieusement et Marcus dut avaler durement pour réprimer la chaleur de son corps. Il s’avança vers elle pour être sûre qu’il pourrait la rattraper si elle faisait un faux mouvement.

\- Abby, tu devrais descendre. Dans ton état tu pourrais te faire mal.

Un petit ricanement quitta sa gorge et elle décroisa ses jambes avant d’appuyer ses mains derrière son dos. C’était un _défi_.

\- Abby...

\- Aller, Marcus. Ce comptoir est fait pour ça.

En temps normal, il aurait peut-être succomber. Avec une autre femme, certainement. Mais c’était Abby devant lui, soule et l’air complètement... _perdu_.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Son sourire coquin s’effaça de son visage et un soupir quitta ses poumons. Elle ne semblait pas avoir envie d’en parler et malgré l’alcool qu’elle avait dut boire ce soir, Marcus percevait la _tristesse_ derrière sa gaité.

\- Trop long.

Marcus soupçonnait que cela devenait trop dur pour elle de se concentrer et que l’euphorie de la soirée retombait. Une question devait encore être posée, cependant.

\- Avec qui étais-tu, ce soir ?

Le sourire malicieux revint et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant d’écarter un peu plus ses jambes pour lui donner un meilleur angle de vue.

\- Tu es jaloux, Kane ?

_Kane, le retour. Magnifique._

Il réprima son agacement et s’avança un peu plus. Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques minutes, elle vacillait dangereusement près du vide. Le mouvement la força à relever les yeux dans les siens. Cette position de supériorité allait lui servir pour avoir ses réponses.

\- Abby, qui t’as amené ici ?

Elle soupira lourdement, ses épaules tombant et traça un cercle sur le plan de travail avec un main lâche. Elle capitulait:

\- Callie m’a abandonné dans un taxi.

Sa lèvre inférieur semblait trembler légèrement et sa voix était presque inaudible. Abby ressemblait à une enfant qu’on avait puni pour mauvaise conduite et maintenant elle... _est-ce qu’elle boudait ?!_

Puis lorsque son cerveau analysa enfin ce qu’elle venait de dire et non plus sa façon de réagir, son sang ne fit qu’un tour.

\- Quoi ?

Callie avait laissé Abby seule alors qu’elle était manifestement ivre et, qui plus est, bouleversée pour il ne savait qu’elle raison. _Quelle genre d’amie faisait ça ?_

Arkadia à cette heure-ci n’était peut-être pas pire qu’une grande ville mais ce n’était tout de même pas le monde des bisounours. Abby aurait put être blessée, harcelée, violée, tuée...

Son passé de policier lui remémorait beaucoup trop d’affaires ou des femmes, pensant être en sécurité dans un taxi, avait été retrouvées mutilées et assassinées.

Un frisson parcourut son échine rien qu’en imaginant les gros titres à la télé ou sur les réseaux, _« Abigail Griffin, un médecin dévoué, une femme et une mère aimante, retrouvée morte dans un caniveau des bas quartiers d’Arkadia »_.

Après le dégoût, la _colère_ monta en lui et il savait que s’il attrapait Callie, ce qu’il ferait aussitôt qu’il le pourrait, elle passerait un très très mauvais quart d’heure.

Il fut sortit de ses pensés par un frottement le long de sa jambe. Abby le regardait à nouveau avec désir et elle lui faisait du pied langoureusement.

Cette femme savait ce qu’elle voulait, c’était certain.

\- Abby... tu es ivre.

Elle mit son doigt devant sa bouche et lui fit signe de se taire de façon dramatique:

\- Ne le dis pas à ma mère surtout.

Le rire qui échappa sa petit bouche insolente réchauffa le coeur de Kane et lorsqu’elle le vit sourire en retour, Abby en profita pour passer sa langue sur sa petite lèvre, sachant pertinemment quel effet cela avait sur lui.

Mais derrière ses petits yeux espiègles et embués par l’alcool, Marcus voyait très bien ce qu’elle essayait de faire. _Elle se distrayait de ses problèmes_.

Oh combien il connaissait ce petit jeu par cœur, buvant et ramenant des filles dans son loft pour distraire son esprit de sa petite vie minable de raté incompris.

_Elle était comme son reflet dans le miroir._

Et c’était là, cette tristesse et cette solitude qu’elle cachait _constamment_ à tout le monde. Il voyait à travers elle plus qu’elle ne pouvait surement se l’imaginer.

Marcus ne pouvait alors pas rester froid face à cette Abby et il avança encore, se plaçant entre ses cuisses sans la toucher. Son corps était déjà en feu rien que de savoir ce qu’il pouvait faire d’elle.

Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent et Abby posa ses mains sur son torse, serrant son teeshirt pour l’attirer plus près. Elle avait surement sentit le changement de comportement de Marcus et pensait pouvoir exploiter cela à son avantage.

\- Marcus...

\- Abby, s’il te plait. Pas comme ça.

Elle gémit doucement de contrariété et glissa ses mains dans son cou l’attirant pour un baiser. Au départ, Marcus se laissa faire, ne lui donnant pas la satisfaction de rendre le baiser mais elle était _têtue_ et ne le laisserait pas s’en tirer comme ça.

Abby glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira une boucle pour le faire gémir. Comme elle avait surement dut le prévoir, il ouvrit la bouche et elle poussa sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne.

Face à ça, aucun homme ne pouvait résister et encore moins un homme _amoureux_. Marcus suivit alors ses mouvements, lent d’abord puis il laissa aller sa pulsion et prit son visage en coupe avant d’appuyer ses lèvres plus férocement contre les siennes. Un gémissement animal les quitta tous les deux.

_C’était ça_. Cette passion, cette électricité qui forçait ces deux corps, ces deux âmes à se rencontrer.

_C’est mal. Tu ne peux pas._

_Si je peux. Je l’aime..._

_Je l’aime._

Marcus détacha ses lèvres de celles de la belle et envoûtante médecin et recula son visage pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle avait l’air confuse et plutôt frustrée mais elle serait reconnaissante lorsqu’elle redeviendrait sobre.

\- Marcus, pitié...

C’était bien ce qu’il craignait. Elle se servait du sexe avec lui pour échapper à sa solitude. Comme c’était ironique que la seule femme pour laquelle il s’était entichée soit justement celle qui fasse tourner son karma.

\- Abby, on ne fera rien ce soir.

\- Mais...

Elle ressemblait de nouveau à une enfant privée de son jouet et il réprima un sourire avant de caresser ses joues avec ses pouces.

\- Ça va aller, je te ramène chez-toi.

Une moue _adorable_ se dessina sur ses lèvres et un rire amoureux sortit des siennes.

\- Tu es adorable. Mais je ne coucherais pas avec toi ce soir, Abby.

Elle baissa la tête et soupira de lassitude. Marcus était fière de lui, de l’homme qu’il devenait peu à peu. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la fit descendre du comptoir.

Puis tout se passa très vite. La descente devait sûrement être plus brutale qu’il ne l’avait pensé.

*******

Abby sentit son ventre se retourner et bien qu’elle n’avait conscience que de très peu de chose, elle eut tout de même la présence d’esprit de se détourner de Kane avant de se pencher en avant pour rendre son repas et une partie de l’alcool de ce soir.

_Sans entrer dans les détails, ce n’était pas beau à voir._

Marcus était là au moins, la soutenant alors que ses jambes se dérobaient soudainement. Elle le sentit refermer ses bras forts autour de sa taille alors qu’il la dirigeait vers une petite pièce.

Abby comprit vite que c’était la salle de bain quand une seconde vague de nausée la frappa et qu’elle se laissa tomber devant la cuvette des toilettes.

La lucidité n’était pas revenue entièrement mais elle avait vaguement conscience du frottement rassurant entre ses omoplates et de la main ferme qui lui tenait les cheveux pour ne pas qu’ils soient souillés.

Alors que les vomissements semblaient se calmer de nouveau, Abby perdit le peu de force qu’elle avait pour tenir sur ses genoux et laissa Marcus la tirer lentement pour l’asseoir contre le mur.

Ses yeux étaient vitreux et sa tête bourdonnait, sans parler de sa gorge qui l’irritait du fait de l’alcool fort et maintenant de ce gâchis...

Mais la présence du corps chaud à côté d’elle était comme une encre inébranlable en pleine tempête.

_Dieu sait si elle vivait un naufrage._

La sensation agréable ne dura qu’un temps avant que les vomissements ne reprennent et au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables, Abby avait éliminer tout ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac, y comprit la bile.

Alors qu’elle se laissait encore un fois aller contre le mur, un sanglot quitta ses lèvres et elle n’avait pas la force de retenir les larmes.

Elle sentit Marcus se déplacer de son côté et le bruit de la chasse d’eau atteignit ses oreilles malgré le bourdonnement désagréable qui les encombrait.

Quand le corps chaud revint près d’elle, Abby laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule solide en reniflant.

Marcus resta silencieux et écouta Abby alors que ses pleurs se calmaient doucement. Puis il sursauta légèrement quand sa voix rauque sortit de sa gorge:

\- Je suis désolée...

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et glissa sa main sur la sienne avant d’y faire des petits cercles avec son pouce:

\- Tu n’as rien fais de mal. Tout va bien.

Sa voix était douce et apaisante et Abby sentait déjà ses paupières devenir lourdes de sommeil. Mais elle ne voulait pas dormir, _pas encore._

Si elle était venue voir Marcus ce soir, c’était à cause de l’alcool oui, mais la motivation _profonde_ de sa visite incongrue en plein milieu de la nuit était son besoin inexplicable de _se sentir bien._

C’était horrible pour elle d’admettre que son mari ne _suffisait_ plus à son bonheur. Ça l’était d’autant plus quand elle avait comprit que la personne qui le faisait à présent était Marcus Kane.

Mais l’alcool, bien que ce ne soit pas une solution très saine, lui avait permit de mettre de côté sa réticence, d’accepter d’être Abby et _juste_ Abby pour une soirée.

Et la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait être cette Abby, c’était Marcus. Alors elle ne voulait pas que ce sentiment s’arrête, _pas tout de suite_.

Elle retourna sa main dans celle de Kane et la serra avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

\- Marcus...

Le concerné appuya un nouveau baiser dans ses cheveux et sourit tendrement en murmurant:

\- Dis-moi.

\- Tu sens bon.

Un petit rire le traversa face à ce compliment inattendu et fit trembler sa tête sur son épaule. Un petit sourire tira les lèvres d’Abby et elle sentit la main de Marcus se resserrer subtilement autour de la sienne.

\- Toi aussi, Abby.

Elle bailla bruyamment et sa voix perdit peu à peu de l’intensité:

\- Et tu as une épaule confortable.

\- Et bien. Merci. Enfin, je crois. Je n’ai pas le droit à ce compliment tous les jours.

Abby sourit en coin et bougea sa tête sur l’épaule de Kane pour pouvoir le regarder, ses yeux à mis-clos. Il sentit son changement de position et la regarda tendrement avant de caresser sa joue de sa main libre.

L’atmosphère changea quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Abby avait encore beaucoup de mal à garder les idées claires pourtant le regard de Marcus sur elle allait la marquer plus qu’elle ne pouvait l’imaginer sur le moment.

Son esprit étant encore brumeux, la seule chose qu’elle comprit fut la douceur des lèvres du beau brun sur son front. Puis elle sentit ses bras autour de sa taille, la soulevant agilement. Les murs gris et taupe défilèrent devant elle avant qu’elle ne se rende compte qu’il la déposait sur une surface molle.

Elle gémit doucement au soulagement de son dos puis quelque chose de doux glissa sur elle. Une couverture.

Marcus se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur le front d’Abby.

_Cela deviendrait une habitude._

Une habitude qu’il chérirait particulièrement. Protéger Abby était loin d’être un fardeau à ses yeux.

Il écarta les quelques mèches qui cachaient son magnifique visage pour l’admirer un instant alors qu’elle sombrait doucement dans le sommeil.

Quand il retira sa main d’elle, il fut surprit par sa petite main, le retenant avec force. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés mais sa voix était calme et sûre:

\- Je t’aime moi aussi...


	14. Colère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby et Kane arrivent au tournant de leur relation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, je voulais juste m'excuser pour cette (trop) longue pause. Pour tout le monde, cette année n'a pas été très évidente et je n'ai pas pu me consacrer à ma fic jusqu'à maintenant. 
> 
> Petit avertissement avant tout, ce chapitre comporte des scènes explicites en accord avec le petit logo explicit de la fanfiction (-18 vous êtes prévenus)!!
> 
> Je vous laisse avec le chapitre sans vous faire attendre plus. Bonne lecture!

Abby marchait, dans le noir, ne sachant pas avec certitude où elle était ni où elle se rendait. Malgré le doute et la peur qui s’insinuait en elle, un sentiment de sécurité entourait pourtant son cœur.

Sa destination, même inconnue semblait étrangement _familière_ et _rassurante_.

Puis soudain, une lumière blanche et aveuglante illumina sa route. Tout devint d’un seul coup plus _clair_. Si clair qu’elle dut d’abord s’arrêter et fermer les yeux à cause de la brûlure que causait cette lumière. Elle les rouvrit à mis-clos lentement ensuite.

L’atmosphère était brutalement lourde, comme lorsqu’Abby se rendait au bloc opératoire, juste avant de réaliser la première incision. Cette hésitation presque imperceptible qui la secouait à chaque fois qu’elle s’approchait de la peau du patient avec son scalpel. C’était ce qui la tiraillait à cet instant.

Quand ses yeux furent habitués, Abby put finalement détailler les alentours et comprendre où elle se trouvait.

L’un des panneaux indiquait Arkadia Est et l’autre, pointant vers la direction opposée, Arkadia Ouest. En y réfléchissant, il n’y avait qu’une seule route, bordée par la forêt et les champs, qui faisait le lien entre les deux extrémités d’Arkadia.

_La route Saint-Anges._

Abby était au milieu des deux voies, sans aucune voiture à l’horizon ni aucun bruit d’oiseau ou autre animal dans les arbres qui bordaient les bas côtés.

Ses vêtements habituels avaient laissé place à une robe blanche légère, douce contre sa peau tel du satin et luisante à la lumière.

Alors qu’elle allait se remettre à marcher, des pas se firent entendre du côté Ouest de la route. Puis une silhouette se dessina dans la lumière. Celle d’un homme.

Il était grand et fort et ses vêtements étaient d’un blanc immaculé, presque angélique. Sa démarche était vaguement reconnaissable et lorsque les yeux d’Abby s’adaptèrent aux rayons derrière lui, les traits de Jake vinrent confirmer ses soupçons.

L’instinct prit le pas et Abby se mit presque à courir vers lui.

_C’était Jake_. L’homme de sa vie, son mari. Son amour pur et inconditionnel était là.

Mais alors qu’il ne lui restait que quelques mètres pour se réfugier contre sa poitrine forte et rassurante, une voix rauque et puissante la stoppa dans sa prochaine foulée:

\- Abby.

La concernée se tourna et un homme vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds l’attendait.

Il n’y avait aucun ou alors seulement un très léger halo de lumière derrière lui, comme si les ténèbres l’entouraient mais que l’espoir continuer de briller dans Abby dût se faire à l’obscurité soudaine puis l’évidence la frappa.

_Marcus._

Tous les membres du corps d’Abby se tendirent et son sexe palpita d’anticipation. L’envie et la passion la consumèrent et elle fit un pas vers lui, revenant au centre de la route, à équidistance des deux hommes de sa vie.

Sa robe se tacha de noir comme si les aspects sombres de son âmes sortaient de son corps et venait souiller la robe immaculée. Ces taches étaient la représentation des péchés qu’elle avait laissé consumer son âme pure.

Marcus et Jake faisaient écho aux deux facettes de sa personnalité.

D’un côté, l’amour pur et sincère, fort et rassurant.

De l’autre, l’amour passionnel et fougueux, puissant mais dangereux.

Ils se mirent soudainement à appeler son nom, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, criant, suppliant pour qu’elle vienne vers l’un ou vers l’autre. Des pleurs et des gémissements de douleurs étaient ponctués par _son nom_.

La tête d’Abby cogna si fort qu’elle dut se tenir les tempes. C’était insoutenable, toutes ces supplications, ses plaintes qu’elle ne pouvait pas faire taire.

Jusqu’à ce qu’un magnifique cerf apparaisse devant elle. Marcus et Jake disparurent ainsi que les cris de souffrance.

Les détails des bois du cervidé étaient splendides et impressionnants, montant si haut qu’Abby devait lever la tête à s’en faire presque mal au cou. Il avait un pelage éclatant et cuivré, un museau parfaitement dessiné et des yeux perçants.

L’animal la fixa intensément pendant une seconde et Abby y vit une lueur de compréhension mais aussi de colère. Comme si le cerf était la personnification de ses remords. Comme s’il la _jugeait_.

Alors qu’elle était en admiration devant lui, le cerf chargea soudainement, fonçant droit sur elle.

C’est à ce moment que le rêve prit fin et que la dur réalité s’abattit sur la jeune femme.

*******

Marcus buvait son café, assis à son bureau, alors qu’une Abby au sommeil agité remuait dans le lit. Des bruits s’échappait de sa bouche mais ce n’était rien de compréhensible. Elle fit un grognement et il dévia ses yeux de ses papiers pour la regarder.

Abby ramena une main sur sa tête et gémit de douleur. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et la panique envahit son doux visage.

Il réprima un sourire et reprit une gorgée de café avant de se lever. Il entendit le bruissement des draps alors qu’elle devait sans doute se redresser et bien qu’il lui tournait le dos en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il était prêt à parier que son regard le suivait.

\- Ne te lèves pas tout de suite, tu risquerais d’avoir la tête qui tourne.

Alors qu’il prenait un cachet de paracetamol et qu’il versait du jus de pomme dans un verre, Marcus l’entendit marmonner quelque chose. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers elle qu’elle retombait déjà sur le lit avec une main sur son front et l’autre sur son ventre.

\- Vas-tu m’écouter un jour ?

Abby soupira lourdement et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

_Dur réveil pour une dure nuit._

Marcus revint vers elle et lui tendit le verre et le médicament. Elle releva la tête et le regarda tristement, la culpabilité et la honte reflétant dans ses iris mais aussi la fatigue.

\- Avale ça. Ensuite, prends une douche.

Elle regarda sa main ouverte, le cachet dans sa paume et sembla examiner la forme pour s’assurer que ce n’était pas dangereux. Marcus aurait pu laisser son agacement transparaître face à ce qui était manifestement un manque de confiance en lui. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Après tout c’était vexant certes, mais aussi _rassurant_ qu’Abby soit de nouveau infernale vigilante.

\- Abby, avale au moins ça. S’il te plait.

Finalement, elle se décida et à la grande fierté de Kane, elle accepta le cachet et le verre.

Il se rassit à son bureau et prit une petite gorgée de son café tout en la regardant par dessus sa tasse.

Le contour de ses yeux étaient noirs à cause des quelques larmes qu’elle avait eut la veille et ses joues portaient encore les stries douloureuses de ses pleurs. Mais malgré cela, elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Ses cheveux, bien qu’emmêlés, entouraient son visage et faisaient ressortir ses joues. Son petit nez rond se plissa alors qu’elle avalait le contenu de verre et Marcus eut du mal à se souvenir s’il avait déjà vu quelque chose de si mignon sur une femme. Sur quiconque d’ailleurs.

Il fut sortit de son admiration silencieuse quand elle se leva et posa le verre vide sur son bureau devant lui. Il déglutit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Merci. Maintenant je m’en vais.

\- Abby...

\- Je suis en retard pour le travail.

Et aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée la nuit dernière, elle était partie. Marcus n’eut d’ailleurs même pas le temps de se lever de sa chaise qu’elle claquait déjà la porte derrière elle, ses talons hauts dans une main et son sac à main dans l’autre.

_Ne cesserait-elle jamais de fuir de son appartement comme si les murs se rétrécissaient sur elle ?!_

Bien qu’il avait réprimé l’irritation face à ses yeux suspicieux alors qu’il ne faisait que l’aider, sa fuite légendaire commençait à l‘énerver.

_Cette journée aurait put débuter un peut mieux que cela._

*******

Abby descendit de la voiture de son chauffeur Uber une demie heure après avoir quitté précipitamment l’appartement de Kane. Le trajet lui avait tourné quelque peu le ventre mais sa tête tapait déjà moins que lorsqu’elle avait ouvert les yeux dans le lit de son amant.

Elle ne savait pas si c’était ce rêve plus qu’étrange, cette soirée chaotique ou bien l’appréhension de devoir s’expliquer auprès de Jake mais tout en elle criait, la suppliant de se cacher dans son propre lit et de ne plus jamais en ressortir.

_Plus jamais._

C’était ce qu’elle se répétait alors qu’elle marchait rapidement vers la maison.

_Mais n’est-ce pas ce que tout le monde se dit après une cuite mémorable et honteuse ?_

Pour Abby, cela dit, c’était la toute première fois qu’elle se comportait de la sorte, alors en comparaison a un vœux sans volonté d’un habitué, elle croyait vraiment à ces paroles.

Elle se les martelait toujours quand elle passa la porte de l’entrée et ne fit attention au bruit de vaisselle que quelques secondes après.

C’était le signe que sa petite famille devait soit déjeuner soit terminer de le faire. Cette information était pesante sur son cœur et son mal de crâne s’amplifia face à la culpabilité toujours croissante.

_Tu aurais dût être avec eux._

Abby soupira lourdement et rangea ses chaussures et son sac dans l’entrée, le temps de dire bonjours et de remonter dans la chambre. Puis elle marcha jusqu’à la cuisine et, à sa grande surprise, n’y trouva que Clarke, visiblement en train de nettoyer le petit déjeuner avant de partir pour les cours.

Abby craignit un instant de faire savoir sa présence mais elle se rappela de l’étreinte mère fille de la veille. Peut-être que tout n’était pas pardonner mais c’était en bonne voie. Cela pouvait bien se passer.

\- Bonjours.

Clarke faillit laisser tomber le verre qu’elle était en train de placer dans le lave vaisselle puis elle releva la tête. Tout ce qu’Abby comprit dans les secondes qui suivirent fut que sa fille la serrait fort contre elle.

\- Doucement, chérie...

Abby rigola alors qu’elle resserrait ses bras autour de sa petite tête blonde. Puis soudainement, Clarke se recula et la regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- T’étais où ? Avec papa on s’est inquiétés !

La confusion traversa le visage d’Abby avant qu’elle ne se rende compte que personne ne savait où elle avait passé la nuit. _Pas même Callie._ D’ailleurs tout restait totalement flou sur la façon dont elles avaient été séparées.

Abby ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce qu’elle avait fait pendant que l’alcool voilait sa conscience et sa douleur. De ce fait, les raisons pour lesquelles elle s’était rendue chez Kane tout comme le pourquoi elle s’était retrouvée dans sont lit, restaient aussi confuses que ce qui l’avait séparé de sa meilleure amie.

Elle ne pouvait cependant pas dire à sa fille de 14 ans qu’elle s’était retrouvée ivre morte chez son amant la nuit dernière.

\- Je... Callie m’a emmener boire un verre et je suis rester dormir à l’hôpital.

\- À l’hôpital ?

\- Oui je... ils m’ont appelé au milieu du repas et j’ai du les rejoindre.

_C’était pas mal. Bancale, mais pas mal pour quelqu’un qui souffrait d’une gueule de bois._

\- Je vois...

Clarke baissa les yeux et revint près du lave vaisselle, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant autour du verre sale qu’elle n’avait pas eut le temps de placer.

\- Clarke...

\- Je ne comprends pas. D’habitude tu nous préviens. Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait cette fois, papa était inquiet.

_Très bancale._

\- Je suis désolée, j’ai été prise par l’urgence.

Un silence s’installa alors que sa fille fermait le lave vaisselle et le mettait en route. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère et soupira.

\- Tu devrais l’appeler pour lui dire que tu es rentrée. Il a vraiment eu peur pour toi. J’ai eu peur pour toi.

Abby acquiesça et s’avança pour pouvoir caresser les joues de sa fille avec ses pouces. C’était réconfortant de savoir que Clarke avait eut peur pour elle, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans leur relation ces derniers temps.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, ma chérie. Ça n’arrivera plus.

\- Promis ?

Un sourire confiant se dessina sur les lèvres d’Abby et elle entraîna Clarke dans un nouveau câlin. Elle frotta son nez dans les cheveux de sa fille et se remémora les souvenirs de sa petite fille, courant dans ses bras quand elle rentrait d’une longue garde.

L’apaisement se fit sentir dans les muscles d’Abby et son mal être commençait à se dissiper après chaque seconde qu’elle passait dans les bras de sa fille. Cela étant, elle s’inquiétait pour Jake.

_Jake. Où était-il, d’ailleurs ?_

Abby s’écarta après avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille et lui replaça quelque cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

\- Où est ton père ? Il t’emmène au collège le vendredi.

\- Jaha l’a appelé. Je lui ai dis d’y aller et il m’a donné de l’argent pour le bus.

\- D’accord. Je l’appellerais après ma douche.

Alors qu’Abby se détachait entièrement de sa fille, le visage de Clarke l’interpella. Elle voulait quelque chose mais elle avait peur de se faire réprimander. Cette bouille rappelait à Abby à quel point la petite Clarke avait grandi.

_Son bébé lui manquait._

\- Qu’y a t’il ?

\- J’ai... Harper m’a proposé de dormir chez elle ce soir, après nôtre entraînement.

Clarke avait débité sa phrase le plus rapidement possible pour que sa mère ne puisse émettre aucune objections. Mais Abby avait de toutes façons décidé d’être plus souple avec sa fille unique. Il était temps de la laisser vivre comme une adolescente et non plus comme une petite fille fragile.

De plus, c’était samedi demain et elle aurait le temps de faire ses devoirs le dimanche puisqu’elle n’avait pas de match cette fois-ci.

\- Bien, dimanche tu n’as rien donc tu pourras faire tes devoirs à ce moment là.

\- Tu es en train de dire oui ?

Le visage de Clarke était un mélange de surprise et de scepticisme et cela fit sourire Abby:

\- Je suis en train de dire oui.

La jeune blonde sautilla sur place avant d’enlacer sa mère pour la énième fois ce matin. C’était nouveau et très agréable pour Abby.

_Tu pourrais t’y habituer._

*******

_C’était pénible. Plus que pénible, exaspérant._

Abby ne cessait de s’enfuir comme si elle avait peur qu’en restant trop longtemps, quelque chose de grave se produise. Comme si elle se retenaitde faire ou dire quelque chose d’important.

_Mais elle avait bel et bien fini par le faire, non ?_

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche alors qu’elle était ivre mais ils étaient sortis.

_Je t’aime moi aussi..._

_L’amour..._ c’était ce dont elle avait peur sûrement. Et s’il était honnête, Marcus le craignait aussi.

Car aimer quelqu’un c‘est prendre le risque de donner son âme à la personne, de s’abandonner à elle entièrement et pour toujours. Même si ça ne marche pas, même si les deux personnes finissent par se séparer, l’amour qu’ils ont partagé a existé et continue de vivre dans ces deux personnes, les aidant à grandir.

Kane ne savait pas s’il était prêt à s’offrir à quelqu’un de la sorte. Plus important, Abby lui rendrait-elle complètement cette dévotion ?

_Non, évidement._ Le fait qu’elle soit déjà mariée aurait du inciter Kane à refuser ses avances lors de leur premier baiser. Pourtant il n’en avait rien fait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être aussi stupidement et follement amoureux d’une femme _intouchable_...

La sonnerie de son téléphone le ramena sur terre. Il était dans sa petite voiture, en bas de son immeuble, prêt à partir au travail.

Kane secoua la tête vivement et se frotta les yeux avant de répondre au téléphone et de démarrer.

\- Allo.

\- Bonjours, mon chéri.

Marcus ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se réprimander en silence et de sortir la voiture du parking.

Il avait complément oublier de passer voir sa mère cette semaine et ne lui avait parlé au téléphone que très rapidement mardi soir.

\- Maman, comment ça va ?

Il grinça des dents alors qu’elle lui répondait:

\- Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu t’en préoccupe.

Cela dit, Vera n’était pas une personne amer et froide, pas comme son fils. Son ton était plus sec que d’ordinaire tout au plus avant de redevenir doux et tranquille.

\- Je t’appelais juste pour savoir si tu venais toujours déjeuner à la maison demain.

Marcus serra le volant dans sa main droite et soupira. Il avait aussi totalement oublié ce petit détail.

\- Euh, maman.. j’ai beaucoup de travail et j’ai des choses importantes à régler avec... une des conseillères.

\- Mmm. Je vois.

Il pouvait sentir la déception dans sa voix et s’il y avait bien une chose qu’il détestait plus que tout c’était décevoir sa mère. Alors il soupira et répondit d’un ton las:

\- Je viendrais pour douze heures trente.

\- Je ferais ton plat préféré.

La joie dans la voix de sa mère tira un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Kane et son ventre grondait presque déjà à l’idée de sa cuisine.

\- Je vais raccrocher, maman, je suis en voiture.

\- Marcus! Raccroche tout de suite!

Il rigola et raccrocha après un léger « _à plus tard_ ».

C’est quand il n’y eut plus que son vieux bruit de moteur et le vent qui claquait contre les vitres à moitiés remontées, que l’esprit de Marcus se remit à tourner sur le problème _Abby Griffin_.

Donc, la raison pour laquelle il s’était laissé entraîner dans ce tourbillon infernal de sentiments et de mensonges c’était qu’il avait eut de _l’espoir_.

Abby lui avait donné l’espoir qu’un jour, quelqu’un serait capable de l’aimer en retour.

C’est ce qu’il avait comprit la nuit dernière, quand elle avait déclaré qu’elle l’aimait aussi.

Cependant, cet espoir restait très dangereux et inconnu aux yeux de Kane. Tout ce qu’il savait maintenant c’est qu’il devait se protéger des retombés d’une telle déclaration.

_Et si elle avait oublié cette nuit ? Pire, et si elle faisait semblant d’avoir oublié pour ne jamais avoir à faire face à ce que cela impliquait pour elle aussi ?_

Si elle agissait de la sorte, il ne pourrait jamais connaître la vérité. Cette possibilité le mettait en _colère_. Presque la même colère qu’il ressentait envers Abby pour s’être soulée et s’être alors mise en danger. Ce même feu de rage qui l’avait assaillit quand elle lui avait dit que Callie l’avait abandonné dans un taxi alors qu’elle n’arrivait même pas à marcher droit toute seule.

_Callie_. Il devait la trouver aujourd’hui et s’expliquer avec elle pour comprendre la raison de son acte déloyal.

En temps normal, Kane n’aurait rien fait. Il ne s’impliquait jamais. Mais c’était une situation différente pour plusieurs raisons déjà évoquées. Et bien qu’il sache qu’il n’était pas dans son droit de persécuter la meilleure amie de son amante, il comptait bien avoir une explication.

*******

Après avoir prit une douche ainsi que ses affaires pour la clinique, Abby empoigna son téléphone et son courage et appela Jake. Elle devait le rassurer et surtout s’excuser pour s’être comportée comme une ado dévergondée et irresponsable.

_Clarke n’était pas si terrible en y réfléchissant..._

Assise sur le bord de son lit, elle attendit. Puis, au bout de quelques sonneries, un souffle passa dans la ligne. Le cœur d’Abby se serra douloureusement.

\- Dieu soit loué, tu es donc en vie.

\- Jake..

\- As-tu une idée de la frayeur que j’ai ressentit ?!

Il était en _colère_. Cela pouvait se comprendre.

\- Jake, je suis terriblement désolée. J’aurais dû appeler pour te prévenir. Je-

\- Où étais-tu ?

Le ton qu’il employa était tinté d’une certaine amertume et bien qu’il ait tous les droits de lui en vouloir, Abby trouvait sa question un peu déplacée pour quelqu’un qui filait toujours sans dire où ni pour combien de temps il le faisait. Le sang d’Abby bouillonna.

Si elle devait s’expliquer, _lui aussi_.

Au lieu de répondre par le mensonge qu’elle avait servit à Clarke, Abby se souvint que la meilleure défense était encore l’attaque.

\- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. Je suis une grande fille. Et puis, tu devrais songer à t’expliquer d’abord sur tes déplacements avant de venir me culpabiliser pour avoir voulu, une fois dans ma vie, m’amuser vraiment.

\- Abby, je peux savoir ce qu’il t’arrive en ce moment ?

Un ricanement quitta Abby en sachant pertinemment que son mari ne voulait absolument _pas_ savoir ce qui lui arrivait. De toutes façons, elle était incapable elle-même de répondre à cette question puisqu’elle était tout autant dans le flou que lui.

\- Bébé, je ne te reconnais pas.

\- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas moi-même depuis longtemps.

Jake soupira et sembla parler à quelqu’un à côté de lui avant de reprendre le téléphone:

\- On en parlera plus tard, je dois y retourner.

\- Il y a un réunion du conseil ce soir, je pensais t’y voir mais on peut parler demain.

\- Jaha préférais que je n’assiste pas à cette séance et je ne suis pas à la maison demain.

_Oh, tiens donc._

\- Comment ça ? Où es-tu ?

\- Bien que je rêverais t’envoyer sur les roses comme tu viens de le faire, il faut bien que l’un de nous deux soit adulte.

_Celle-ci, tu la méritais, Abby._

\- Jake...

\- Je reste sur Polis ce soir. Demain j’ai un bilan important très tôt donc j’ai pris une chambre d’hôtel.

Bien qu’elle soit en colère, Abby pouvait sentir la déception pointer le bout de son nez. Il fallait qu’ils aient une discussion sérieuse et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ce ne serait pas pour demain malheureusement.

\- D’accord. Jake... je suis désolée.

Il y eut un silence puis la voix de Jake traversa la ligne dans un murmure:

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Mais je... je veux être là pour toi. S’il te plaît, Abby laisse moi être là. Laisse moi être ton mari.

Les larmes piquèrent les yeux d’Abby et elle dût se mordre la lèvre pour s’empêcher de les laisser glisser le long de ses tempes.

\- On en parlera plus tard.

\- Je t’aime Abby.

\- Moi aussi.

Évidemment qu’elle voulait que son mari soit proche d’elle mais tout était tellement compliqué. Son amour pour lui n’avait pas disparu mais… Elle l’aimait, elle l’aimerait toujours. Mais quelque chose avait changé et c’était _terrifiant_.

Alors elle cachait cela derrière la colère, les mensonges et le travail.

_Comme toujours._

*******

Jackson avait rempli le dossier Lemkin à la perfection. Chaque détails de l’état du patient avant sa dégradation, son passage au bloc, quelle méthode avait été utilisée, pendant combien de temps la réanimation avait duré… tout était écrit.

C’était sa façon de se punir pour ne pas avoir réussi à sauver la vie de Tor Lemkin. Une mort qu’Abby savait presque inévitable quand elle relisait le dossier devant elle.

Jackson n’était pas en tort ici. Et bien qu’elle se blâmait souvent pour la mort de ses patients, cette fois-ci, c’était différent.

Le conseil n’avait été avertit qu’une semaine plus tôt et même si Abby avait réussi à les convaincre d’agir, ce qui n’était pas le cas, Tor serait quand même mort.

Ce qui lui restait à faire maintenant était de tout tenter pour éviter que d’autres personnes ne meurent de cette façon.

Pour cela, Abby allait devoir être bien plus convaincante face aux autres conseillers pour obliger Jaha à agir.

Son avantage à présent était qu’elle avait malheureusement des victimes aussi bien de Polis que d’Arkadia, donc Jaha ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière cette excuse de territorialité.

Il restait, cela-dit, encore un problème. Elle manquait de preuve pour démontrer l’implication de l’usine de Jaha.

Abby n’était pas même pas en possession d’un seul élément compromettant, mais son instinct la trompait rarement. De plus, Thelonious avait bien trop esquivé la situation pour qu’il n’y est pas de lien.

Alors qu’elle réfléchissait encore à comment elle allait réunir des preuves, quelqu’un toqua à la porte de son bureau, l’obligeant à sortir son nez de ses papiers.

\- Entrez.

Jackson passa la tête dans l’embrasure de la porte et lui sourit:

\- Tu es arrivée tard, aujourd’hui. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le cœur d’Abby se gonfla d’amour pour son ami et lui fit à son tour un sourire chaleureux:

\- Ce fut une nuit compliquée.

\- Oui je comprends.

Le visage d’Éric s’assombrit et elle le vit regarder le dossier ouvert sur son bureau. Abby soupira et pencha la tête sur la côté, essayant de rencontrer ses yeux.

\- Éric, tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais. Son état était trop grave pour que tu puisse le sauver.

Il renifla. Il était apparement plus touché que d’habitude. Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres avant d’entrer complètement dans la pièce et de venir s’assoir devant le bureau d’Abby.

Il garda la tête baissée et gratta la peau morte autour de son pouce avant de soupirer.

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, nous faisons notre possible pour que ça n’arrive plus.

*******

Le soleil brillait encore haut quand Marcus quitta les yeux de son écran au son de la voix de Callie Cartwig dans le couloir. Il avait essayé de la voir ce matin mais elle était en rendez-vous presse toute la journée. Elle devait être revenue pour préparer la session du conseil.

Callie n’en faisait pas partie mais son travail consistait aussi à réunir les dossiers nécessaires à Jaha pour les séances. Elle devait aussi publier les comptes-rendus après celles-ci.

Il était bientôt 18 heures et les membres du conseil commençaient sûrement à arriver en salle de réunion. C’était le créneau de Marcus pour avoir une discussion avec Callie.

Il ferma son bureau, dossier sous le bras, et toqua à la porte de celui de Callie, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Entrez!

Marcus entra et ferma derrière lui. Callie ferma sa pochette et cliqua sur sa souris avant de finalement le regarder.

\- Kane, tu ne vas pas à la réunion ?

Marcus s’avança et gonfla le torse:

\- Dans une minute. Je dois d’abord te parler d’un sujet important.

Callie acquiesça et ferma son ordinateur portable avant de lui faire signe vers une des chaises, devant son bureau. Marcus secoua la tête.

\- Non, je préfère rester debout.

La jeune femme déglutit et n’aimant pas être toisée du regard comme était en train de le faire Kane, elle se leva et lissa sa jupe.

\- Qu’y a t’il ?

\- J’ai eut une visite hier. Cette nuit pour être plus précis.

\- Une visite ? Kane, de quoi tu parle ?

\- Je crois savoir que toi et Abby êtes sorties hier soir.

Callie ricana mais ses yeux étaient sombres. Quelque chose s’était passé, il pouvait le voir.

\- Ce ne sont absolument pas tes affaires. Ce n’est pas parce que tu couche avec ma meilleure amie qu’elle t’appartiens.

Le ton moqueur et empli de jugement de Callie hérissa Marcus:

\- Ce sont mes affaires quand elle vient toquer chez moi à 3 heures du matin, ivre.

Callie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa en comprenant ce qu’il sous-entendait. Abby n’était pas rentrée chez elle ?!

Marcus leva un sourcils face au désarroi de Callie et continua:

\- Explique moi comment elle a put se retrouver seule dans un taxi à cette heure de la nuit, complètement bourrée au point ou elle ne marchait même plus droit.

Il s’approcha d’elle en contournant le bureau et la fusilla du regard, la colère transpirant de tout son être.

\- Quelle genre de meilleure amie fait cela ?

\- Kane...

\- Non je veux comprendre.

Callie soupira et baissa les yeux en se rasseyant lentement derrière son bureau. Elle se frotta le front avec la paume de sa main et Marcus eut la confirmation que quelque chose d’important s’était passé entre les deux femmes, cette nuit.

Mais il ne voyait toujours pas ce qui aurait poussé Callie à mettre Abby en danger.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu’elle boirais autant... et je ne pensais pas qu’elle serait…

Kane fronça les sourcils:

\- Qu’elle serait quoi ?

Callie releva la tête et le regarda intensément:

\- Aussi avenante.

Marcus garda un visage confus au début puis il essaya de se mettre à la place de Callie un instant. Il ne l’avait pas fait une seule fois et il commençait à se dire que pour comprendre son geste, il devait comprendre ses raisons.

_Alors, qu’est-ce qui l’aurait pousser, lui, à faire s’éloigner Abby ?_

La seule raison était la _peur_. Pour lui, c’était la peur qu’elle puisse ressentir les mêmes sentiments qu’il éprouvait à son égard car cela impliquerait qu’elle laissait une chance à leur relation… _oui, c’était ça._

La réponse paraissait évidente à présent et ses yeux fixèrent le vide alors que la réalisation s’insinuait en lui.

\- Tu es amoureuse d’elle.

Callie releva la tête et se renfrogna:

\- Absolument pas!

Kane plissa les yeux et remarqua la rougeur qui se développait sur les joues de Callie. Sa preuve était là.

\- Si tu l’es.

Callie sourit ironiquement:

\- Tout comme toi.

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière eux et ils durent abandonner leur petit combat pour savoir qui concourrait pour le cœur déjà prit d’Abigail Griffin.

La concernée était sur le seuil de la porte. Ses yeux écarquillés en disaient longs sur le bout de conversation qu’elle avait put entendre.

Marcus fit un pas vers elle, prêt à lui expliquer tout depuis le début et presque même résigné à prendre tous le blâme sur lui mais elle le coupa dans son élan.

\- Laisse nous seule un instant, s’il te plait.

Il déglutit et passa devant elle avant de quitter la pièce. La dernière chose qu’il put faire avant qu’elle ne referme la porte derrière lui fut de lancer un regard perplexe à Callie.

Il était content de ne pas être celui qui avait attiré ses foudres, cette fois-ci.

_Ne cris pas victoire trop vite…_

*******

Callie se leva et frotta ses mains devenues moites sur le devant de sa jupe.Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de minutes Abby était là mais ses espoirs qu’elle n’ait rien entendu de compromettant étaient très bas.

Abby s’avança et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de soupirer lourdement:

\- C’est donc pour ça que je me suis retrouvée chez Marcus hier soir.

\- Abby écoute je-

\- Non, s’il te plait, ne t’excuse pas. Explique moi plutôt pourquoi tu m’as abandonné dans un taxi en pleine nuit.

Callie la supplia du regard mais sa meilleure amie semblait plus que déterminée à avoir le fin mot de l’histoire. Pour être juste, Callie savait qu’elle lui devait une explication mais lui avouer ses sentiments était quelque chose d’interdit depuis tellement longtemps qu’elle n’était même pas sûre de pouvoir dire les mots.

\- Je ne t’ai pas abandonné.

\- Alors comment tu appelles ça ?

\- Abby-

\- Pourquoi Callie ?

La jeune brune la regarda confuse et presque blessée:

\- Tu ne te souviens absolument de rien ?

Abby prit une profonde inspiration et vint s’assoir en face du bureau de son amie:

\- J’ai quelques fragments de souvenirs par-ci par-la mais ça reste très vague et flou. Je ne me souviens pas du moment ou tu m’as jeté dans un taxi sans sourciller.

\- Abby, tu as dit des choses…

\- Quelle sorte de choses ?

\- Des choses bouleversantes.

\- Développes s’il te plait.

Callie se leva et fit face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le centre ville d’Arkadia. Chercher un moyen de lui cacher la vérité ne ferait qu’amplifier le besoin d’Abby de la trouver.

La seule option qui lui restait était celle de l’honnêteté. Ça n’allait pas être facile.

Lorsqu’elles étaient étudiantes sur le même campus, Callie avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour Abby. C’était arrivé doucement après qu’elles se soient retrouvées dans la même chambre par hasard. L’amitié profonde se transforma peu à peu en attirance et 1 an après, Callie était prête à enfin en parler avec Abby.

C’était sans compter sur la rencontre de Jake et Abby qui bouleversa tout. Callie s’était dit que ce n’était peut-être pas l’homme de sa vie, qu’un jour elle se rendrait compte que ce garçon n’était pas le bon choix… mais le mariage arriva 1 an plus tard.

Prenant sur elle, Callie s’était jurée d’oublier et de s’éloigner d’Abby. Mais c’était injuste pour elle qui n’avait tout simplement pas conscience du mal que sa meilleure amie ressentait.

C’est ainsi que Callie garda ce secret enfouit en elle durant toutes ses années. Il revenait parfois la hanter mais elle se rappelait que ce n’était pas juste envers Abby et camouflait alors tant bien que mal sa jalousie vis à vis de Jake.

La liaison d’Abby avec Kane avait tout changé et il était peut-être temps de tout mettre à plat, une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Tu as dis que tu m’aimais.

Abby ricana et le coeur de Callie s’effrita un peu plus:

\- Oh je t’en pris, on se dit tout le temps ces choses là, chérie.

Callie essuya une larme de sa joue et se tourna avant de regarder sa meilleure amie sérieusement.

\- Non, Abby. Tu as dit que tu m’aimais.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune médecin s’éteignit peu à peu pour laisser place à un _« oh »_ silencieux.

Callie la laissa assimiler l’aveu mais la surprise sur le visage de son amie n’était pas aussi flagrante.

_Le savais-t-elle déjà ?_

_Non impossible._

Abby se leva et arpenta le bureau un instant, scrutant les quelques livres sur l’étagère bien rangée. La colère montait en elle, Callie pouvait le voir dans la façon dont ses poings se resserraient et sa mâchoire se crispait peu à peu.

\- Ce n’est absolument pas le moment pour ce genre de chose.

Callie déglutit et s’avança vers elle prudemment:

\- Abby, je suis désolée mais je crois qu’il était temps que nous en discutions.

\- Comment tu as put me laisser seule comme ça ? J’étais ivre! Si tu m’aimais vraiment, comme tu viens de le sous-entendre, jamais tu n’aurais pu faire ça!

C’était au tour de Callie de faire valoir son opinion et elle était prête à tout pour qu’Abby l’écoute cette fois car cette discussion était importante. Pas seulement pour elle mais surtout pour Abby qui devait ouvrir les yeux sur qui elle était.

\- Ce n’est pas pour ça que tu m’en veux.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Sois honnête. Pas envers moi, ça m’est égale. Sois-le envers toi-même.

Abby secoua la tête en ricanant et se dirigea vers la porte mais c’était sans compter sur la détermination de sa meilleure amie, de la remettre sur le droit chemin.

\- Tu es en colère parce que je t’ai laissé être qui tu veux être.

La main sur la poignée, les larmes affluant, Abby déglutit et ferma les yeux. Elle n’était pas prête à entendre tout ça même si elle savait, au fond d’elle, qu’il était temps de redescendre sur terre.

Callie continua d’une voix forte mais douce:

\- Pendant une soirée, tu n’étais pas le docteur Griffin, madame Jake Griffin, ni même la mère de Clarke. Tu étais simplement toi, Abby.

Tu est furieuse parce que tes désirs et tes peurs ont pris le dessus sur ton contrôle et ton courage.

Un souffle quitta les poumons d’Abby et elle abaissa la poignée de la porte. Callie sentit que sa parole avait été entendue et qu’il ne lui restait plus qu’à attendre que son amie veuille l’admettre.

*******

Alors qu’il était assis à la table du conseil, écoutant d’une oreille les formalités de début de réunion de Jaha, Marcus réfléchissait à sa conversation avec Callie.

Il comprenait plus que n’importe qui la douleur que cette femme ressentait. Il la plaignait presque car lui ne connaissait Abby que depuis récemment. Et bien, il savait qui elle était et lui parlait lors de leurs nombreuses disputes mais il la _connaissait_ vraiment depuis peu en réalité.

Callie était sa meilleure amie depuis… il ne savait même pas depuis quand elles se connaissaient. Mais cette douleur qu’il ressentait quand son subconscient venait lui rappeler qu’il passerait toujours après Jake, Callie l’avait ressentit combien de fois ?

La question la plus importante restait tout de même, comment avait-elle pu accepter que Marcus puisse avoir ce qu’elle avait rêvé d’avoir avec Abby depuis toujours ?

_L’avait-elle accepté d’ailleurs ?_

Une pensée traversa Kane à ce moment là. Et si l’auteure des lettres n’était autre que Callie ? Elle était manifestement en colère face à la situation. Mais Abby lui avait-elle tout raconté ?

_Callie, serait-elle capable de lui faire ça ?_

La porte de la salle s’ouvrit et Abby entra le plus discrètement possible, ne dérangeant même pas Jaha dans son speech et ne distrayant que deux autres conseillers.

Marcus était l’un d’eux et il remarqua la légère lueur dans ses yeux. Il comprit vite qu’elle venait de pleurer. Callie avait peut-être avoué son rôle dans l’envoi de cette lettre et il était normal qu’Abby soit bouleversée.

Les yeux de la belle se figèrent sur lui et il détourna le regard comme s’il avait peur de s’être immiscer dans un moment trop intime. _C’était le cas_. La voir triste n’était pas nouveau mais il avait le sentiment que cette fois-ci, elle ne voulait pas partager sa peine.

Marcus dévia donc son attention sur Jaha et se concentra enfin sur la réunion. Ce fut à ce moment qu’il remarqua enfin la présence de Shumway, l’associé de Jaha.

_Depuis quand était-il là ?_

\- J’ai pris en considération les paroles du docteur Griffin et je crois pouvoir vous rassurer sur certains points.

La posture d’Abby devint plus droite dans le coin de l’oeil de Kane et Jaha releva le menton fièrement.

Quoi que cela puisse être, ce n’était sûrement pas ce qu’Abby attendait. L’expérience avait montré que Thelonious se débrouillait toujours pour avoir raison et pour être celui avec qui les gens étaient d’accord.

Il fallait désamorcer cela avant que les hostilités ne commencent et que la séance ne soit à nouveau reportée.

\- Si je peux me permettre, comment allez-vous faire cela ?

Jaha sourit à Kane puis se leva agilement tel un félin se déplace vers sa prochaine proie. Il contourna la table de réunion ainsi que les conseillers qui se contorsionnaient pour essayer de le suivre du regard et ouvrit la porte avant de faire entrer deux personnes.

Marcus remarqua la tension s’infiltrer dans le corps d’Abby quand Sinclair et une jeune brune vaguement familière entrèrent.

_Était-elle irritée par cette situation au point de rejeter toutes propositions émanant de Jaha avant même qu’il n’est commencé à présenter son projet ?_

Non, Abby n’était pas du genre à refuser la discussion ni un débat musclé. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

Sinclair était un collègue de travail de Jake, d’après ce que Kane savait, donc elle était peut-être déçue que son mari ne soit pas ici ce soit alors que son collègue si. Cette possibilité bien que très fortement probable ne paraissait pas aussi évidente pour Kane.

_Mais alors qu’est-ce qui pouvait gêner Abby à ce point ?_

\- Vous connaissez déjà M. Sinclair, un des ingénieurs posté sur le projet de partenariat entre Shumway GPL et Jaha Motor et je vous présente Raven Reyes, la grande gagnante du concours de science de cette année. Charles Pike m’a fortement recommandé de lui donner sa chance.

_La voilà l’explication_. Abby avait reconnu celle qui avait évincé sa fille lors du concours et était forcément irritée de la voir présentée ici. Néanmoins, Marcus ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cela pouvait l’énerver à ce point. Ce n’était qu’un concours cupide après tout.

\- Ils vont vous présenter le projet de purification d’air.

\- Pardon, quoi ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers la voix confuse et agacée d’Abby. Ses sourcils étaient froncés plus que d’habitude et son pouls battait si fort dans son cou que tout le monde dans la salle savait que la lionne en elle allait bientôt sortir.

\- Docteur Griffin-

\- Non, je voudrais comprendre pourquoi vous proposez un tel projet au lieu de simplement revoir votre production. Votre usine empoisonne la ville et ses habitants.

L’accusation était contre Jaha mais aussi contre Shumway qui resta relativement calme face à la colère de la jeune médecin. Son indifférence risquait d’énerver Abby encore plus.

\- Abby, s’il te plait. Tenta Jaha.

\- Non, ça suffit. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous ne prenez pas vos responsabilités et changez le mode de fonctionnement de l’usine au lieu de contourner le problème en purifiant l’air.

Jaha la toisa du regard:

\- Faites attention conseillère Griffin, ce sont des accusations sans preuves.

\- Ça m’est bien égale.

Shumway qui n’avait rien dit depuis le début de la réunion, se tourna vers Abby et leva le menton. Ce signe de défi n’était pas très malin de sa part, d’après Kane, qui savait qu’Abby serait piquée. Elle ferait tout pour le mettre en pièce à présent.

\- Mon usine est implantée depuis plusieurs années déjà. Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que c’est elle le problème.

_Le combat était lancé._

\- Depuis que Jaha a investit dans votre usine, des gens tombent malades. Des gens meurent!

Abby surprit tout le monde en se levant et en jetant un tas de dossier sur le centre de la table. Une feuille se détacha de l’une des chemises et Marcus la tira doucement pour comprendre de quoi il s’agissait. C’était la fiche médical d’un homme nommé Tor Lemkin.

\- Regardez en face les conséquences de vos actes. Cet homme est mort hier des suites d’un empoisonnement au dioxyde de carbone. Il a dut subir une exposition anormale et répétée pour que ses poumons s’épuisent de la sorte.

Jaha et Shumway échangèrent un regard furtif puis Thelonious tendit le bras pour prendre un dossier et commencer à le feuilleter.

Marcus avait déjà parcouru la moitié du document.

\- Il est mort pendant une opération. Que s’est t’il passé ?

Abby déglutit et baissa les yeux face à la question de Marcus:

\- Il était sur la liste d’attente pour un poumons. Malheureusement, celui que nous avons estimé moins atteint n’a pas suffit à le maintenir en vie assez longtemps. Le Dr Jackson n’a donc rien pu faire, ses organes manquaient d’oxygène avant même la complication cardiaque.

\- Complication cardiaque ?

\- Oui, M. Lemkin avait un antécédent cardiaque et son cœur n’a pas supporter plus longtemps le manque d’oxygène.

Jaha fronça les sourcils:

\- Donc, officiellement, M. Lemkin est mort d’une crise cardiaque ?

\- Officiellement, il a été tué par votre usine.

Marcus reposa le papier et supplia Abby du regard:

\- Abby…

\- Non, il est temps qu’ils prennent leurs responsabilités.

Marcus soupira et regarda Shumway. Ce dernier se leva et posa sa main sur le bras de Jaha comme pour lui dire de s’écarter et de le laisser gérer la tempête. Abby resta droite, prête à recevoir le prochain argument et à le balayer avec sa langue aiguisée.

\- J’entend vos préoccupations, Mme Griffin.

\- C’est docteur et ce ne sont pas de simples préoccupations, c’est la réalité.

\- Néanmoins, je propose que vous vous rasseyiez et écoutiez le projet que nous souhaitons mettre en place.

Abby ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il continua plus vite:

\- Après tout, la manière de faire vous est bien égale. Ce qui vous importe, c’est que le nombre de malade diminue. Il y a évidement une concentration élevée de dioxyde de carbone en ville. La cause reste inconnue mais le maire Jaha semble vouloir y remédier. Je crois comprendre que c’est aussi votre cas.

Au milieu de sa phrase, il avait commencé à s’adresser à tous les conseillers et non plus seulement à Abby. Il faisait campagne pour le projet avant même qu’il n’ait été présenté pour que le vote final soit en sa faveur. C’était malin mais Abby n’était pas dupe, son vote n’irait sûrement pas dans le sens du projet.

Shumway eut l’air satisfait de lui avoir cloué le bec et se rassit avant de faire un geste d’encouragement vers Sinclair et Raven. Jaha s’assit sur la chaise adjacente et sourit triomphalement.

_Cette idée pouvait être bien, il fallait juste leur laisser une chance._

Donc, pendant plus d’une vingtaine de minutes, Raven expliqua le fonctionnement de la machine et Sinclair la corrigeait lorsque cela s’avérait nécessaire.

Pendant ce temps, Marcus jetait des coups d’œil aux conseillers, vérifiant, s’assurant de qui avait l’air convaincu de ceux qui restaient manifestement hostiles à l’idée. Abby faisait évidement parti de la dernière catégorie. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il avait la sensation que la présence de la jeune Reyes la mettait mal l’aise.

_Mais pourquoi ?_

\- Je crois que j’ai terminé. Je ne peux pas détailler plus, bien que ce serait nécessaire pour que vous compreniez vraiment le fonctionnement de ce bijou mais, j’ai déjà l’impression d’avoir perdu la plupart d’entre vous-

\- Reyes… _Reprit Sinclair._

Jaha se leva et posa une main affectueuse, _trop_ pour Abby, sur l’épaule de la jeune fille. Il n’y avait rien de _déplacé_ mais c’était juste trop amical venant de lui. Sinclair éteignit le diaporama et ralluma les lumières de la pièce.

\- Bien, le conseil va voter. Nous vous ferons parvenir les résultats d’ici peu. Mlle Cartwig va vous raccompagner.

Jaha appuya sur le bouton du téléphone et Callie apparue quelques instants plus tard.

Marcus scruta rapidement la réaction d’Abby lorsque sa meilleure amie demanda à Raven et Sinclair de la suivre. Son visage était fermé, pire que d’habitude. De toutes évidences, il s’était passé quelque chose de bien plus grave qu’il ne l’avait pensé après qu’il soit partit.

\- Bien, l’heure du vote est arrivée.

Abby prit la parole avant que Jaha ne puisse continuer:

\- J’aimerais une précision.

\- Évidement.

\- Ce projet aura va forcément demander un investissement considérable. Aura-t-il un impact sur le budget de la sécurité ou bien sur celui du médical ?

\- Abby…

La lassitude s’entendait dans la voix du maire mais la question n’en était pas moins intéressante. Marcus se sentait tout d’un coup plus concerné:

\- Pour être honnête monsieur, c’est une question très pertinente.

Le roulement des yeux d’Abby ne passa pas inaperçue pour Kane. Cela étant, il ne comprenait pas son agacement. _Pour une fois qu’il allait dans son sens._

\- Nous déciderons du budget lorsque le projet sera réellement sur la table. Quoi qu’il en soit, je pense personnellement qu’il serait logique que le budget médical soit réduit pour soutenir cette initiative.

Abby vit rouge:

\- Hors de question. La clinique est déjà à mal.

\- Abby, ça paraîtrait logique. Commenta Kane, le plus gentiment possible.

\- Naturellement, ton budget est à l’abri dans ce cas-là. Ça t’ai bien égal de savoir que des personnes vont en pâtir.

Marcus ne laisserait pas passer ce pic:

\- Comme si la sécurité de la ville n’était pas importante.

Jaha se frotta le visage et se pinça l’arrête du nez:

\- S’il vous plait…

Ça ne les arrêta pas, cependant:

\- Ne mets pas des mots dans ma bouche.

\- Je n’en ai pas besoin, tu te débrouille très bien toute seule pour rabaisser les autres.

\- Les rabaisser ?! Excusez-moi, M. Le conseiller, vous êtes le roi du mépris!

\- Et vous docteur Griffin, la reine des emmerdeuses!

\- ÇA SUFFIT!

Les deux furent coupés dans leur prochain flot de parole par un coup sec sur la grande table en bois. Jaha les regardait furieusement et il était hors de question de rétorquer quoi que ce soit sous peine, à l’évidence, de sanction.

Satisfait d’avoir enfin le silence, il croisa les doigts devant lui et soupira lourdement.

\- Le budget n’est pas à l’ordre du jour. Je vous serez donc gré de vous reprendre, conseillère et conseiller. La réunion s’étant quelque peu éternisée, nous allons simplement procéder au vote puis nous nous reverrons lors de la prochaine réunion pour ce qui est des autres points importants à aborder.

Il scruta l’assemblée et finit par fixer ses yeux perçants dans ceux d’Abby. Marcus y vit du mépris et de l’hostilité. _Tout ça n’était pas bon._

\- Quelqu’un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ?

Marcus tourna lentement son regard vers Abby et lui fit comprendre qu’elle devait se taire. Elle ne dévia pas une seule fois son regard de celui du maire et leva la main droite.

\- Je vote contre.

Les yeux de Thelonious se rétrécirent et sa mâchoire se crispa. Ce qu’Abby venait de faire était risqué, dangereux même. Le sang de Marcus bouillonna.

_Comment pouvait-elle être assez stupide pour défier le maire ?_

Alors que les deux se dévisageaient toujours, le conseiller Muir leva la main et se déclara contre aussi.

_Ce fut le seul._

Abby le remercia d’un sourire et toisa les autres du regard. Elle remarqua à peine le mécontentement de Marcus dans son champs de vision, trop occupée à se comporter de façon déraisonnable.

Jaha leva à son tour la main droite et se déclara pour, sur le même ton hautain qu’Abby. Tous les autres conseillers le suivirent et Marcus ne fit pas exception.

Agacée à son tour, Abby se leva et quitta la réunion avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Jaha sourit triomphalement et referma son dossier avant de se lever aussi et d’ajourner la séance.

_La colère, l’exaspération, la frustration, l’irritation…_ Marcus fulminait.

*******

Abby poussa la porte de chez elle et jeta son sac dans l’entrée avec véhémence.

_Hommes cupides._

_Hommes stupides._

Toute cette situation était insoutenable. Comment pouvait-elle contre carrer les plans de Jaha si personne ne la soutenait ? Et pourquoi ils ne la soutenaient pas ? Parce que ça coutait trop cher!

\- Argh!

Abby tapa dans la coupelle des clefs et l’envoya valser jusqu’au début d’escalier. Sa respiration était forte, son cœur tapait dans ses tempes et sa mâchoire était douloureuse d’avoir serrer les dents si fort.

Le silence de la maison était en contraste avec son état d’ébullition. Sa vision était flou à cause des larmes de rage non versées et sa gorge l’irritait à force de garder le contrôle sur ses paroles.

_Toc toc._

Le tapement sur la porte d’entrée la fit sortir de sa torpeur et elle essuya ses joues rapidement. Elle se regarda dans le miroir suspendu au dessus de la petite commode de l’entrée et prit une grande inspiration.

_Les apparences, Abby._

Le sourire qu’elle plaqua sur son visage s’effondra quand elle vit le SUV noir garé dans son allée. Elle ouvrit la porte prudemment, de peur que ce ne soit Jaha qui venait régler ses problèmes.

_Ce serait surprenant venant d’un tel lâche._

Comme elle le pensait, ce n'était pas lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-elle avec lassitude.

Marcus se tenait là, une main dans une poche et l’autre appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Il portait un long manteau noir qui accentuait sa silhouette élancée et qui s’accordait parfaitement à son nuancier sombre de vêtements habituels.

Le couché de soleil derrière lui faisait ressortir le châtain de ses cheveux pourtant si noirs en temps normal.

_Il était beau._

Et cela la hérissait au plus haut point qu’il puisse être si beau alors qu’elle était en _colère_ contre lui.

\- Je peux entrer ? Ou ce n’est pas le moment ?

Il regarda derrière elle, à l’intérieur de la maison, comme pour vérifier si la voie était libre. Abby soupira et ouvrit plus largement la porte pour le laisser passer.

L'atmosphère était tendue, électrique. La vraie question était cependant, quand est-ce qu’elle ne l’avait pas été ? Abby sentait cependant que le point culminant était presque atteint.

\- Jake n’est pas là ? Demanda Marcus en entrant prudemment avant de se retourner pour la regarder.

Abby ferma la maison derrière lui et secoua la tête:

\- Non. Il avait du travail.

Marcus acquiesça mais jeta un coup d’oeil dans le salon puis en haut de l’escalier, à côté de lui. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire froid et devina ce qui l’inquiétait.

\- Clarke n’est pas là non plus. Si c’est ce qui te préoccupe. Tu peux dire ce que tu as à dire.

Le soulagement se fit sentir dans les épaules de Marcus et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, une boucle rebelle tombant alors devant ses yeux.

_Étaient-ils plus longs ?_

Abby prit une seconde pour le détailler, le temps qu’il finisse par dire ce qui le tracassait. Elle n’avait pas pu le faire correctement lors de la réunion, trop occupée à se battre contre le courant.

Ses joues avaient un léger début de barbe qui lui donnait un air plus sexy, plus _chaleureux_. Ses cheveux étaient en effet plus longs et plus souples aussi.

Mais ces détails étaient encore légers et bien qu’elle voulait l’observer encore, Marcus se décida enfin à parler:

\- Je voulais qu’on parle de la lettre.

\- Quelle lettre ?

\- Abby… es-tu sérieuse ? Soupira-t-il.

Les neurones d’Abby se remirent à fonctionner pour autre chose que dénombrer les différents changements corporels de Kane.

\- Oh. Oui pardon. Excuse-moi, cette journée fut plus que compliquée. Tu as un nom en tête ?

\- Oui. Et je pense que ça ne te plairas pas. Dit-il avec précaution.

Abby se massa les tempes tout en répondant:

\- Dis toujours.

\- Je pense à quelqu’un qui est proche de toi.

\- Je t’ai déjà dis que ce n’était pas Jake.

\- Je ne pense à lui. Bien, il reste un suspect potentiel.

À cela, Abby leva les yeux au ciel mais il reprit sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer:

\- Mais je pensais plutôt à Callie.

Elle fut tellement prise de cours que les mots ne vinrent pas tout de suite sur sa langue. Le fait que Marcus suspecte Callie était insensé. Le fait qu’elle reste silencieuse et stoïque le poussa à développer son idée alors même qu’elle n’en avait aucune envie.

\- Abby, c’est logique. Elle n’a pas du supporter que tu puisse me voir alors qu’elle avait attendu dans l’ombre pendant temps d’années. Je sais que c’est ton amie mais ne rejette pas l’idée tout de suite. Elle t’aime et savoir que tu étais attirée par moi a put la rendre jalouse au point de t’envoyer cette lettre.

La colère s’empara peu à peu de la moindre parcelle du corps d’Abby.

_Comment pouvait-il dire des choses de la sorte ?_

Elle était certes en froid avec sa meilleure amie au moment où ils parlaient mais cela n’empêchait guère qu’elle fasse tout pour la défendre.

\- Je t’interdis de prétendre savoir ce que ressens Callie ni même comment je suis sensée me conduire. Callie ne ferait jamais une chose pareil.

Les joues de Kane prirent une petite teinte rosé mais qui restait encore légère. Abby, elle, était surement déjà rouge de rage.

\- Alors qui, Abby ?! Je commence à penser que tu es peut-être l’auteure de cette lettre. Cracha-t-il.

\- Oh bien sur. Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi ? Répliqua-t-elle en plissant des yeux.

Marcus ouvrit la bouche une première fois mais il sembla y réfléchir à deux fois et referma la bouche avant de répondre plus calmement:

\- Je n’ai rien a y gagner.

Abby s’avança d’un pas et releva le menton:

\- Et tu crois que moi je serais gagnante ?!

\- Non… non, évidement. Soupira-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Abby acquiesça, satisfaite qu’ils soient au moins d’accord sur ce point mais la discorde entre eux était encore féroce. Il était peut-être temps de parler de Raven.

\- J’ai moi aussi des soupçons sur une personne.

Au regard intrigué qu’il lui adressa, elle comprit qu’elle pouvait continuer:

\- Raven Reyes. La jeune fille du concours des talents. Je ne l’avait pas reconnu sur le moment mais c’est la fille que j’ai croisé dans les bois le jour de ton anniversaire.

Marcus avait commencé à arpenter le couloir longeant le grand escalier et se passa la main dans les cheveux en grognant:

\- Ça n’aurait aucun sens, je ne la connais même pas.

\- Toi non. Mais j’ai appris qu’elle avait en quelque sorte une rivalité avec ma fille. Elle cherche peut-être à blesser Clarke en lui montrant que sa mère trompe son père.

Abby déglutit face à ses propres paroles. L’admission à voix haute de son péché était plus douloureux qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Elle aimait Jake maismalgré tout, c’était aussi un soulagement de pouvoir mettre des mots sur sa culpabilité.

\- Honnêtement Abby, je ne pense pas. Même si cette gamine à l’air très intelligente, d’après ce que j’ai pu voir ce soir, elle ne reste pas moins une enfant.

\- Les enfants sont capables de choses qu’on imagine pas.

\- Oui mais pas de ça. Je maintiens que Callie est-

\- Oh par pitié, arrête avec Callie!

Abby lui tourna le dos en expirant fort. Cet homme était plus têtu qu’une mule. Plus têtu qu’elle lorsqu’il le voulait bien.

\- Elle est amoureuse de toi.

\- Et alors ?! Explosa-t-elle.

\- Alors ça la rendu folle que tu puisse ressentir cela pour moi.

\- Je-

\- Ne le nie pas. Je le sais. Tu étais peut-être ivre mais je reconnais la sincérité dans les yeux des gens.

Abby réalisa soudainement la réelle raison de la venue de Marcus ce soir. Il voulait parler de cette nuit, du pourquoi du comment elle s’était retrouvée chez lui en pleine nuit, ivre et chamboulée.

En ce qui la concernait, elle n’était pas prête à en parler et surtout pas avec lui. Ses émotions étaient encore bien trop floues pour les exprimer. Elle baissa la tête, son regard pesant sur elle devenait étouffant tout comme l’air de la pièce.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu m’as avoué des choses cette nuit, je ne suis pas fou.

Abby se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le souvenir vague de quelques paroles échangées avant que le sommeil ne l’envahisse. Mais elle n’était tout simplement pas prête à l’admettre. Marcus avait compris et essayait de la pousser dans ses retranchements.

\- Abby je-

\- Non tais-toi. Je ne peux pas entendre ça Kane!

Le claquement des paroles d’Abby n’était rien comparé au coups qu’elle venait de porter au cœur de l’homme.

L’humeur de Marcus repassa au rouge colère dans le baromètre de ses émotions, incapable malgré lui de se contrôler.

_Cette femme avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gongs._

\- Ah, je redeviens Kane, le méchant quand ça t’arrange.

\- Tu ne peux pas être quelqu’un d’autre et tu le sais.

Abby lui tourna le dos pour ravaler les larmes de colères et de déception qui commençaient à affluer dans ses yeux. Elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui, surtout pas après cet échange déchirant.

Mais elle savait qu’ils avaient dépassé l’étape du sexe sans lendemain. Elle se demandait même s’il en avait jamais été question.

Marcus aurait put battre en retraite, quitter cette maison et ne revoir Abby que parce qu’il y était obligé sur le plan professionnel. Il pouvait tourner le dos à ce qu’ils avaient commencer et tout oublier. C’était la décision qui changerait sa vie et il venait soudainement d’en prendre conscience.

Il pouvait partir maintenant. Laisser Abby reprendre le cours de sa vie parfaite.

Mais il ne l’a pas fait.

Au lieu de ça, il s’est approché et a posé ses mains sur ses épaules toutes frêles et tremblantes. Elle bougea comme pour se dégager mais il appuya doucement se lèvres sur le haut de sa tête.

La vie d’Abby n’était pas parfaite sinon elle ne serait pas venue vers lui. Elle n’aurait pas ces sentiments à son égard.

\- Marcus…

\- Chuuut. Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il, presque de façon inaudible.

Abby se tourna et le regarda intensément, les yeux vitreux et les joues rougies par la colère et la frustration.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi insupportable et la seconde d’après, cet homme adorable ?

\- Je ne comprends pas. Un froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur son visage.

Abby se recula et renifla:

\- Tu ne peux pas être exécrable avec moi et ensuite m’embrasser comme si tout allait bien.

\- Je ne fais pas ça.

\- Si, constamment. Comment suis-je sensée réagir ?

Sa bouche s’ouvrit pour lui répondre mais Abby l’empêcha de formuler un seul mot:

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet, tu ne peux pas te comporter différemment avec moi parce que ton humeur change.

\- Ce n’est absolument pas ce que je fais, Abby! Mais puisque tu en parles, je ne suis pas un jouet non plus. Lâcha-t-il avec plus de véhémence que prévu.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entend exactement ?

\- Je ne sous-entend rien. Je le dis haut et fort. Tu aime savoir que je suis à ta disposition, prêt à te satisfaire d’une manière dont ton mari en est incapable.

Elle ne sembla pas capable de répondre soit à cause du choc que ses paroles avaient provoqué, soit parce qu’elle préparait sa riposte.

Marcus s’avança alors lentement, envahissant son espace personnel et la forçant inconsciemment à se reculer de quelques pas. Il ne lâcherait pas cette fois. S’ils devaient se dire au revoir ce soir, il voulait d’abord entendre la vérité sortir de sa bouche.

_Et bien, de façon délibérée cette fois et pas en raison du taux d’alcool dans son sang._

\- Sinon quoi, Abby ? Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi…

\- C’est faux. Haleta-t-elle, son dos frôlant le mur qui jonchait les escaliers.

\- Tu es folle de moi. Souffla-t-il d’une voix suave.

\- Tu te trompe…

Il voyait clairement son assurance la quitter à chaque pas qu’il faisait vers elle. Sa voix commençait à trembler et son souffle devenait de plus en plus laborieux.

\- Dis-le. Ordonna-t-il d’une voix plus rauque et plus ferme.

\- Je te déteste. Répondit-elle, les dents serrées.

Marcus ouvrit la bouche mais tous les mots qu’il aurait pu dire moururent sur sa langue, son cœur manquant un battement. Cela aurait été étonnant qu’Abby capitule aussi rapidement mais l’utilisation d’un mot aussi fort était _amère_.

Elle vit la déception et la confusion parcourir le visage de Marcus et elle réalisa finalement ce qu’elle venait de lui claquer au visage. En plus d’être totalement faux, c’était _méchant_.

Alors qu’elle cherchait un moyen de se rattraper, Marcus déglutit et humidifia ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. Un mouvement anodin certes, mais incroyablement excitant.

Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences, elle agrippa le col de sa veste et le tira avec force, le faisant trébucher contre son corps. Ses lèvres s'appuyèrent sur les siennes avec avidité.

Une semaine s’était écoulée depuis leur dernier rapport mais ce qui manquait finalement le plus à Abby, c’était la sensation indescriptible que lui procuraient les fines lèvres de Marcus.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé avant de la repousser brutalement. La confusion d’Abby se refléta dans les yeux de Marcus. Mais elle savait, elle voyait le désir danser tel une flamme et qui ne demandait qu’a être consumée.

Avant qu’elle ne comprenne son prochain geste, ses lèvres étaient assaillit par les siennes avec une vigueur accablante. La surprise et le soulagement se mêla à l’excitation et sa langue entra en contact avec la sienne.

Marcus tira un halètement d’elle alors qu’il la coinçait contre le mur, ses mains amortissant le choc autant qu’il le pouvait mais le mouvement était plus bestial qu’il ne l’avait prévu.

_Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu’il lui avait manqué ?_

Leurs bouches bougèrent à un rythme effréné. Leurs langues s’enroulèrent vigoureusement. Leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent alors que la passion remplaçait la colère. Tous les mots impitoyables qu’ils avaient put se lancer avec défi aujourd’hui étaient balayés par leur étreinte brulante.

Lorsque leurs poumons demandèrent de l’air, leurs lèvres s’écartèrent dans un souffle contrarié. Marcus appuya son front contre le sien. Il ne voulait pas la voir, rencontrer ses yeux, essayer de comprendre ce qu’elle pourrait ressentir face à ce qui était probablement leur dernier moment intime.

_Il devait partir de lui-même, ne pas attendre ses mots._

\- Je devrais y aller… chuchota-t-il, la voix éraillée.

Abby détacha son front du sien et le regarda durement, ses émotions bataillant pour sortir les unes après les autres. Mais la seule qui comptait vraiment à cet instant, était l’agitation qu’il venait de créer dans son ventre. Ce n’était pas qu’une simple pulsion physique, c’était comme si une force la poussait dans les bras de cet homme.

Comme pour cartographier et mémoriser son visage avant d en plus pouvoir le faire, Marcus caressa délicatement la joue et la mâchoire d’Abby du bout des doigts. Le contact la fit tressaillir et ses yeux s'enfoncèrent dans les siens.

Il n’y avait pas de tristesse, plus de colère, pas même de la haine, juste le _désir_. Un désir incandescent qui envoya des millions de décharges électriques dans son corps.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres gonflées d’Abby alors qu’elle glissait une main sur la sienne et le tirait lentement dans l’escalier qui menait à l’étage.

Il n’était pas sûr de vouloir la suivre mais c’était comme si une chose invisible l’incitait à avancer.

Ça et le regard qu’Abby lui lança par dessus son épaule qui lui expliqua tous ce dont il avait besoin de savoir.

Malgré le pincement dans son cœur qui essayait de le convaincre de faire demi-tour et de remonter dans son SUV pour ne plus jamais emprunter cette allée de quartier chic, Marcus ne pouvait pas lâcher sa petite main.

Les dernières marches atteintes, Abby le tira plus loin jusqu’à une porte entrouverte. Bien qu’il ne soit jamais venu jusqu’ici auparavant, Marcus savait de quelle chambre il s’agissait.

\- Abby…

\- Kane…

L’utilisation de son nom les ramena à cette tension présente dans son hall d’entrée et Marcus grogna avant de la tirer avec force contre lui, pressant sa bouche insolente contre la sienne.

Abby gémit à l’ardeur qu’il insuffla dans le baiser et accrocha ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant ses mèches noires de jais. Il soupira de douleur et quitta ses lèvres, la laissant lui embrasser la mâchoire puis la gorge avidement.

Tout son corps réclamait la délivrance et cet uniforme devenait atrocement serré. Il prit alors son visage en coupe et ramena leurs lèvres ensemble avec impatience. Abby fredonna et l’attira dans la chambre rapidement. Ils avaient besoin l’un de l’autre tout de suite et le romantisme devrait attendre.

Aussi rapidement qu’ils le pouvaient, ils déshabillèrent l’autre avec des gestes rapides et désordonnés, la promesse d’un orgasme à la clé. Par précipitation, ils ne prirent pas la peine de retirer leurs hauts respectifs et avec une force prudente, Marcus la fit se tourner pour qu’elle soit dos à lui.

Il l’embrassa dans le cou après avoir ramener ses cheveux dans une main. Abby haleta et appuya ses fesses contre son érection, manifestement prête pour plus.

\- Penche toi en avant. Ordonna-t-il près de son oreille.

L’appréhension envahit Abby et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit et appuya ses mains sur le matelas moelleux tout en se penchant. L’exposition qu’elle lui offrait était aussi déconcertant qu’excitant mais en tout honnêteté, elle avait parfois pensé à une situation comme celle-ci au cours de leurs multiples débats houleux.

Elle sursauta alors que la peau rugueuse de sa paume caressait le haut de son cul, dérivant d’un côté puis remontant avant de s’éloigner. Elle se demanda soudainement pourquoi ses mains seraient si rudes ?

_N’était-il pas un homme de bureau ? Pourquoi le remarquait-elle que maintenant ?_

Son esprit perdit le fil quand ses cuisses furent écartées par le sexe chaud et palpitant de Kane. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- Oh…

Marcus sourit triomphalement et glissa une main autour de son membre pour le faire appuyer contre le clitoris d’Abby. Il la connaissait maintenant et il savait que la friction la rendrait folle et mouillée.

\- Tu m’as mis en colère, Abby.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête su le côté, juste assez pour l’apercevoir du coin de l’œil:

\- J’ai cet effet sur beaucoup de monde, conseiller Kane.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et grogna avant de retirer son sexe d’entre ses cuisses. Elle haleta à la perte de contact et cria presque quand il s’enfonçabrusquement en elle.

\- Marcus!

Elle l’entendit réprimer un petit gémissement:

\- Chuut… laisse-toi faire pour une fois.

Comme à son habitude, Abby allait rétorquer, essayer de reprendre le contrôle sur la situation. Mais Kane ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire. Il agrippa ses hanches avec ferveur et commence ses vas et viens rapide en elle.

\- Oh!

\- Je sais…

Il aplatit une de ses mains sur le bas de son dos et la fit onduler doucement pour que leurs mouvements soient coordonnés. Abby lâcha un petit rire d’incrédulité car c’était incroyablement bon.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Kane était dur dans ces gestes mes ses paroles étaient douces et mesurées. Il la sentait encore un peu sur la réserve mais plus il entrait en elle à chaque poussé, plus ses parois se dilataient progressivement.

Abby senti peu à peu la chaleur consumer tout son être à tel point que même si elle avait eut les yeux ouverts, ses pupilles seraient voilées par l’orgasme indécent qui se développait.

Le bruissement que leur corps faisait envoyaient des milliers de picotements dans le ventre d’Abby et la vision de Marcus se brouillait. Comme si tout cela ne pouvait être qu’un fantasme et qu’ils attendaient tous les deux la déception du rêve écourté par le réveil.

Pourtant c’était bien réel et à chaque va et viens qu’il faisait, sa queue se gonflait plus encore jusqu’à ce que son sexe l’entourent parfaitement. Ses halètements irréguliers faisaient écho à ses petits couinements de plaisir et il savait qu’elle n’était pas loin.

\- Continue… je t’en pris.

Il sourit en coin et accéléra le rythme, les rendant chauds et transpirants de désir. Et bien qu’il avait décidé de la faire venir d’abord, son corps contrevenait à ses plans. Son cœur s’emballa et une boule de chaleur prit d’assaut son ventre. Marcus sentit son sexe tressaillir alors que les larmes piquaient soudainement ses yeux.

Prit par l’orgasme brutal, il serra ses mains sur les fesses d’Abby, créant des bleus involontaires tout en criant son nom.

S’il avait eu conscience de ce qui l’entourait, il aurai pus entendre la délivrance réciproque de sa partenaire ainsi que les trois petits mots qu’elle cria dans les airs comme une réponse à ce qu'il lui avait demandé en bas des escaliers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de continuer à lire! Le prochain arrivera normalement plus vite puisque je sais déjà précisément ce qui s'y trouvera. Il sera cependant un peu moins long. 
> 
> Des bsx et prenez soin de vous! 😘


End file.
